Rebellious
by WannabeGallagher
Summary: Cammie is kicked out of her boarding school when she takes her rebellious attitude a step too far. Can Cammie loose her rebellious ways when her new life at The Gallagher Academy isn't what she expected? Would you expect anything less from a girl who hasn't seen her headmistress spy mom in 5 years? Sometimes normal can be better for you… but risks are more fun!
1. Beginnings

**A/N: Yes. A new story! I've literally planned this whole story out and it's got some massive twists so once you get a few chapters in I hope you'll enjoy it. Just want to say although there won't be any Zammie for a few chapters there of course will be after I get further into the story. Cammie will be a little out of character a first but she starts to become herself further into the story… However, of course I'll only continue if you lot like it… and by that I mean review to let me know!**

"I don't see why I have to leave!" I protested, flinging out my hands to express my frustration.

"I'm sorry Cameron, but you have just become too much to deal with" Miss Black, the headmistress replied calmly.

"I haven't been that bad!" I argued.

"Cameron" Miss Black warned. "You have set fire to a seventh graders homework, you spend more time getting ready every morning than you do studying, you let the frogs in the science room escape and do I even need to mention how poor Evangeline feels about what you put in her bed?"

I glared at Evangeline who smirked at me from the corner. I'd never met a girl so twisted and evil before, it sounded childish, but she'd been the one that had started it all. Even on my first day she was never welcoming, she thought I was a threat to her relationship with Edmond, Prince of Italy. She only wanted his money anyway, and he fancied any girl that didn't look like a 'rat'. Of course, being the new girl I'd been first on his list of girls to try to get with, it wasn't my fault. In fact, I'd turned him down, even after a couple of shots of vodka at a party I'd told him to back off. Prince Edmond didn't take rejection well, so by my third week at the school I was labelled both 'Slag' and 'frigid'… two words that the people here were too thick to realise contradicted each other.

"It was only horse crap" I smirked at Evangeline who shivered at the memory of when she'd put on her Prada dressing gown and climbed into a bed full of horse poo. Since then she'd always checked the bed before she got in.

"That was a ghastly thing for you to do" She turned her nose up at me, her British accent made her sound like the Queen talking to her servant. "You are a beastly girl"

"Enough!" Miss Black cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Cameron, but you know this behaviour is not tolerated at the Golden Lion Academy for the Gifted and Talented. I will be phoning your parents up to have you collected in the morning"

I scoffed at her. "Good luck with that, I haven't seen my mom since I was eleven and my dad…" I trailed off. I didn't know how that sentence was supposed to end, because I had no idea where my dad was.

Miss Black blushed. "Well I'm sorry about that Cameron; I know this must be hard for you…"

"You have no idea" I replied coldly.

"My mind is made up Cameron. You will be leaving tomorrow morning. Go and pack your stuff"

I didn't bother to reply. I stood up, scraping the chair purposely across the floor, watching with satisfaction as Miss Black's face turned to horror as she worried about the state of her new million dollar wooden floor.

As soon as we were out of the door Evangeline pushed me against the lockers. "I can't wait until you're out of my room. Out of my school. Out of my life" she sneered

"You're just jealous because Prince Edmond would rather kiss me than you" I smirked as her face dropped.

"Rubbish" she spat as she slammed my back against the lockers.

"Get off me!" I pulled at her hair, trying to get her stupid skinny wrists off of my shoulders.

"What are you doing to my poor Evangeline!" A woman's voice rose above Evangeline's high pitched dramatic squeal. Her mother came speeding down the corridor towards us… not only was she Evangeline's mother but also our science teacher.

"Cameron! You again! You better get to the headmistress right this…"

"Already been" I shrugged. "I'm getting sent home tomorrow, so there's no point"

I turned around and began heading off to my room.

"Good riddance" I heard her mutter to Evangeline.

()()()()

I threw my things in my suitcase, not caring that half of it was probably Evangeline's things. Hell, she had enough clothes to last her until she was fifty.

As soon as I was done packing I fell back onto my bed, the Egyptian cotton sheets brushed against my skin. I sighed contently. If there was one thing I would miss about this place, it would be the luxurious beds. I mean how many boarding schools give the students king sized beds to sleep on?

Someone knocked on the door. I ignored it. They came in anyway.

"Thought I might find you in here" Prince Edmond sauntered into the room as if he owned it… well, I guess he kind of did, his parents paid for half of the schools running costs.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yep, Evangeline told me you got kicked out… I was upset to hear it; I always thought you were a pretty nice girl"

"Oh, like when you told the whole school I was a 'slag' and 'frigid'?" I muttered.

"You know I didn't mean for that to happen, I just had a reputation to uphold… couldn't have all the girls thinking I got turned down" He winked at me. I felt sick.

"Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight" I tried ushering him out of the door.

"Do you have my number?" He asked. "So we can stay in contact after you've left?"

"Yes" I lied and watched with satisfaction as he walked out the door. I fell back on my bed again. I glanced at the clock, it was only ten, but I felt shattered and I was probably in for a long lecture tomorrow with a mom I hadn't seen for five years, let alone the fact I wanted to get to sleep before Evangeline came back and started snoring.

With thoughts drifting hectically around my mind, I fell into a deep sleep.

()()()()

I woke up early the next morning, more than ready to face the wrath of an angry mom rather than a smirking Evangeline… but to my despair she was already up.

"I packed the last of your things for you" she smirked.

"Thanks" I replied sarcastically as I got changed into jeans and an old shirt, ignoring the school uniform laid out on my bed that I'd never need to wear again.

Just as I was leaving the room, Leonora walked in, her arms full of stuff.

"Oh… Cameron…" She muttered, obviously embarrassed about me still being here. "I didn't realise you were still here, I was just moving my things into your room, Evangeline asked me to stay with her now that you'll be gone and…"

"Whatever" I shrugged.

I lugged my bags down into the main foyer where the headmistress was waiting, chatting to a good looking man I'd never seen before, and a few of the teachers I'd actually got along with.

"Yes, she is a bit of a handful, watch out" I heard Miss Black warn the man. Everyone stopped talking as I walked in.

"Let me take your bags for you" the man offered. I eyed him up and down.

"Who are you?" I asked haughtily.

He chuckled. "One of your new teachers, Mr Solomon"

I snorted. "I thought I was going home?"

Miss Black pushed in front of Mr Solomon. "I spoke to your mother last night; she's actually got a job as headmistress at a very elite boarding school called The Gallagher Academy. I haven't heard much about it but I'm sure you'll be very happy there"

My eyes widened. Not only was my mom headmistress of a school I knew nothing about, but I was going to have to stay there. I sighed.

"Have you said goodbye to all your friends?" Mr Solomon asked. "You may not see them again for a while"

I looked down at the floor, a lump rising in my throat. "I have no friends here"

Miss Black laughed cruelly. "Oh Cameron, don't be silly, you have lots of friends here… look, up there, it looks like Dillon's come to see you off!"

I glanced upwards, the sick feeling rising in my stomach as he walked down the stairs, the fake grin on his face.

"Oh yes, Cammie, we've had some great times together" he smirked.

Miss Black smiled. "I'm sure you'll keep in contact with each other"

"Sure" I lied.

"Now hug Dillon goodbye, you have to go now, you don't want to be late to your new school" Miss Black urged.

Dillon didn't hesitate before he flung his arms around me. I shivered in his grasp, tensing up as he touched me.

"Lovely" Miss Black smiled as we broke away, but Mr Solomon was staring at me intently, almost as if he were trying to read my expression, his face was full of concern.

Mr Solomon began to lead me to the car, taking my bags as if they weighed nothing.

There was a chorus of goodbyes as I left from the few teachers who had bothered to see me off, but I had no doubt they would forget about me in about a week.

"So, what was the deal with that Dillon guy?" Mr Solomon asked casually. I tensed up again. I thought it was a rather strange question for a teacher to ask.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Sure looked like something to me, was he not a good friend? You didn't look very comfortable hugging him goodbye" Mr Solomon pushed on.

"Just leave it!" I snapped. Geez, I'd only just met this stranger who was supposedly my new teacher and he was already prying into my life.

Mr Solomon ushered me towards a Limo, I stared at it in shock. "We're going to be going in a Limo?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course, your mother insisted, and besides, all the girls at The Gallagher Academy go to school in Limo's, it is a very prestigious school"

"And my mother is…?"

"Back at the school" Mr Solomon interrupted deftly.

I shivered at the thought of meeting her.

Once I was in the Limo I immediately got my phone out and logged onto Facebook. No notifications. I checked my emails. No emails. I really was the most unwanted person in the world, but just as I was about to throw my phone back into my bag it vibrated and let out a shrill ring.

"Wow, someone's popular, you only left five minutes ago" Mr Solomon joked from the driver's seat. But I wasn't listening. My heart was thudding, my palms were instantly sweaty, and I felt like I was going to throw up as I read the message from Dillon.

_Sad u've gone, but we sure had some fun times ;) maybe they'll be more in the future? I hope so. Luv Dillan xx_

Mr Solomon glanced at me in concern as I threw the phone on the floor, but he didn't comment.

"So what's the school like?" I asked.

"Can't tell you that" Mr Solomon smirked. "You'll find out when you get there"

"And where is it?" I frowned.

"Can't tell you that either"

"So you could in fact be kidnapping me" I retorted, annoyed at his lack of communication.

Mr Solomon made a snorting sound which I interpreted as a laugh. "Later on in life, when you know everything, you'll realise how ironic you just sounded"

"Right" I kicked at the seat in front of me in frustration but let out a squeal of pain.

"What the hell… What are the seats in this limo made of?! Bullet proof fabric?!"

"Something like that" Mr Solomon smirked at some kind of private joke he had with himself. "I wouldn't advise you to kick it again"

I could feel my anger bubbling inside of me. I wasn't used to feeling inferior. "You don't scare me you know" I told him moodily.

I saw him smirk in the rear-view mirror. "Oh, is that right? Well, that might all change soon"

"Will you just stop talking to me in riddles?!" I raged. "And tell me where we're going!"

"Well you certain have turned into a spoilt brat at that school" he muttered.

I was pretty sure my jaw actually dropped open. "What did you say?" I stuttered. I felt like he'd practically called me Evangeline. I wasn't like her… I wasn't.

"I said that you've turned into a spoilt brat" He repeated calmly.

"Well maybe if my mom and dad had bothered to come and see me, or in fact talk to me in the past 5 years I wouldn't be so bad!" I pouted.

Mr Solomon raised his eyebrows, but didn't reply.

I sulked for the remainder of the journey, only talking to Mr Solomon when he asked be the basic questions.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as we drove along the highway.

"No" I retorted.

After what felt like hours we finally turned into a town that was named Roseville. It was a pretty little town, completely secluded.

"Do you like Roseville?" Mr Solomon asked me.

"Looks boring" I retorted angrily.

We drove for another half an hour before we turned onto a dirt road leading into a forest. I shivered. I was driving into a dark forest… with a man who I didn't know…

"Hey, don't worry" Mr Solomon mistook my look of horror for one of nervousness. "The schools not that bad"

All I could do was gape as we rounded a corner and came face to face with a pair of iron gates. When a Prince goes to your school there tends to be pretty good security… but The Gallagher Academy seemed to take things to a whole new level.

Mr Solomon rolled down the window and started speaking to a hefty looking guard who finally opened the gates. I could have sworn I could hear an alarm going off in the mansion, but as we pulled up in front of what could only be described as a mansion surrounded by pedicured grounds, it stopped.

Mr Solomon carried my bags for me, grumbling about how I hadn't even said thank you. Well, it wasn't like I wanted to be here. I strolled through the mansion doors, it was eerily quiet.

"Everyone's at dinner" Mr Solomon answered my unasked question. "I'll show you your room and then you can go and join them, your mother is in her office, I'll take you to her after dinner"

I shrugged. I didn't take much interest in all the historical artefacts that littered the corridors, the strangest being a statue of what I assumed was the previous headmaster of the school with a massive nose. Above it there was a poster of a girl named Jessica who was up for student council. I sighed, this would be exactly like the school I'd just come from, except with my mom as the headmistress I wouldn't be able to leave.

Mr Solomon led me into a fairly nice room, but it was miniscule compared to my room back at my old school. "You'll be sharing a room with three girl's named Macey, Bex and Liz" he told me. "This bed is yours" he said, placing my bags down on a single poster bed that looked pretty uncomfortable… I couldn't help but realise there were no Egyptian cotton bed sheets.

"I'll leave you to change into your new school uniform, I'll be right outside"

As Mr Solomon left I risked a glance at the school uniform that had been laid out on my bed. It was terrible, even worse than my old uniform. The skirt was actually knee length, the blouse looked like I was going to church not school. I pulled on the skirt and hitched it up so it was halfway up my thigh. I rolled the sleeves of the blouse up to my elbows and decided to ditch the blazer altogether and replace it with a black cardigan. I topped up my makeup and took one final look at myself in the mirror. I was ready to face hell.

Mr Solomon was such a quick walker that I nearly had to run to keep up with him, and I had to admit as we approached the dinner hall it smelt amazing.

"Ready?" Mr Solomon asked as he stopped outside the noisy hall. I shrugged. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. The hall fell immediately into hushed whispers.

"Nothing to see here guys!" Mr Solomon's voice boomed out over the crowds of girls. My first thought was where were the boys? Could it possibly be an all-girls school? But then I caught sight of a group of boys on the table to my right, all staring intently at me.

As I walked through the centre of the hall with Mr Solomon I had no doubt everyone was whispering about me.

"I heard she was kicked out for killing a teacher"

"Apparently her mom didn't want her coming to this school because she's such a handful"

"Well I don't see why we have to have a stupid code red just for her"

I frowned. What the hell was a code red?

"Cammie, this is Macey, Bex and Liz" He said pointing to three girls sat at a table along with three boys. "Guys, this is Cammie, she's your new roommate"

"Hello, nice to meet you" Liz stood up and held out her hand for me to shake. I ignored it. These girls looked totally weird. My bad manners seemed to annoy the other two girls and they didn't bother to talk to me for the rest of dinner. I knew I was being unreasonable; these girls were probably nothing like the girls at my old school, but there wasn't any point getting close to anyone; I probably wouldn't be here long.

I nibbled at the salad in front of me, trying to delay the talk with my mom for as long as possible. Slowly, everyone started to leave the Grand Hall.

"Are you not eating anything?" I jumped at the sound of the voice. I hadn't realised one of the boys had stayed at the table. He shuffled along the bench so he was opposite me.

"I am eating" I gestured to the plate of salad in front of me.

"No… I meant real food; the chefs here do an awesome crème Brule"

"No one at my old school really ate much" I confessed. "Nearly all of us were on diets, got to keep a nice figure, y'know?"

Zach looked like he clearly didn't know and his eyes widened considerably. "Sounds like you went to a school for anorexics"

I glared at him.

"Sorry" He apologised half-heartedly.

"It's okay…" I trailed off

Zach watched me awkwardly as I finished off my plate of salad. "Why are you still here?" I asked. I hadn't meant it to sound rude but Zach looked a little put-out.

"Well, I didn't want to leave you here by yourself" He glanced around the empty hall. We were the only two left in there.

"Oh… thanks" I smiled. "So, why are there only a few boys here?"

"This is a girl's boarding school, but we had an exchange" Zach told me. "So, are you looking forward to seeing your mother?"

I chocked on my salad leaf. "Of course I'm not" I frowned. "I haven't seen my mom for five years and god knows where my dad's gone off to, they both left me" Zach sat frozen.

"A lot of kids at this school haven't seen their parents for longer than you" Zach's voice was cold, and I couldn't help but think he was speaking from personal experience.

I shrugged. "Well at least their parents didn't just leave without an explanation and dump them in some boarding school for five years without so much as a note" I spat.

Zach's eyes were suddenly murderous. "You're so self-centred Cammie!"

I watched in shock as Zach stormed out of the hall… but the shock didn't last long and soon all I felt was annoyance. How dare he call me self-centred?!

Just then, Mr Solomon walked in. "Well Cammie, your mother is ready to see you now, are you ready?"

"Been ready for five years" I joked as I walked to my mom's office, ready to face the music.

**Reviewwww, let me know if I should continue!**


	2. Run

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Most of you seem to like rebellious Cammie so I think I'm going to keep her for a little longer! ;) **

_Previously:_

_I watched in shock as Zach stormed out of the hall… but the shock didn't last long and soon all I felt was annoyance. How dare he call me self-centred?!_

_Just then, Mr Solomon walked in. "Well Cammie, your mother is ready to see you now, are you ready?"_

"_Been ready for five years" I joked as I walked to my mom's office, ready to face the music._

()()()()

When I walked into my mom's office the one thing I was determined not to do was cry. Except, if I did cry it would be in anger, and not sadness.

"Hi… Cammie" I froze in the corridor as I heard my mom's voice. Just to repeat that, I was in the _corridor_. At least ten metres away from the door to her office. I glanced towards Mr Solomon who was walking beside me for an explanation but he avoided my gaze.

The first thing I noticed about my mom when I entered the door was how pretty she was. The next thing I noticed was the fake smile plastered over her face masking the disappointment. I instantly felt the anger burning my stomach.

"It's… good to see you again" My mom came over to hug me, but I think the expression on my face and the way I backed away from her was warning enough to stay away.

"I'm sorry we have to meet like this after all this time…" She began to say.

"Yeah, five years is a fairly long time"

"I know… but there is a good reason…" My mom continued rather shakily now, probably realising that dumping your child in a boarding school for five years and expecting her to forgive you just doesn't happen.

"You know, what annoys me Rachel…" My mom winced at the way I used her first name. "It's the way you have the ability to actually look like your disappointed in me, when you're the one that dumped me at that crap boarding school for five years!"

"I know the circumstances weren't great, but I promise you Cammie there were really good reasons…"

"Well I'm waiting" I flounced over to the sofa and sat down, crossing my arms against my chest expectantly.

"Well, there's always been a secret I haven't been able to tell you Cammie…" She waited for me to interrupt again, but I didn't, I'd never been listening so hard in all my life. "I got offered a job at this school, an exceptional job, but this school has some… dangerous elements to it"

"Oh really" I scoffed.

"Yes… Your dad is involved in this profession too…"

"I hate him" I raged. "I hate you both for doing this to me"

I noticed tears forming in my mom's eyes. "Just… just please let me explain, this place wasn't just a normal job, I'm not just a headmistress…"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about… about this…" My mom took a deep breath as she pressed a button hidden under a picture of me and her at Disney Land when I was eleven.

All I could do was gape as the picture changed to one of her and my dad dressed in harnesses descending down a cliff. I saw a picture on the wall change to a poster advertising invisible ink.

"What? I don't…" I began to say, but my mom shushed me.

I continued to gape in disbelief as the whole room began to shift around; the fireplace was replaced with some kind of chemistry set, the papers on my mom's desk titled 'Way to improve school funding' caught on fire and were burned to cinders. A filing cabinet labelled 'Gallagher Academy admission papers' was replaced with the label 'Gallagher Academy alumni: TOP SECRET – VIEWING WITHOUT AUTHORISATION WILL RESULT IN DEATH'. I felt sick. All I could do was stare and watch with more horror than I'd ever felt in my life.

"I know this is a huge shock for you Cammie, but this isn't just a school for teenage girls, this is a school for spies, here at the Gallagher Academy…"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled. "You're a freak! Is this some kind of sick joke?! I hate you!"

When I was finally able to feel my legs I stormed straight out of the office.

"We should go after her… we should…" I heard my mom say.

"No, just give her some time to get her head around it, she won't do anything stupid" I heard Mr Solomon say. I snorted. What idiots, I was getting out of here. Now.

I went straight into my room when the three girls I'd met earlier were all sat on Macey's bed. They didn't even glance up as I came in.

I stalked straight over to my bed and threw all my things into my suitcases. It wasn't until I'd gone into the bathroom to pick up my toothbrush I heard Macey giggle and say "I think she knows now"

"Of course she knows, they reversed the code red… Macey, we should be nicer to her, don't you remember how hard you found it to settle in here?"

"Well that was just a cover, Cammie doesn't have a cover, she's just a spoilt brat"

I stormed out of the bathroom and chucked my toothbrush into my bag.

"I'm leaving" I said as I picked up my bag. Macey and Bex didn't even bother to look up, but Liz glanced at me. I felt a pang of guilt over how I'd treated her earlier.

"Cammie, I know it's a shock for you, but you'll get used to it" she said gently.

"Like hell I will!" I replied. "This place is a school for freaks"

"Bye then" Macey said rudely. "Don't let us keep you"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't!" I raged, but caught a glimpse of the rain pelting down outside… and was that thunder I could hear? Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to sleep, but I was Cammie, I never went back on what I said I would do, so I grabbed my bags and lugged them angrily out of the room, slamming the door behind me. My first thought was, I'd done it! I'd shown those idiots just who was boss. My second thought was, now what?

I traipsed through the castle for a while looking for doors, when I finally found one, it was locked. I kicked it angrily. How stupid would I look going back to the room? The girls would all laugh at me.

I stormed back down the corridor feeling sorry for myself. I wandered around the corridors for a little while, venturing down the darkest ones, looking for something interesting and not finding anything. That was until I stumbled across an old tapestry. The first thing I noticed about it was Macey's name.

"So that's why she's such a stuck up cow" I thought. I punched it, instantly regretting it as my knuckles collided with the stone wall behind it.

"Damn it!" I muttered as I rubbed my bruised knuckles, and then I noticed the tiniest of cracks had appeared in the stone. "That's strange" I thought. I knew the school was old but surely it would take more than a sixteen year old girl to cause the wall to crack. I pushed again on the tapestry and felt it shift beneath my weight. I gaped as the stone began to crumble away beneath my hands and I was eventually standing facing a hole in the wall. I didn't hesitate; I went straight through it, clutching my bags to my chest. I felt along the earthy walls of the passageway, shivering in the dark. It felt like hours until I could finally feel the wind brushing against my face and I exited the passageway. I strained my eyes to try to try to make out where I was but all I could see was endless fields; I must have been in the grounds.

I began to walk, not having a clue about where I was going… and it was beginning to sink in that I didn't actually have anywhere to go. But I couldn't turn back now. After ten minutes I couldn't fight my shivering anymore, and the rain continued to pelt down, soaking me through to the skin. I was drenched. I was freezing. I might have even gone far enough to say that I would have actually rather been at the Gallagher Academy rather than traipsing through fields with hyperthermia. The shivering was worse now. There was not one dry part of my body, my hair was stuck to my face, the wind kept forcing me to stagger backwards and the cold was biting through my skin. It finally dawned on me… I couldn't walk any further. I sank down onto the ground. I finally realised how helpless the situation was. I was possibly about a mile away from the school and no one knew where I was. I was an idiot.

**Reviewwww please!**


	3. Resentment

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Before anyone asks, yes, Abby Cameron is still Cammie's aunt in this story, but Cammie doesn't know yet. Let me know if you're still liking rebellious Cammie! Do you want her to be less rebellious, more rebellious, please let me know!**

_Previously:_

_I might have even gone far enough to say that I would have actually rather been at the Gallagher Academy rather than traipsing through fields with hyperthermia. The shivering was worse now. There was not one dry part of my body, my hair was stuck to my face, the wind kept forcing me to stagger backwards and the cold was biting through my skin. It finally dawned on me… I couldn't walk any further. I sank down onto the ground. I finally realised how helpless the situation was. I was possibly about a mile away from the school and no one knew where I was. I was an idiot. _

()()()()

"Shit! Cammie wake up!"

"Go away…" I murmured.

Someone continued to talk to me but I wasn't listening. Sleep. I wanted to sleep. I didn't open my eyes until I felt someone… pulling my clothes off.

"Get off me!" I shrieked suddenly. I felt them leap away from me. I forced my eyes open and saw Zach.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled as I saw my soaking wet jumper in his hands.

"I'm helping you!" He protested indignantly. "I was just taking your wet jumper off of you so I can put my coat over you"

"What? What are you talking about?" I murmured.

"Well, it is one in the morning and you are laying in soaking wet clothes in the middle of a field… trying to run away if I'm not mistaken?"

Everything from yesterday suddenly came flooding back to me. "Well done for noticing" I grumbled as I sat up, my aching arms protesting holding my weight.

"Just stay still for a moment, I want to check you're not hurt" He said.

"I'm fine" I reassured him. Zach began feeling along my arm, probably checking for broken bones, but for me it felt all wrong, it stirred the memory inside me that I would never allow to be remembered again.

"Just get off of me" I yelled as I stumbled up onto my feet. "Don't touch me!"

Zach looked at me in shock, and then annoyance. He probably thought I was just being difficult.

"Fine… if you're sure you're okay"

"I'm fine!" I nodded my head vigorously.

"Do you want some help walking back? You're frozen"

"No… just… just leave it… I'm fine" I shook off his offer and he merely shrugged. He lugged my bags back while I trailed along behind him.

"Are you going to tell my mom?" I asked glumly.

Zach glanced back at me. I probably looked terrible. "No, I think you've learnt your lesson"

I blushed and glared at him feeling humiliated beyond belief.

"And how did you know where I was?" I asked suddenly.

It was Zach's turn to look guilty. "I saw you going into the passageway and I followed you… I would have stopped you earlier but I knew you had to get it out of your system, I didn't realise how cold you were and you were soaked through to the skin"

"How come I didn't hear you?" I asked in astonishment.

Zach raised his eyes sceptically. "Spy"

The word sent shivers down my spine.

As soon as we were back in the castle I expected it to be empty, after all it was one in the morning, so I was shocked to walk past classrooms with girls still in there leaning over books and reciting things in tons of different languages. I caught sight of myself in one of the stein glass windows and cringed. I looked terrible.

"Well, my rooms back down the other way, I guess I'll see you later" he passed me my dripping wet bags and began to walk away.

"Wait… Zach!" I called out after him, but paused. Had I actually almost said thank you to Zach?

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing"

()()()()

The girls acted exactly the way I'd expected. They laughed at me.

"What happened to you?" Macey asked as if she didn't know.

I stormed straight past her and into the bathroom dying for a hot shower. I peeled off my soaking wet clothes and stepped under the shower. I screamed. Where the hell was the hot water?!

I heard giggling coming from the room.

"They shut off the hot water at twelve" Macey called to me from the bedroom. I groaned. What kind of school was this?!

()()()()

I felt like I'd only just woken up when a bell sounded loudly. I ignored it.

"Cammie, it's lesson time" I heard Liz say.

"Go away" I muttered.

"Shall we?" I heard Macey say.

"Let's do it" Bex giggled.

Just as I'd thought they'd finally decided to just let me sleep someone had jumped on my bed.

"What are you…?" I began to say, but I was stopped mid-sentence by a bucket of water being poured over my head.

"What the hell!" I screamed as I leapt up. I was livid. The first thing that caught my eye was Macey hysterically laughing at me.

"You bitch!" I screamed as I ran towards her. I grabbed a fist full of her long hair and began pulling it. She shrieked indignantly and grabbed my arm, pinning me to the wall, but I didn't give up. The screaming and yelling must have been loud enough for the whole school to hear but we didn't stop throwing insults at each other and kicking and punching despite Liz frantically trying to prise us off each other.

"Wow… that's hot!"

We both froze as we heard someone speaking from the door. The boy who I recognised as Grant was gaping at us from the doorway. Me and Macey both leapt up.

"Well make the most of it, because that's all you're getting" Macey thrust her hair about in a flirty way. I smirked at her pathetic attempts at flirting, although I had to admit Grant was practically drooling now.

"I don't think we were done actually" I said as I tried to grab at Macey's hair again, but before I knew what was happening Macey had me pinned down on the floor.

"Don't mess with me Cammie" She sneered at me. I gaped at her in shock.

"I'm going back to sleep" I stated as I stalked back over to my bed. I tore off the soaking wet bed sheets and grabbed Macey's quilt from her bed. She glared at me but didn't say anything as I climbed back into bed and pulled the sheets back over my head.

"Cammie if you don't come now you'll miss breakfast" I heard Liz say.

"Just leave her" Bex muttered. "Mr Solomon can deal with it"

"Yeah, let Mr Solomon deal with the brat princess" Macey spat in disgust. "Come on Grant, let's go"

I sighed in relief as everyone left the room and I was finally left in peace. Just as I felt myself drifting off to sleep I was rudely awakened. Again.

"Did you not hear the bell Cammie?"

I ignored Mr Solomon, but he just stripped back the covers from me. I shivered in the cold air.

"Doesn't this place have heating?" I grumbled as I sat up on the bed.

"No" Mr Solomon said bluntly. "And if you don't get up now then you'll regret it"

"So bite me" I retorted rudely as I grabbed the covers back and curled up into a ball.

"Fine, have it your way" He said. I could hardly believe my ears… was he leaving me to sleep?! I snuggled back down under the covers and shut my eyes.

"Shit! Ouch!" I yelled out suddenly, leaping up. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I told you if you didn't get up you'd regret it. All the beds are fitted with electric currents to give the person in them an electric shock, just encase someone isn't cooperating. Although, I must say, you're the first and only person we've ever had to use it on"

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal!" I moaned.

"Not in this school" Mr Solomon smirked. "I'll give you ten minutes to get ready and then you'll be going to your first lesson"

"No breakfast?" I asked.

"Nope, breakfast is over" Mr Solomon grinned. "You missed the chef's famous jam on toast. Shame. Maybe next time you'll decide to get up in time for breakfast"

I got dressed slowly, expecting Mr Solomon to be angry as I walked out of the door, but he was merely waiting patiently in the corridor.

"Won't you be late to teach your class?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes, you can apologise to them on the way to your lesson"

"No way" I sneered.

Mr Solomon rolled his eyes.

()()()()

We walked down endless corridors until Mr Solomon finally stopped outside a classroom. I totally expected it to be in utter chaos, from what I remembered of my old school if a teacher didn't turn up we'd just talk the whole lesson, but I was utterly shocked at the class that awaited Mr Solomon. Ten girls were sat perfectly silent studying their books.

"Girls, sorry I'm late" They all looked up. "But I'm afraid we had a rather stubborn student who decided she would rather sleep than learn"

The girls all gaped at me, some of them even gasping in shock as if this were the worst thing they'd ever heard of.

"Is there anything you'd like to say Cammie?" Mr Solomon asked.

I glanced at my fingernails as if I were bored of the situation. "No… not really"

Mr Solomon looked at me as if he were ashamed of me. "Fine, get to class, your class is next-door"

"Whatever" I sighed as I stalked to the next room.

Everyone stared at me as I flounced in, the woman who was teaching stopped speaking.

"Is there a reason why you're late?" She asked.

"I was sleeping?" I said as if it were obvious. I spotted the empty seat and sauntered over to it.

"Your seats over here" The woman pointed to a seat at the front of the room, right next to her.

"No thanks, I'd rather sit here" I said as I sat down on the stool.

"No, you will sit here!" She shouted making the whole class jump.

"No thanks" I repeated again.

The woman glared at me but didn't bother to try to order me around again. _One point to me._

"Now, as I was saying, can anyone tell me how to say 'It Wasn't me' in French?"

Every hand except mine shot into the air.

"Cammie?"

"I didn't have my hand up" I pointed out.

"Well, do you know the answer?"

"Obviously not, as I didn't have my hand up" I said sarcastically.

"Fine, Bex, do you know the answer?"

"Yes Miss Cameron" she answered immediately. I felt myself blush. The woman smirked at me. It was just my luck that Cameron was not only my first name but this horrible woman's last name, what a terrible coincidence.

"Cammie, this next question's easy, I'd appreciate if you could at least have a go at answering it"

I raised my eyebrows sceptically.

"I just want you to count to ten in French" Miss Cameron instructed.

All the girls sniggered. I blushed. Was this woman trying to make my time at this horrible place even worse? Of course I knew how to count to bloody ten in French, and she knew it too, she was just trying to embarrass me and it had worked. This place was better than I thought.

"This is stupid" I kicked at the table.

"And why's that Cammie?" The woman asked.

"What's the point in this? I'm never going to catch up with these freaks" The girls all glared at me.

"You won't if you don't concentrate" the woman sighed.

"I won't even if I do concentrate" I moaned.

"With that attitude you won't even be up to the standards of the junior class by the end of the year" she scolded. I shivered. A whole year of this… it was almost too hideous to think about.

"Well 'Miss Cameron' I'm sorry but I don't think this class is for me". I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Anywhere but here" I said as I marched out.

**Review please!**


	4. Secrets

**A/N: A lot of you seem to be enjoying rebellious Cammie so I'm going to keep her rebellious for the moment **** A lot of you seemed to like the little fight in the last chapter too so here's an extra special treat for you. And… a little ZAMMIE. Thanks for the reviews!**

_Previously:_

"_With that attitude you won't even be up to the standards of the junior class by the end of the year" she scolded. I shivered. A whole year of this… it was almost too hideous to think about._

"_Well 'Miss Cameron' I'm sorry but I don't think this class is for me". I stood up and put my bag over my shoulder._

"_And where do you think you're going?" She asked._

"_Anywhere but here" I said as I marched out. _

()()()()

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, bloody perfect, this school's great, everyone's so nice and the lessons are so easy" I muttered sarcastically into my pillow.

"I know it will be hard at first…" My mom came to sit at the end of the bed I was sulking on.

"Why did you dump me at that place?!" I turned round to face my mom. Her eyes were full of tears and she was dressed in one of my dad's old sweaters but I felt absolutely no sympathy for her.

She didn't make any effort to try to answer me. "And what about dad? Did he just clear off too? Decide he wanted nothing to do with me, that a boarding school away from everyone was the best option?"

Tears were fully flowing down my mom's cheeks now. "It wasn't like that at all" My mom sniffed.

"But he did leave didn't he?" I asked.

"Not in the way you think he did!" My mom seemed quick to defend him.

"Stop defending him!" I screamed as I got up off the bed. "He left me, he left you!"

"No, you have no idea!" My mom yelled back.

"Well it's not hard to guess!" I raged on. "It's obvious from where I'm standing, he left because he hated me, he left because he didn't want to be around you, I saw this thing all the time at my old school, parents splitting up because they were bored of their families, I…"

"Shut up" my mom screeched. "Shut up! You know _nothing _about what happened, stop saying things like that about your dad, he…"

"He what?!" I screamed. "He did love me really, he wanted to get in touch but he was busy with a new family, take your pick, I've heard it all before!"

My mom stood up. "He loved you very much…"

"What crap" I sniffed. "I remember him leaving in the middle of the night when I was eleven, I remember you crying the whole night, I heard you praying for him to come back, he didn't want us and you know it!"

"You wouldn't understand" My mom began walking away.

"Then tell me!" I pleaded through my tears. "If I'm not right then tell me!"

My mom gave me one last pleading look, almost as if she were telepathically trying to tell me something before she simply said "No" and walked out, wiping the tears from her face.

I fell onto my bed, not even bothering to hold back my sobbing anymore. How could this be my life? A mom that didn't want me, a dad who buggered off to god knows where and being stuck in a crap school.

"Sorry… I just came to get my…"

"Get out!" I yelled in the general direction of the door. How dare someone just flounce in when they could see I was crying. No one saw me cry. I hurriedly wiped my eyes and turned to face a timid Liz standing in the doorway.

"I said get out!" I screamed at her and felt my heart drop a little as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, bitch!" Macey came to stand behind Liz. "Don't you dare talk to my friend like that you brat princess!"

"What's it to you?!" I shrieked. "You have no idea about what I've gone through; none of you have any idea!"

"Your problems aren't the only ones in the world y'know" Bex was now standing calmly beside the others.

"I don't care" I sniffed. "I hate you all!"

"Well, we don't really like you either" Macey pointed out.

I flew at her, this time she wasn't expecting it and my fist hit her hard in the nose, blood leaking over my hand.

"You cow!" Yelled Bex and she jumped on my back, causing me to fall to the ground with a shriek.

"Stop it!" Liz was trying to get in the middle of us.

Macey who had gotten over the shock of my punch decided to join in. Everything was a blur of colour as punches were hurled and kicks were perfectly executed, I had no idea whose hair I was pulling but from the shrieks coming from Macey I guessed it was hers. I pulled harder.

"Please stop!" Liz was practically crying now.

Suddenly I felt someone's elbow collide with my eye, I shrieked out in pain and punched the first thing I saw.

"Liz!" yelled Bex. Suddenly some of the weight was lifted off of me and I was just left with Macey as we frantically tried to hurt each other as much as possible. Suddenly someone was grabbing the neck of my collar and dragging me backwards. Macey took the opportunity of me not being able to breathe to punch me in the face and I felt her ring cut my lip, making my mouth suddenly fill with blood. But then Macey was being dragged backwards too. We were both practically suspended in mid-air trying to claw towards each other, wanting to hit any part of each other we could, but firm hands were gripping me.

"I understand this could get all of you in a lot of trouble" A disgusted voice sounded from near Macey.

As my eyes began to adjust to the sudden stillness I could make out Mr Solomon who had a tight hold on Macey around the waist. It was a while before I realised someone was holding onto me too and I tilted my head to see Zach holding onto me, smirking.

"Sir, look what that girl did to Liz!" Bex pointed at me and then glanced at Liz who was clutching her bleeding head. I looked at her guiltily as I realised who had taken my random punch.

I dipped my head guiltily as I muttered "I didn't mean to"

"Aren't you going to say…" Zach began to say, but I interrupted him.

"I'm really sorry Liz, I didn't mean to hit you" Everyone stared at me, probably in shock that the word sorry had actually come out of my mouth. But I did honestly mean it… I hadn't meant to get Liz hurt.

"Bullshit!" Macey hissed at me. I lunged for her but Zach held me back.

"Enough!" Mr Solomon scolded us, making us all feel like we were five.

"Zach, you take Cammie to the boy's room to get her cleaned up. I'll take the others to the hospital wing, Liz might need stitches"

I shifted about guiltily. "I can't quite believe this happened. Macey, you know the expectations we have here, you know we don't hurt the sisters" Mr Solomon said. It was Macey's turn to look guilty.

"All of you will be attending extra CoveOps lessons as punishment" Mr Solomon said. We all groaned, except Liz who I could have sworn actually smiled.

I followed Zach through a corridor I hadn't been down yet, it was far away from any of the girls rooms.

"This is where we sleep" Zach said as he opened the door to one of the rooms. The first thing I noticed was how clean it was. My mind drifted back to the memories of my old school… and as much as I hated the memory I could recall how messy Dillan's room had been, clothes everywhere, items sprawled across the floor...

"Earth to Cammie!" Zach was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry" I croaked.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked suddenly, and to my embarrassment my eyes were tearing up. I blinked away the tears viciously, inwardly cursing myself.

"Fine" I croaked.

"Okay…" Zach said unconvinced as he lead me to his room and sat me down on his bed. I shivered as his fingers touched my face.

"Looks like you'll live" Zach smirked. I caught sight of myself in the window reflection and cringed.

"It's okay, it looks worse than it is" Zach promised me. He got a first aid kit out of his cupboard. I raised my eyebrows sceptically.

"We all have first aid kits" Zach told me, laughing at my expression. "P&E classes can be brutal"

I watched as he got out antiseptic and cleaned the cuts around my eye and on my lip, ignoring my winces as it stung.

"There" Zach gave my face one final dab and stood back. I looked into the reflection again and sighed in relief. The blood was mostly gone, just a bruised eye and a cut on my lip remained.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"No problem" Zach said, a little shocked I'd said thank you.

"Why does everyone seem to act so shocked when I'm nice?!" I asked in annoyance.

"I wasn't shocked… I was happy" Zach sat down on the bed beside me. "I feel like you're finally letting me in… letting me see the real Cammie"

I felt my heart speed up. "What do you mean?" I asked in alarm springing up from the bed. "There is no _real Cammie_"

"I'm not stupid Cammie" Zach said gently. "I know you're putting on an act… I know you've been hurt… but if you just at least try to settle down here, you'll enjoy it, it's…"

"You're talking crazy" I spat. "You've got it wrong, you have no idea about me, and you have no idea what I've been through"

"I know… but maybe it will help if you tell me!" Zach exclaimed.

"No, no one will ever, ever know what happened to me" I said desperately.

"I promise you if you tell me… I can help; I'll help you, I…"

"No one can!" I yelled. "Don't you see?! Sometimes you just need to know when to shut up Zach!"

I stormed out of the room… but then I realised… I had nowhere to go.

"Ah Cammie!" Mr Solomon called out behind me. I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes but Mr Solomon was too quick.

"What's wrong Cammie?" He asked immediately.

"Nothing" Mr Solomon sensed the warning in my voice and decided not to push it. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We're all in Sublevel one, I thought I should come and get you"

I nodded and followed him down the corridor until we came to an elevator. It did a retina scan and then asked me for my identification. I stared at Mr Solomon in bewilderment and then stared back at the scan.

"Cameron Morgan… Gallagher…" Mr Solomon nodded in encouragement, the words felt foreign on my lips, like I was a fraud. "Gallagher girl"

The lift descended and we were plunged into darkness. The lift continued to move for about a minute before it finally skidded to a stop.

Everyone was already sat down, including Zach, and the only spare seat was next to him. I took it quickly.

"Sorry I'm late class" Mr Solomon took his place at the front of the class. I expected him to direct his gaze accusingly at me but he simply looked straight at the wall behind me… maybe he felt sorry for me… or that I'd had enough punishment.

"Before we begin I wanted to tell you that we will be doing a CoveOps practise next week"

I looked down at the desk, knowing I wouldn't be participating, but Mr Solomon looked straight at me as he said "All of you"

I didn't listen to a word Mr Solomon was saying after that. I was being aloud out of the mansion… I would be able to use my phone, I would be able to talk to normal people… maybe, just maybe I would be able to escape this hell hole. Or maybe not.

**Review please!**


	5. Lies

**A/N: I'm pretty sure a lot of you are beginning to guess what's happened between Cammie and Dillon but there is going to be a slight twist at the end! Thanks for the reviews!**

***Chapter replaced/updated due to a small error, Cammie went from wearing a dress, to jeans, to her uniform… so all fixed now!***

_Previously:_

"_Before we begin I wanted to tell you that we will be doing a CoveOps practise next week"_

_I looked down at the desk, knowing I wouldn't be participating, but Mr Solomon looked straight at me as he said "All of you"_

_I didn't listen to a word Mr Solomon was saying after that. I was being aloud out of the mansion… I would be able to use my phone, I would be able to talk to normal people… maybe, just maybe I would be able to escape this hell hole. Or maybe not._

()()()()

The day of the CoveOps practise mainly consisted of every girl asking Macey for fashion advice. I rolled my eyes, I didn't need some stuck up cows advice. We had been told to dress in our school uniform, but of course, as girls, we weren't really sticking to that rule. I put on my favourite pair of boots.

"You have a good fashion sense"

I blinked stupidly. Had Macey actually just complimented me?

"Thanks…" I replied warily as I turned to face Macey, expecting to see her smirk or laugh but she had a genuine smile on her face.

She laughed at my wary look "Hey, I know good designer shoes when I see them!"

I smiled back, glancing at her Jimmy Choo shoes. "You know some old Converse trainers would go better with that type of skirt"

Macey glanced at herself in the mirror. "True, but I don't have any; my parents won't buy me any shoes that don't have at least a three figure price tag"

"Hm…" I rummaged around in my cupboard and brought out a pair of scruffy converses. "Here"

"Oh my god; thanks!" Macey cried as she put them on and smiled with satisfaction.

"Time to go girls!" Mr Solomon called from the door and we all filed out.

My heart hammered so loudly against my chest I was surprised no one else could hear it in the silence of the van we'd all been stuffed into.

"We will be practising brush passes again" Mr Solomon's voice boomed from the front of the van. "Cammie, as you haven't done this before I'll pair you with Zach and he can teach you what to do"

"No!" Everyone stared at me in surprise. "I… I'd rather try on my own"

"Are you sure?" Mr Solomon frowned.

"Yes" I replied immediately, feeling my phone rubbing against my side in my jacket pocket.

"Very well, you will all divide up and try to discretely pass this coin between each other. Remember, there will be civilians everywhere so blending in is the key"

We all split up. I watched carefully where Zach headed off to, taking extra care to go in the opposite direction.

I just walked through the streets for a few minutes, enjoying the company of all the last minute Christmas shoppers, all going about their normal lives. My phone vibrated a few times in my pocket to signal I had messages but right then I felt happy in my own little world away from everything. I sat on the bench for a while.

"Cammie are you there?"

I jumped out of my skin at the sound of Mr Solomon's voice, completely forgetting I had a comms unit in my ear.

"Cammie?" He said again sounding a bit more panicked.

"Yes… Mr Solomon?" I answered quickly.

"Zach's round the corner from you, I want you to take the coin off of him, it's in the palm of his left hand"

I looked around frantically at the realisation that Mr Solomon was watching me.

"Yes, I am watching you" Mr Solomon spoke smugly through the comms. I looked around again but I couldn't see him anywhere. That was when I wished I'd listened more in class when Mr Solomon was talking about tails… and I realised, running away would be harder than I'd first anticipated.

I sighed deeply and got off of the bench. I turned the corner and immediately spotted Zach who was walking straight towards me. My first instinct was to run back the way I'd come, but something was telling me to stay absolutely still, to try to blend in with the crowds, and to my utter disbelief Zach didn't even give me a second glance. At first I thought maybe he was just trying to be nice; let me at least think I was a good spy… but when he started to lose his cool and frantically began to look around for me I realised… he really couldn't see me.

I smiled to myself suddenly and began moving even closer towards him following the flow of the crowd. I didn't make any effort to confine myself to the shadows or hide in any shops. In that moment I was simply a Christmas shopper, just like everyone else. I began to get closer and closer to Zach, he was practically livid now looking for me. As he got even closer I made sure I was right on the outskirts of the group of girls my age doing Christmas shopping. I was thankful that the Gallagher Academy uniform was almost exactly the same as the local high school and so I didn't really stand out much.

"Hey, I'm DeeDee, are you shopping with us?" A blonde girl beside me asked.

That was the moment when I could have panicked. Zach was less than one metre away from me and I was hardly a good enough spy to be able to concentrate on not only grabbing the coin but also engaging in conversation. But I stayed calm as I replied in a slightly more southern accent "I'm Cameron, and yes if that's okay?"

"Of course" the girl replied as we passed by Zach and without a touch to his skin the coin was in my hand. I gripped it tightly. Only then did I feel it was safe to turn around and smirk at Zach who was searching his pockets frantically looking around. Even as I felt the group of girls slip past me and leave me in the open, straight where Zach could see me, he was still looking around in disbelief.

"Mr… Mr Solomon…" I saw Zach muttering into his comms and his voice filled my ear. "The coin… it's gone… I didn't even see anyone take it!"

"Nice one Cammie" I could hear the smile in Mr Solomon's voice.

"What?" Zach asked in disbelief as he continued to search the streets for me.

"Oh go on Cammie, he'll never see you" I could have sworn Mr Solomon held some pride in his voice. I sauntered up to Zach enjoying the moment as he blinked at me in disbelief.

"I… I don't understand… You…"

I shrugged. "Guess I'm just good at going unnoticed"

Zach was still staring at me and the coin in my hand.

"A pavement artist…" He muttered under his breath.

"What?" I frowned.

Zach blushed and looked away. "Nothing"

"Right…" I said slightly annoyed that he was obviously keeping something from me.

"Bex, your turn to take the coin from Cammie" I heard Mr Solomon say, but I wasn't really concentrating and it was no surprise to me that within five minutes the coin was no longer in my hand.

I carried on walking along the streets with Zach, both of us deep in thought and hardly registering Mr Solomon's voice in our ear's telling our classmates to take fingerprints and continue passing the coin. Suddenly Zach pulled me into a dark alleyway.

"What are you…" I started to say.

Zach gently brushed my hair behind my ear and turned off my comms unit, doing the same with his. We were plunged into silence.

"You were… amazing" Zach whispered.

"Thanks…" I muttered, not really sure if it was okay to accept a compliment for not really doing anything. I was pretty sure that although blending into a crowd was a good thing for a spy it wasn't so good for a girl. Zach's face was so close to mine I did a double take… he was leaning in; his lips were brushing against mine….

A loud vibrating sound from my pocket made us both jump back. I ignored it and continued to stare at Zach, leaning in towards him again…

"Aren't you going to get that?" Zach asked.

"Urm…" the phone vibrated again. I sighed and retrieved it out of my pocket, my heart pounding at the five unread messages that flashed up on the screen. I glanced at Zach who was watching me carefully and with shaking hands I opened the first message. It was from Evangeline.

_It's so great without you here, Leonora and I just have midnight feasts every night now, please never come back._

I rolled my eyes, typical Evangeline. I deleted the message. Suddenly my breath hitched in my throat as I caught sight of the next text.

_Hope your new school is okay, better not be replacing me with another guy, call me, Dillon. X_

I deleted it and went on to the next.

_Are you ignoring me? X_

My heart pounded.

_Cammie, you told me you'd keep in touch… I'm starting to think you're ignoring me, but I hope not… because that would be bad._

I clicked on the last message that had just been sent.

_I don't care if you're ignoring me, I'm going to come and find you, I'll persuade you that you need me… I have a free day tomorrow, I'll visit you. We have a lot to catch up on… a lot to do…_

I couldn't read the rest, I couldn't see the screen through the tears in my eyes, my breathing was fast and shallow and it wasn't until Zach grabbed my hands that I realised just how bad I was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Zach asked as he attempted to snatch the phone off of me, but I gripped onto it so hard that my knuckles were white.

"Nothing" I gritted my teeth

"Cammie, it didn't look like nothing" Zach grabbed for the phone, and this time he got it, his eyes quickly skimming over some of the text messages before I grabbed the phone and threw it down on the floor, watching the screen crack.

"Dillon?" Zach whispered.

"It's… It's…"

"What did he do to you Cammie?" Zach's hands gripped tightly into my shoulders. I opened my mouth to admit everything… but then I thought back to Dillon's smug smile, the way he always got what he wanted, what he would do to get it.

"Nothing" I said smoothly. "But…"

"But what!" Zach yelled as his fingers dug even deeper into my shoulders.

"Dillon's my boyfriend" I lied. "It was just… a shock to see a text from him"

"Boyfriend?" Zach asked warily and I felt his fingers relax against my shoulders. "So… so he hasn't hurt you? He's not blackmailing you, he…"

"Of course not" I tried my best to laugh mockingly. "Why would he? He's my boyfriend, I love him"

"Right" Zach's hands let go of my shoulders and dropped dead to his sides. His expression was unreadable. He reached to his ear and turned back on his comms.

"See you later" He said without looking at me as he stormed down the alleyway.

"Zach!" I yelled after him but he didn't even slow.

It was a while before I realised that my phone that lay smashed on the floor was vibrating against my foot… continually… meaning someone was calling me. I felt sick to my stomach as I picked it up and held it against my ear.

"Hi Dillon…"

**Review please.**


	6. Memories

**A/N: This chapter makes me sad! So in this chapter you finally find out a little more about what happened to Cammie, and there's a bit of a twist too. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews.**

_Previously:_

"_Of course not" I tried my best to laugh mockingly. "Why would he? He's my boyfriend, I love him"_

"_Right" Zach's hands let go of my shoulders and dropped dead to his sides. His expression was unreadable. He reached to his ear and turned back on his comms._

"_See you later" He said without looking at me as he stormed down the alleyway. _

"_Zach!" I yelled after him but he didn't even slow._

_It was a while before I realised that my phone that lay smashed on the floor was vibrating against my foot… continually… meaning someone was calling me. I felt sick to my stomach as I picked it up and held it against my ear._

"_Hi Dillon…"_

()()()()

"Everything okay Cammie?" Mr Solomon asked as I emerged out of the alleyway. I shot Zach a look.

"Fine" I lied.

"Why did you turn your comms unit off?" Mr Solomon asked.

I felt up to my ear with shaking hands. "Oh… sorry, I must have done it by accident"

That was obviously the wrong answer as Mr Solomon frowned at me sceptically.

"Well, seeming as we're out now, I want to try a slightly more advanced practise, if you'd all like to follow me into the woods we can…"

"Why the woods?" I asked him frantically.

"Because I don't think the townsfolk would appreciate what we're about to do" Smirked Mr Solomon as he gave me a pat on the shoulder. I followed behind him glumly.

"Right, spies primarily rely on eyesight" Mr Solomon told us. "So, I want to see if you can track each other down and pin someone else to the ground… while blindfolded"

The others all exchanged looks of glee while I looked down at the earthy ground, my mind focused solely on Dillon.

"Cammie, as this is a little advanced for you I'd like you to be the one that Zach will aim to pin down"

"Whatever" I sighed as if this were beneath me. Mr Solomon rolled his eyes at my attitude.

He put a blindfold over my eyes and led me a little further into the woods. I shivered.

"Okay Zach off you go"

I could hear Zach's footsteps crunching on the sticks beneath our feet, I could imagine Zach hands feeling along the trees. I let out a small sigh and shifted my weight onto my other foot. Suddenly I felt someone collide straight into me, causing my feet to give way as I tumbled onto the floor. The girls giggled and I could hear the smugness in Zach's voice as he said "Oops".

()()()()

"Just let me go Dillon, I told you, it's over!" I stormed angrily through the forest towards the Golden Lion Academy.

"No!" Dillon grabbed my arm and yanked me backwards.

"Ouch!" I cried out indignantly.

"You can't break up with me!" Dillon yelled. "You can't"

"I can and I have" I said trying to pull my arm out of his grasp, but his grip was too tight; it was starting to turn my skin a pale white.

"You're hurting me" I whimpered, trying again to pull away.

"Good" Dillon hissed. "You deserve it"

"I haven't done anything… I…"

"You're frigid" Dillon sniggered.

"I'm just not ready yet" I said and winced as Dillon's hands found my waist.

"Well I am" Dillon smirked as pushed me against a nearby tree, causing me to fall flat onto the soil.

"Get off!" I yelled, but Dillon hand found my mouth and his hand clasped tightly over my lips.

"Shhh" He mocked. "It will be over before you can blink, if you just cooperate"

"Please Dillon!" I begged with a muffled voice under his hand, my eyes were obscured by my tears

Dillon pushed me into the floor even more, coating me with dirt, his hands were all over me…

()()()()

"I… I'm sorry… did I hurt you?"

I blinked twice as Zach's face obscured my vision and it took a while for me to realise where I was.

"No…" I whispered through my tears.

I noticed Zach look to Mr Solomon for help with a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Maybe we should take her to the nurse?" Mr Solomon asked as if he too were unsure what was happening.

"I told you I'm fine!" I yelled as I got up from the floor, brushing the dirt off of my uniform. I stalked back the way we'd come.

I heard footsteps following me for a while but eventually they subsided and I heard Mr Solomon say "Leave her, she just needs some time alone"

I thought back to the girls who'd all been watching me get pinned down by Zach, the way their laughter had turned to stunned silence as I'd begun to thrash about in Zach's arms as he looked at me in bewilderment. To them it had just been a CoveOps exercise; to me it had been the second worst moment of my life. I'd promised myself I would never relive that night… but now not only had I relived it but the whole of Gallagher would think I was a freak.

I went into one of the local café's that Roseville was full of; the woman on the counter eyed my filthy uniform with distain but served me my hot chocolate anyway. I sat staring at it for hours, watching as it turned cold and the sky outside turned from a bright blue to an eerie grey; reflecting my mood perfectly.

"Would you like another one of those?" A boy asked me.

I instinctively shook my head, hoping he'd get the message and leave but instead he sat down. Something about him seemed familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The boy asked. "I'm a good listener"

I smiled but shook my head.

The boy peered closer at my uniform and frowned. "Oh… The Gallagher academy, isn't that some kind of snooty boarding school?"

I opened my mouth to correct him and tell him that a snooty boarding school was the last thing it was but something held me back. Didn't I want to expose the Gallagher Academy and get it shut down? Didn't I want the girls to get a good reality check? Didn't I want to revenge my mother?

"Yes, it is a snooty boarding school" I sighed.

The boy blinked at me in shock for a while; and then smiled. "I've heard some strange things about that school…" the boy pushed on.

"Oh have you?" I asked sarcastically. "Well I heard the moon may be made of cheese but I don't believe it"

The boy laughed out loud.

Just as he was about to ask me something else I heard my phone beep.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He joked as I fished it out of my pocket. But I didn't smile at his joke.

_I found out your school is in Roseville, I'll meet you at Roseville train station tomorrow at 10. Remember; I don't take no for an answer._

I shuddered.

"Problem?" the boy asked with genuine concern.

I shook my head but stared at the text thoughtfully.

"What did you say your name was again?" I asked the boy.

The question seemed to throw him off track a little but then he grinned. "Tyler" He said with confidence. "You?" he asked.

"Cammie" I told him. And then looked back at my phone. Was I really about to confide in a stranger? But something about the boy put me at ease, the way he knew nothing about my life unlike the people at Gallagher, he had a kind of calming air about him.

"Tyler… If you had… a girl that wouldn't leave you alone… what would you do?"

The boy frowned in confusion at my question.

"Don't worry… It was a stupid question" I said blushing and shoving my phone back in my pocket. I got up to leave but his hand pulled me back down.

"Well Cammie, you seem like a strong, pretty and intelligent girl, I would have thought no one would have been able to boss you around"

"But what if they had… a hold over you?" I shuddered.

Tyler frowned. "Well, I don't see why you don't just dump your phone in a nearby bin and carry on with your life, is there no one you can talk to about this… boy?"

"I never said I asked the question in relation to me!" I said suddenly alert. "It was… for a friend"

"Right" the boy nodded as if he knew I was lying. "Well, like I said, is there no one you can tell?"

I thought back to all the people I'd known at The Golden Lion Academy, all the girls who I'd tried to make friends with but had all pushed me out, all the boys I'd kissed just as something to do, all the teachers who'd hated me from day one. Then I thought back to The Gallagher Academy where I had my mom who wanted so badly to get to know me, Mr Solomon who'd been so kind to me despite me being a brat. Bex, Macey and Liz who had tried to be nice but I hadn't given them a chance, and Zach who I'd also pushed away despite him wanting to help. That was when I realised maybe it was me who needed the reality check… but then I thought about the way my mom had left me, the way Bex and Macey had poured water over my head, the way Mr Solomon had asked me to apologise to his class for being late, Miss Cameron who'd tried to embarrass me in front of the whole class, and instantly my inner wall was back up.

"No" I said. "There's no one I can tell"

Tyler's face dropped as if he'd hoped I was about to tell him the whole story.

"Look, I have to go" I said suddenly. "I've been here too long, they'll be worried about me…" _They probably forgot I'd gone missing._

I made a quick exit from the café and surprisingly Tyler didn't even bother to stop me. I hardly realised how dark it was as I traipsed through the town feeling sorry for myself, until someone grabbed me by the wrist. I let out a scream and spun around, but it was only Mr Solomon.

"It's just me" He reassured.

"Why did you have to sneak up on me like that?!" I asked in annoyance.

"I wanted to check it was you!" Mr Solomon exclaimed, didn't want to just jump on a random girl in the streets, I thought you wouldn't want to come back and I'd have to drag you back.

I allowed myself a small smile, but then I looked around the empty street. "But I'm like the only one out here" I frowned.

"You're… hard to spot" Mr Solomon told me and I heard a note of pride in his voice.

"I'm pretty sure for a girl that's a bad thing" I muttered.

"But for a spy Cammie… that is a unique gift, something that you should pride yourself on"

I thought about his words throughout the entire walk back to school, was it true? Could I have a gift as a spy that hardly anyone else had. I thought about the CoveOps exercise we'd done in town where Zach hadn't been able to see me and I instantly knew the answer. Yes. But whether I chose to embrace it or not was up to me… We finally reached the Gallagher Academy gates, and I felt realisation hit me like a bus.

"Where is Zach tonight?" I asked suddenly stopping mid-walk.

Mr Solomon paused beside me.

"Oh, he was out looking for you too" Mr Solomon said puzzled.

That was when I remembered the lesson we'd had on disguises with Mr Solomon. Yes; I'd sulked all through it but I could remember vital bits, like how a wig and some different coloured contacts could change you completely. I thought back to the way I'd remembered Tyler from somewhere. Then I knew; I'd been speaking to Zach in that café.

**Review please!**


	7. Stay

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was a KILLER to write so I hope you like it… One review I wanted to address asked if I could make Zach a little cheekier and sarcastic like he is in the books. I know Zach's been a little OOC in this story but I'm planning a little something that will hopefully make Zach seem a lot more like he is in the books in the next few chapters. Also, this chapter doesn't mean that Cammie is going to stop being rebellious, hell no, still lots of that to come, I know a lot of you are enjoying the rebellious Cammie. But also she won't be rebellious forever… so I hope to please you all by making her a bit of both. Also some bonding with Macey, Liz and Bex coming up as well as bonding with her mom and aunt and more Zammie!**

**Also I seem to have forgotten the disclaimer so 'I don't own the books, Ally Carter does'**

_Previously:_

"_Where is Zach tonight?" I asked suddenly stopping mid-walk._

_Mr Solomon paused beside me._

"_Oh, he was out looking for you too" Mr Solomon said puzzled._

_That was when I remembered the lesson we'd had on disguises with Mr Solomon. Yes; I'd sulked all through it but I could remember vital bits, like how a wig and some different coloured contacts could change you completely. I thought back to the way I'd remembered Tyler from somewhere. Then I knew; I'd been speaking to Zach in that café._

()()()()

"Cammie!"

"No!" I screamed. "Please!"

"Cammie it's me, Bex!"

I shot up out of bed like a bullet. My heart was pounding uncontrollably, my palms were sweaty and I struggled to slow my breathing.

"Bad dream?" she asked in concern. I hated how genuine her voice sounded, I didn't deserve her kindness.

I nodded and sat shakily on the bed.

"Where are Macey and Liz?" I asked suddenly.

Bex looked at me apologetically. "Well, Cammie, you were screaming all night, you wouldn't wake up and it kept us awake, so Liz and Macey slept in Tina's room"

I blushed. "I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault" Bex shrugged as she sat down beside me on my bed. "And it didn't keep me awake" she grinned suddenly. "I'm a really heavy sleeper"

I stood up suddenly making Bex jump. "Bex" I said shakily. "What time is it?"

I dreaded hearing her answer and cringed as she said "9.45" I had fifteen minutes until Dillon got here and I wasn't even dressed!

I dashed around the room after that, Bex watching me in despair.

"Cammie, don't you want to… y'know… speak to your mom? Or a teacher or something?"

"Why?" I asked in confusion as I pulled on my school skirt and grabbed for my blouse.

"Well Cammie, you were screaming most of the night…"

"It was just a bad dream" I sighed.

"…And what about what happened yesterday? Was it really just because Zach hurt you?"

I stopped for a second, realising maybe the girls here were slightly more perceptive than I'd first thought.

"Cammie I have no idea what's happened but you have people here who you can talk to… Me, Macey and Liz… we're not that bad!"

I felt tears prick at my eyes but blinked them away.

"Thanks Bex, but seriously, it's nothing" My voice held a warning in it that said the conversation was over, but Bex was still staring at me.

"What happened to your arms Cammie?" Bex asked suddenly. I inwardly cursed myself as I quickly pulled the blouse on and pulled down the sleeves.

"Cammie, what happened to your arms?!" Bex repeated more urgently.

I sighed. "It happened when Zach pinned me down yesterday" I lied.

Bex gracefully moved across the room and her hands gently grasped my wrists. She rolled up my sleeves and ran her fingers over the bruises that caked my arms thoughtfully. "These look weeks old" she finally said.

"I guess… _some…_ of them may have been from a few weeks ago… I'm very clumsy" I tripped over my words and Bex was now staring into my eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me" Bex said confidently.

"No there's not" I snatched my wrists away from her grasp and rolled down my sleeves. I glanced at the clock. It was ten. I grabbed my coat and threw it on, pushing past Bex and as I reached the door I shoved past Macey and Liz who were entering the room.

"Are you okay Cammie?" Macey called out after me as I sped down the corridor.

"Fine!" I yelled out behind me.

"Ah, Cammie!" I bumped straight into my mom. "Someone's a bit keen to get to CoveOps!"

I frowned. "But… it's Saturday"

My mom smiled. "Yes, we have lessons up until twelve on Saturday"

I felt my heart drop.

"Cammie… I was wondering…" My mom began to say.

"Not now mom, I'm late… for breakfast"

"One second" She grabbed me by the wrist and I had to stop myself from wincing. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to my office tomorrow at six, I can cook us some food and we can just… talk… take things steady and…"

"No" I replied immediately feeling the anger burning my stomach. How could she think one meal would fix everything?

"Could you at least… think… about it?" She begged.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" I snatched my wrist away from her grasp and carried on down the corridor towards the tapestry. I reached into my pocket where yesterday I'd left my phone to text Dillon, maybe he'd be slightly less livid if I let him know I would be a little late, but it was gone.

"Breakfast is this way" I jumped at the sound of Zach's voice.

"Oh… right" I had no choice but to follow him in the opposite direction of the tapestry, Zach seemed to be walking purposely slowly… or maybe I was just walking stupidly fast. I could almost imagine Dillon banging on the door of the school, demanding I show myself, telling the whole school about what I'd done.

We finally reached the food hall and I sat down beside the girls, Zach sitting opposite me. I leant in towards Bex who looked slightly perplexed and didn't seem in the mood to speak.

"Can I borrow your phone Bex?" I asked pleadingly. "I can't find mine"

"Phone's don't work in here" she replied deftly.

I groaned and nibbled at my slither of toast until finally Zach got up to leave.

"Time for CoveOps" he grinned. I was sure my face fell a mile. I had CoveOps with Zach… he would never let me leave his sight!

I stalked down the corridor with him… until a plan suddenly formulated in my head.

"Mr Smith!" I called after the man who was speeding down the corridor in front of us. He stopped and Zach frowned at me in confusion.

"You go on without me; I need to speak to Mr Smith"

"Okay… I'll wait around the corner" Zach said as he walked off.

I kept my voice purposely low as I spoke to Mr Smith. "Sir… I heard you'd made sleeping gas… I just wondered if when the person woke up they'd remember what had happened?"

Mr Smith smiled, obviously rejoicing in the fact someone was asking about his invention. "The recipient won't remember anything from at least an hour before the gas is breathed in"

"Would you mind if I took a small sample?" I asked casually.

"Why in the world would you need it?" Mr Smith frowned. "I'm not meant to give it to students"

"It's for a CoveOps practise" I lied. "Mr Solomon told me to ask you"

"Oh!" Mr Smith suddenly exclaimed. "Of course! I have some right here actually…" he reached into his pocket and gave me a vial. I could hardly believe my ears; a teacher was actually trusting me. I felt slightly guilty.

"Use with caution!" he warned. "Releasing too much could be dangerous"

"Of course" I nodded grabbing the vial and stuffing it into my jacket pocket. I turned the corner.

"Everything okay?" Zach asked.

"Yep" I smiled and we went to CoveOps together, the vial feeling heavy in my pocket.

As I sat listening to Mr Solomon lecture I tried to convince myself what I was doing wasn't so bad. I'd done a similar thing when I'd released the frogs at my old school. I took a deep breath and opened the vial under the table, trying not to nudge Zach.

"And so, people don't notice stillness as… as much… as… move…ment…" Mr Solomon began to slur his words and slowly the heads in front of me dropped onto the table. Mr Solomon was the last to fall and as soon as he did I leapt up from behind the table and ran to the corridor, shutting the door behind me and taking in deep breaths of clean air. I didn't waste any time. I sprinted straight to the tapestry, all the way through it and right into Roseville. I immediately spotted Dillon who looked absolutely livid.

I sped up to him.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I…"

Dillon grabbed me. "I've been waiting for forty-five minutes" He said bluntly.

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't find an excuse…"

Dillon gripped me tighter. "Does anyone know?"

"No!" I said too quickly. Dillon's face hardened. "I promise!"

"Fine" Dillon pushed me into a nearby alleyway, and I instantly recognised it as the place where I'd spoken to Zach, the place where I'd lied to him.

Dillon's hands entwined in my hair, but not in a nice way, his hands were groping me and he forced my lips apart as he began to kiss me.

"Not here Dillon!" I spluttered, the full realisation of what he was about to do to me hit me.

"Fine" Dillon spat. "Where else can we go? Where no one can see us?"

"Gallagher" I said immediately thinking about the fact that all my roommates were currently unconscious on the CoveOps floor.

"And no one will be in your room?" Dillon asked sceptically.

"No" I sighed in relief as Dillon's hands left my body.

I led Dillon through to Gallagher, sticking to the shadows and secret passageways until we reached my room. I took a deep breath before leading him in. He didn't even wait until the door was shut before he pounced on me, pushing me against the wall. I tensed up. I just wanted it to be over; I wanted to get it over with. I shut my eyes feeling disgusting as Dillon's hands went all over my body, his lips touching mine at every opportunity. I felt the tears pouring down my face but I didn't try to stop them and I let out huge sobs as he pulled my jacket off.

"Shut up!" He yelled at me as his hand clasped my mouth trying to stop my sobs. He punched me hard in the stomach and I doubled over in pain, gasping for breath. I felt his hands clasp my wrists causing new bruises upon the old. He pulled me up and pushed me over to the bed, I collapsed onto it sobbing as my head collided painfully with the headboard and I felt blood run down my face.

My mind suddenly thought back to a lesson in P&E I had about using the attacker's momentum against them… and as Dillon leant over me I grabbed hold of his wrist and slammed him down onto the floor. His eyes first registered the shock before the anger, and then he came flying at me again, his hands desperately trying to pin me to the bed. I kicked my leg out towards his head like I'd seen Bex do in P&E, hearing a crack as my foot collided with his jaw. He lay on the floor for a while, all the breath knocked out of him, but it wasn't long before he was charging at me again, the anger was practically radiating off of him. He was on top of me again and I was out of ideas as to how to get him off me.

I couldn't see anything anymore, everything felt like a nightmare… until I realised that the weight that had been crushing me was suddenly gone. I dared to open my eyes and almost threw up at the sight of Zach standing over a bloody Dillon.

"Zach stop!" I sobbed as Zach's fist collided with Dillon's jaw and there was a sickening snap. I wanted to get off the bed and stop him but my body felt like it weighed double what it should. I let out another cry of pain and Zach's fist suddenly stopped pounding Dillon's head and he ran over to me.

He didn't say anything; he simply pulled me into his arms as I sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay Cammie" He soothed as he stroked my hair. "It's over"

I wanted to tell him it would never be over, Dillon would never stop, but I seemed to be incapable of speech. Zach didn't seem to mind and it felt like hours that he sat there cradling me in his arms, whispering into my ear, and it felt like ages until I finally stopped crying. But I didn't let go of Zach.

"You should have told me" Zach muttered gently. His words made me cry more.

"Hey, it's okay, it will all be okay" Zach held my face away with his hands and wiped the tears away from my face. He shrugged off his jacket and held it against where I guessed my head was bleeding.

"I'm… so… sorry" I sobbed.

Zach frowned. "What are you sorry about?"

"You probably… think… I'm just… a stupid… pathetic…"

"Shhh!" Zach placed his finger gently against my lips. "I don't think anything like that… none of this is your fault!" He glanced with disgust at Dillon who was passed out on the floor. I shivered and held Zach tighter.

"How did you… know?" I asked.

"I guess I always knew in the back of my mind… The texts, the conversation in the café, the way you acted at the CoveOps practise… But I never wanted to admit it to myself… Then I took your phone… I thought you'd give up on the idea of ever seeing him again… but then I heard you talking to Mr Smith in the corridor asking for sleeping potion…" he paused as if I were suddenly going to get angry at him. But I didn't. "I guessed what you were planning and when you opened the vial with the sleeping potion I tried to hold my breath and didn't breathe as much of it in as everyone else so I was only out for an hour or so… and then I went straight to your room and saw… him… trying…" Zach stopped in disgust. "But… this isn't the first time is it?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't answer.

"It's okay" Zach held me tightly. "I promise I will never let him do that again. Never"

He pulled me onto his lap and I buried my head into his shoulder.

"What are you going to… do… with him?" I asked shakily.

"I think… I'll take him to Roseville High hospital, I'll give him memory modification tea so he won't remember this, say I found him beat up in the parking Lott"

"He'll be back"

"I'll take his phone, he won't have your phone number, he only knows the name of your school… and he'll never get in"

I nodded. Surely it couldn't be that simple?

"I'll do it tonight when no one's up" Zach spoke thoughtfully. He glanced at Dillon and got out a napotine patch, slapping it firmly onto his head. I shivered as Zach dragged Dillon's limp body to a cupboard that no one ever used beside the room.

"I need to clean the cut on your head" Zach said gently. I mumbled something into his shoulder feeling drowsy. I felt him gently lift me and what felt like moments later I was laid on a bed and Zach's arms let go of me. I recognised it as Zach's room.

"Please stay" I murmured.

"I'll be one moment" Zach stroked a finger along my face and then he was gone.

He came back moments later with the trusty first aid kit. I cracked a small smile as he dabbed at my head, when he was done I pulled him down beside me. He gently ran his fingers over the bruises caking my arms.

"How long did it go on for?" Zach asked calmly.

"It was just once… that he…" I couldn't bear to finish my sentence and the grimace on Zach's face was a suggestion that he couldn't bear to hear the words. "But he kept threatening me afterwards"

"He never will again" Zach whispered.

"Tomorrow, we tell your mom" He said bluntly.

"No!" I immediately panicked. "Please Zach, I'll never see Dillon again, please don't bring my mom in to this!"

"What about the sleeping gas you let off in CoveOps?" Zach asked. "What will you say about that?"

"I'm the bad girl of the school remember?" I smiled slightly and whispered sadly "The rebel…"

Zach shook his head. "I know it's a cover Cammie"

"It doesn't matter… please, just promise me you won't tell my mom?!" I begged.

Zach looked thoughtful, and that was when I was sure he wouldn't tell her. He let go of me.

"Grant and Jonas will be back in a minute" Zach muttered and then grinned his signature smirk that made my heart ache. "They're probably going to have killer headaches when they wake up from the sleeping gas"

"Please don't leave me" I croaked.

Zach stared intently at me for a while until he finally lay back down on the bed beside me. Zach pulled the covers over us and we curled up together. Grant and Jonas must have come back in the room at some point but I never saw or heard them enter. Zach must have left some time in the night to take Dillon to the hospital, but I never saw or heard him leave. For once I was sleeping, actually sleeping, and for once I didn't have nightmares about Dillon, I dreamt about Zach.

**Review please!**


	8. Truth Hurts

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love the next chapter, there's a twist! I'll update soon!**

_Previously:_

"_Please don't leave me" I croaked._

_Zach stared intently at me for a while until he finally lay back down on the bed beside me. Zach pulled the covers over us and we curled up together. Grant and Jonas must have come back in the room at some point but I never saw or heard them enter. Zach must have left some time in the night to take Dillon to the hospital, but I never saw or heard him leave. For once I was sleeping, actually sleeping, and for once I didn't have nightmares about Dillon, I dreamt about Zach._

()()()()

"Shut up Jonas!"

"Well I'm just saying…"

"Just leave them to sleep!"

Everything that had happened last night hit me like a slap to the face as I felt Zach's arms around me; his snoring was gentle in my ear.

"What time is it?" I muttered stretching out on the bed.

I looked up at Grant and Jonas through my blurry eyes.

"Well… It's… 1.45pm…"

"We slept for over twelve hours?" I asked incredulously. The boys nodded and then we all turned to stare at Zach. His arms were still wrapped around me; his gentle snoring seemed to make me feel calm. I didn't want to wake him.

I undid his arms from around me and got out of bed, my uniform was crumpled up beyond repair and I tried in vain to straighten it out.

"Busy night?" Grant winked at me, and I immediately knew what he was implying.

I froze and tried to keep calm as I replied "Oh yeah, real busy, so busy I fell asleep in yesterday's clothes"

Grant raised his eyebrows. "So there's no particular reason you fell asleep in our room? In Zach's bed?!"

I immediately racked my brain for excuses.

"Cammie was hurt" We all turned to stare at Zach who'd sat up in bed and was yawning.

I felt up to my head where my fingers brushed over the cut on my temple. I winced. Grant's eyes stared at the cut for a while before he asked "What happened?"

"Fell" me and Zach said at exactly the same time.

"So… Cammie fell… you took her to our room to clean her head up and then… slept with her?!" Jonas' squeaky voice asked.

"Urm…" Zach looked at me for a moment. "Yeah… I guess"

"Well, it's been nice speaking to you, but I guess I better get back to my room…" I started.

"Yeah, Macey, Liz and Bex are going frantic; they think you've run away… in fact they might have gone to speak to your mom about it…"

I didn't wait for Grant to finish before I ran straight out the door towards my mom's office. I glanced around the door and saw the girls all sat worriedly facing my mom as she paced back and forth around the room.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Absolutely sure?"

"Yes" Squeaked Liz. "She never came back to the room last night…"

"Something going on?" I asked as I strutted into the room.

The girls all did a double take, my mom just sighed.

"Cammie, do you have any idea how worried I've been?!"

"Why would you be worried?" I asked sarcastically. "I was only gone for a night, you dumped me in a boarding school for five years, and you weren't worried then"

My mom collapsed weakly onto a nearby seat and Macey, Liz and Bex all stared at me with their mouths hanging open.

"Where were you last night?" My mom asked. But I could already see the assumptions running through her head as she eyed my ruffled up uniform, yesterday's makeup and my wild hair.

"Did you leave the castle?" she asked urgently.

"No" I said truthfully. Then a thought came into my head. If my mom was allowed to think I was just sleeping around with random guys then why shouldn't I have a bit of fun.

"It was one of the guys" I smirked as my mom's face paled. "In the year above… nice guy… experienced…"

My mom's fist slammed down onto the table. "Cammie, I don't care what you did at your old school, but here we don't tolerate…"

"Don't tolerate what?" I asked sceptically.

"Sleeping around with boys" my mom replied tight lipped.

I glanced at my nails to show I was bored of the situation. "What are you going to do about it? Kick me out?"

I felt a pang of guilt as my mom's eyes filled with tears… but she deserved it. If she hadn't of jumped to the assumption that I was a slut then I wouldn't have lied. She couldn't suddenly pretend to care after all this time.

"I have to punish you… and also about letting the sleeping gas out in Mr Solomon's class. It was a reckless thing to do…"

"Wait, Ms Morgan" Bex pushed her way into the conversation. "Now that I think about it… Cammie might have actually been in our room last night"

"Yeah" Liz pushed in timidly. "I think I might have seen her come into our room at one in the morning… maybe after doing some CoveOps revision"

"Oh yeah" Macey said. "Now that I think about it… I might have too"

I shot the girls a small smile, a symbol of thanks, but did they really think that was going to work?

My mom stared at me for a moment. "Well…" she started to say. "If you really think you were mistaken about Cammie not returning to her room last night then… I guess I have no reason to punish her"

I looked at my mom incredulously, and just as I was about to thank her, she shook her head, as if she just wanted to leave it, as if my life was nothing to do with her.

"But I will have to punish you for the sleeping gas incident… how about you help Abby… I mean, Miss Cameron… with her paperwork, Wednesday night"

I sighed. I hated that woman; she totally had it in for me. "Fine" I rolled my eyes.

"And Cammie… are you still okay to have dinner with me tonight?"

A lump settled in my throat. "Fine" I said as if it were no big deal. "I guess I could fit it in"

"Good… now, go have some… fun… or something… I think Mr Solomon has another mission planned for tomorrow"

We all nodded. As soon as there was a little distance between us and my mom's office I turned to the girls. "Thank you" I whispered.

"No problem…" Macey replied. "What are friends for?"

I felt the lump in my throat rise again. Friends. The word was almost foreign to me.

"Whatever you did do last night… It doesn't matter…"

"But, I didn't… sleep… with anyone, not like that" I laughed slightly at the look on their faces. "I was with… Zach, but I didn't want to get him into trouble… we didn't… do anything"

The girls all relaxed slightly. "Well, I have to say, I approve of you choosing Zach" Macey grinned and gave me a sharp elbow in the ribs… which wouldn't have hurt at all if I hadn't been punched there the day before. I doubled over in pain gasping for breath.

"Oh my gosh Cammie, I'm so sorry, I didn't realise I elbowed you that hard!" Macey exclaimed guiltily.

"You didn't" I replied through gritted teeth. "I just… hurt myself a little in P&E"

They all nodded understandingly and started chattering on about how brutal our new moves we were learning in P&E were.

()()()()

"Would you like more carrots?" my mom asked as she piled food onto my plate.

"No thanks" I replied as I looked with disgust at the burnt and almost inedible food in front of me.

My mom took a seat opposite me and dug hungrily into her meal while I merely pushed the food thoughtfully around my plate. A few minutes passed in awkward silence.

"How are your lessons going?" My mom asked formally.

I thought back to the few lessons I'd actually turned up to… in all honesty they hadn't been _that _bad. I was sure I'd be able to catch up with the class if I concentrated a little more… but I didn't want to be a spy. So there was no point.

"Lessons are… okay" I replied. There were a few more minutes of awkward silence.

"You know, not all our girls here go onto be spies, there are other jobs that you can do when you leave here" My mom seemed like she was speaking tactfully as if she were aiming to get the longest answer out of me as possible.

I shrugged.

"Do you… know… what you want to do when you leave school?" My mom asked. I slammed my knife and fork down onto the table.

"You shouldn't even have to ask that question!" I yelled. "You're my mom, you should know! You know nothing about me!"

"I'm trying" my mom pleaded. "Please, just sit back down and… talk to me"

"About what _mom_?!" I replied coldly. "About how my life at that boarding school was hell, about how you and dad dumped me in that crappy place without so much as a note?! Do you know how that made me feel?!"

"I did it to protect you!" My mom screamed back. "A life as a spy isn't something I wanted for you… the danger… the…"

"The what?!" I yelled helplessly. "The fact I'd be with you? You couldn't bear to have me near you could you? I was a good kid when I was younger, I followed you and dad around like a puppy, I loved you both, but now… now…"

"Now, you don't love me, I know" Tears fell onto my mom's plate. "But I'd have rather you didn't love me than have you put in the danger you're in now. A life as a spy isn't fun and games Cammie, when I put you in that boarding school I wanted you to have a normal life, a life free from danger and interruptions, it broke my heart when you got kicked out, I tried to find another school but nowhere would take you so I had to bring you here… a place where danger is around every corner…"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You're so _dramatic_!" I yelled. "No wonder dad left you!"

"You just don't get it do you Cammie?" My mom's voice shook with anger and sadness. "Your dad didn't leave us because he didn't love us, he didn't leave us for someone else, your dad left to find a better life for you, and he was the best spy in the CIA…"

"But he never came back did he?!" I sobbed. "He never bothered to come back and you know why that is? Because he found a new life!"

"No" my mom shook her head. "No"

"Yes!" I yelled. "You need to get over the fact he's left you for someone else"

My mom shook her head; hate boiled in her eyes as she looked at me and said "How dare you speak about your dad like that, the man who left to give you a better life, to help you live in peace, to defeat the people that were trying to kill you… he never came back because…"

"Because what?!" I screamed.

"He's dead" My mom whispered weakly, as if saying it would make it true.

"You're lying" I replied quickly. "You're a liar!"

I looked into her eyes, the lesson we'd had with Mr Solomon instantly came back to about how to tell when someone was lying. I looked to see if her eye was twitching. It wasn't. I listened to see if her breathing had increased. It hadn't.

"My dad's dead…" I whispered before the ground came up to meet me and blackness engulfed me.

**Review please!**


	9. Misconceptions

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is absolutely awful and it's really short but it's a filler for the next chapter which I LOVE. There's some major Cammie+Aunt Abby bonding! So yeah, please ignore this awful attempt at a chapter, I hope you'll stick with me for the next chapter!**

_Previously:_

_I looked into her eyes, the lesson we'd had with Mr Solomon instantly came back to about how to tell when someone was lying. I looked to see if her eye was twitching. It wasn't. I listened to see if her breathing had increased. It hadn't._

"_My dad's dead…" I whispered before the ground came up to meet me and blackness engulfed me._

()()()()

The first thing I felt was pain, a stabbing pain right in my heart. I opened my eyes and saw where my mom was talking with her back to me to one of the nurses. I hurriedly shut my eyes again.

"The bruises were weeks old" The nurse said.

"I had no idea" My mom chocked. "And you really think…"

"They were in the shape of someone's fingers, almost as if someone had grabbed her too hard… and then the bruises on her stomach… defiantly as if someone had hit her… although, that looked more recent. And god knows how she got that hit to her head"

"Should I talk to her about it?" My mom asked the nurse.

"Well… from what I hear you two haven't been on great terms… maybe you should give her some time"

"Yes" my mom agreed. I almost laughed. My mom really thought I would tell her what had happened to me? The thought was almost funny. And what even gave the nurses the right to look at my body?

"When do you think she'll wake up?" my mom asked.

"Soon" the nurse replied.

"Well… I think I should go… I don't think she'll want to speak to me"

The nurse agreed and I heard my mom leave. I pretended to wake up.

"Hello" the nurse smiled at me as she spotted me peering at her. "How are you feeling?"

_I just found out my dad's dead, it feels like I can't breathe._

"Fine" I lied.

"Good" the nurse smiled. "So I've told Mr Solomon you won't be going on the mission today, you can just have a relaxing day in bed…"

"Wait!" I interrupted. "Today's Monday?" I asked.

"Yes" she frowned.

"I want to go on the CoveOps mission" I said suddenly.

"I'm not sure…"

"Please" I begged, attempting to get out of bed to show her I was fine.

"Well…" I could hear her weakening.

"I'll be careful" I promised. I wasn't even sure why I wanted to go… I guess I just wanted fresh air… I felt almost suffocated stuck in this mansion.

"Fine, but you better take it easy" She warned.

I nodded eagerly and rushed to change into my school uniform which had been washed, ironed and now lay on the end of my bed. I fixed my hair which looked like a birds nest and ran all the way to the main entrance where the whole of my CoveOps class were just about to leave.

"Wait!" I shouted out after Mr Solomon. He smiled but then frowned.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Mr Solomon asked. "Your mother said you were in the hospital wing"

"The nurse said I could come with you" I said angrily, the thought of my mom trying to stop me leaving made me angry.

"That's fine with me" Mr Solomon grinned and gave me a small pat on the back before he whispered to me "I heard that your mom had told you about your dad… I'm sorry, he was a great man"

I nodded, fighting back my tears and the lump that had formed in my throat.

I pushed to the front of the class until I found Macey, Bex, Liz and Zach. His hand immediately found mine. I heard Tina gasp from behind me but ignored her.

"Cammie!" Liz shouted happily as soon as she saw me. "How are you feeling? Your mom just told us you'd fainted or something"

"Did she say why?" I asked casually.

Liz shook her head. "She said it was probably because you were tired"

I nodded. "Yeah that was probably it… I'm fine now"

Zach gave my hand a quick squeeze before he whispered in my ear "Did you tell her?"

I shook my head, but thought of the way she was planning to ask me about the bruises on my arms. I decided to forget it… for just one day I wanted to forget about everything and have a normal day out.

We ended up in Roseville practising brush passes again. As we passed Roseville hospital I felt suddenly scared… but Zach gave my hand another quick squeeze and I pushed it out of my mind.

I hated to admit it but I had the best time. The sun was out and as I blended into the crowds, trying to steal the coin off of Bex I felt totally normal. When I wanted to buy an ice lolly; I did. When I wanted to go and watch the performers in the street; I did.

I found myself in the pharmacy at one point, simply because I wanted to take a look. A boy about my age was at the counter looking bored out of his mind, his face lighting up when he saw me.

"Hey there, can I help you?" He asked.

"Just looking" I said as I scanned the row of sweets.

I picked up some M&M's and when I turned to face him I saw his mouth drop open as he caught sight of the logo on my school uniform.

"The Gallagher Academy…" he said bluntly.

"Yep" I replied smirking. "You know what, maybe I can afford more than one packet of M&M's, after all, I am Princess of Asia and all that"

The boy didn't seem to get the joke and his mouth gaped open... He'd actually believed me! "Oh… yes, certainly… urm… Princess…" he stuttered.

I tried to stop from laughing out loud, and then Zach came into the shop obviously having heard my conversation on comms.

"Princess" he bowed as he saw me and then he turned to the boy. I turned too and saw the name on his name badge. Josh.

"Excuse me, but haven't you served this lady yet, she isn't a patient woman"

I gave Zach a nudge, trying to supress my laughter.

"Actually, don't worry about it; our carriage is awaiting our departure outside" Zach held his hand out regally towards me.

I almost screamed as Zach picked me up in a bridal carry.

"Farewell" I said to Josh who looked like he was about to pass out.

As soon as we'd got out of the shop me and Zach couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. I'd never laughed so much in all my life.

I walked back to the mansion with Bex, Liz, Macey and Zach. I felt like a totally new person as I laughed along to something Macey said.

"You know Cammie, you didn't turn out too bad" Macey smirked.

"Yeah, I agree, you aren't such a spoilt brat now" Zach grinned.

"Well, I thought you were pretty annoying at first too!" I protested jokily.

"Like Macey, when I first saw you I thought you'd be all stuck up, what with being a decedent of that Gillian Gallagher woman, but now…"

"What?"

We all stopped walking for a second at the note of danger in Macey's voice. She looked at me with such confusion in her eyes… and that was when I knew I'd said completely the wrong thing.

"What did you just say?" Macey asked calmly, her hands suddenly gripped onto my shoulders and she looked into my eyes.

"She didn't say anything Macey" Bex tried to shake it off but Macey's face was full of determination.

"What did you just say?" She repeated more urgently.

"Well… I saw it on the tapestry… I… thought… you… knew…" I stammered. Macey's hands let go of me and I could practically see her brain trying to piece things together. Then she turned away from me.

"Macey wait!" Bex yelled after her as she started to walk away. Bex tried to grab hold of her but Macey shrugged her off and broke into a run.

"Zach, go after her!" Bex yelled desperately. Zach did as he was told and broke into a sprint after Macey.

"I'm… sorry… I didn't know she didn't…"

"Just… leave it" Liz whispered in despair. We stood in silence until we saw Zach coming back… without Macey.

"She took off down some alleyways, I have no idea where she's gone!" he panted.

We all looked at each other in despair. I could tell that they were trying not to blame me, but I could see the disappointment in their eyes, and I felt it in my stomach. Right now I was sure they all hated me, but I was also sure no one hated me more than I hated myself. I had to find Macey.

**Review please!**


	10. Lonely

**A/N: I do really like the bonding with Aunt Abby in this chapter, she's always been a character I love so I'm so happy I got to do this. The next chapter has LOTS of drama! Thanks for the reviews!**

_Previously:_

_We all looked at each other in despair. I could tell that they were trying not to blame me, but I could see the disappointment in their eyes, and I felt it in my stomach. Right now I was sure they all hated me, but I was also sure no one hated me more than I hated myself. I had to find Macey. _

()()()()

"It's been two days now" I whispered to Zach as we sat in CoveOps.

"I know" Zach whispered back sadly. "But half of the Gallagher Academy alumni are out looking for her"

I nodded and turned my attention back to where Miss Cameron was teaching at the front of the class.

Something had changed between me and Zach. I knew he was hiding the resentment he felt towards me about Macey disappearing. Bex and Liz were the same, they were perfectly pleasant to my face but as soon as they thought I was asleep at night they would talk and talk about that day that Macey had gone missing; about how I'd ruined everything. But in reality I never slept anymore, all I could think about was where Macey was and what I could do to help… but I couldn't think of anything.

"Cammie, could you stay behind please" I jumped out of my trance and realised it was the end of the lesson and the class was filing out for dinner, Zach included. In fact; he didn't even look back at me.

"Your mom said you'd be staying to help me with a few things" Miss Cameron said as I approached where she sat at the front of the class.

"Oh!" I exclaimed having completely forgotten. "Of course"

Miss Cameron smiled at me. It was a bit of a shock considering I'd felt like she hated me the moment I'd walked in the door. The smile lit up her face; she was almost as beautiful as my mom.

"I haven't got much for you to do, maybe you'd just check through these seventh graders CoveOps reports for me?" She asked.

"Sure" I sighed as I got to work. We worked in silence for a few moments and I couldn't help but feel like she was watching me.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't guessed yet"

I looked up in surprise.

"What with my last name being Cameron… your first name being Cameron…"

"Well, Cameron's my mom's maiden name isn't…" I paused suddenly, it hit me.

"You're related to me?" I asked in surprise, but I knew it wasn't a question.

"I'm your Aunt" she replied. "So, I guess that means you're allowed to call me Abby"

I gaped at her for a minute.

"So you… knew… my dad?" I asked.

Aunt Abby smiled sadly. "Yes, great man"

I sighed. "That's what everyone says… but no one will tell me anything about him"

"Well, you know most of it I'm sure" Abby said. "I think, you should just try to remember the good times, and there were plenty"

"Why have I never met you before?" I asked.

"I met you when you were very young" Abby paused. "Me and your dad were sent on the mission you know… it was my fault…"

I shook my head and before I knew what I was doing I was beside Aunt Abby. "Of course it's not your fault, shit happens"

Aunt Abby laughed. "I could have totally told you off then for swearing if it hadn't of made me feel better"

I smiled and grabbed Abby's hand. "I blame myself too sometimes"

Aunt Abby frowned at me. "Why on earth would you blame yourself?"

"Well my mom said that he left to protect me…"

Aunt Abby shook her head viciously. "No, never even let that thought cross your mind Cammie, did you ask to be born into a family where a terrorist organisation want you?"

"Well… no… but…"

"Exactly, and that's all you need to know" Aunt Abby said firmly.

I stared intently at Abby's face. "You know, I think I kind of remember you, were you the one who called me…"

"Squirt" Abby finished for me. "Yes, that was me"

I smiled, I suddenly remembered little snippets of Abby's time with me, like when she used to play with me when I was little and read me bedtime stories with my mom.

"I know it may have seemed like I hated you at first…"

I thought back to my first day at The Gallagher Academy and my eyes instantly filled with tears… so much had changed since then.

"I promise you I didn't, I guess it just upset at how different you'd become… but I can see right through you squirt, I know it's an act"

I looked down at the floor but Abby's fingers cupped around my face and she tilted my head up to look at her.

"I missed you squirt"

"I missed you too" I smiled, realising how true it was. I felt safe with Abby, I felt like me and her were so similar. I guessed it was because she was so unlike my mom despite them being sisters… Abby was just different.

Her arms pulled me into a hug and I caught a whiff of her familiar perfume. I clung onto her like a child, but she didn't seem to mind, it was a while before I felt her weight digging painfully into my stomach. I withdrew quickly and clutched at the sudden fire erupting through my body.

I tried to steady myself before Abby noticed, but she was a spy, she noticed everything.

Her fingers grasped the bottom of my school blouse and she lifted it up over my slim stomach. I felt sick. I hadn't even realised how badly my stomach had been bruised, the bruise was a sickly purple colour, in the shape of someone's fist.

I expected questions to fly at me but Abby simply pulled back down my top and hugged me gently, and just as I thought I couldn't love Aunt Abby any more than I already did she simply said "You can tell me when you're ready"

She reached towards an old radio and switched it on; I instantly recognised the song as one of my dad's favourites.

"I bet you recognise this" Abby grinned.

I nodded; I remembered a time when my dad had danced around the kitchen every morning with me before school.

Abby grasped my hands in hers and began spinning me around in time to the music. We must have danced for minutes; hours even, before Aunt Abby suddenly laughed and then said "You know, I'm meant to be punishing you"

I laughed too as I said. "Yeah, you know, this could encourage more of my rebellious behaviour"

"I hope not" Aunt Abby smirked.

"Abby… Do you know anything about… Macey?" I asked quickly before I could change my mind.

Aunt Abby shook her head as if she knew I was going to ask that question. "I can't tell you anything Cammie, because I don't know anything"

I sighed.

"She's good Cammie, she's been using tons of disguises, loads of fake passports and lots of fake names… we just have no idea where she would have gone"

I nodded glumly. "It's my entire fault…"

Abby shook her head. "You weren't to know that Macey didn't know… we should have told her earlier"

"I guess… I just wish there was something I could do…"

"There is…" Aunt Abby smiled kindly at me as she said. "The only thing I want you to do is sit back and leave this to the grownups"

I didn't dare say that the grownups were doing a pretty crap job of finding my friend, but that night I stayed up late. I waited until Bex and Liz were sound asleep before I grabbed Macey's laptop that lay by her bed. I knew Liz had already done a full scan of it and had traced every email Macey had ever sent… but I couldn't fight the feeling that there was just something obvious we were missing.

I sat with the laptop on my lap for a few minutes just thinking. Where was Macey's favourite place? What was her favourite thing to do? Who were her closest friends? I felt disappointed in myself for not being able to answer those questions. I thought back to the one thing I did know about Macey though… Macey liked to feel safe; she'd want time to think things through, to delay the search.

I clicked onto the internet and typed into Google _'secluded holiday getaways'_. I sighed at the thousands of links that appeared on the page… but one caught my eye. I clicked onto the link and read the description.

'_Getaway Now Holidays' offer secluded holiday cottages in one of the only countryside landscapes in America._

I clicked through various links on the site and imagined what I would have clicked if I were Macey. I found a section where it stated the availability and I saw someone had booked it from the day Macey had gone missing until a few weeks' time. I knew it could mean nothing. I knew I might travel all that way just to come back home again without Macey beside me… but I had a good feeling that this was the place Macey would choose to be alone, because it was the place I would have chosen to go to be alone too.

**Review please!**


	11. Heroine

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter and I think it will totally catch you all by surprise! **

_Previously:_

_I clicked onto the internet and typed into Google 'secluded holiday getaways'. I sighed at the thousands of links that appeared on the page… but one caught my eye. I clicked onto the link and read the description._

'_Getaway Now Holidays' offer secluded holiday cottages in one of the only countryside landscapes in America._

_I clicked through various links on the site and imagined what I would have clicked if I were Macey. I found a section where it stated the availability and I saw someone had booked it from the day Macey had gone missing until a few weeks' time. I knew it could mean nothing. I knew I might travel all that way just to come back home again without Macey beside me… but I had a good feeling that this was the place Macey would choose to be alone, because it was the place I would have chosen to go to be alone too._

()()()()

Everyone on the train was staring at me. I wasn't sure if it was because I was clearly too young to be traipsing around America by myself of because I'd had to escape through the secret passageway and my clothes were caked in dirt.

I found my way fairly easily around America, swapping disguises and passports like Macey had probably done. Everyone had probably realised I'd gone missing now… so I had to be extra careful.

"Excuse me miss"

I turned quickly to face one of the train conductors.

"Are your parents here?"

I was totally ready to freak out at that point, but then I remembered… I went to the only girls spy school in the world; I had been the most rebellious girl they'd ever had at The Gallagher Academy.

I looked the man straight in the eyes as I pointed to a couple sat at a table next to me who were deep in conversation. I rolled my eyes like a spoilt brat as I replied "They're my parents… I had to come on this stupid family holiday with them"

The man laughed and moved onto the next person. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I finally got to the holiday cottage at ten at night. I was cold, tired and hungry… but more than anything I just wanted to see Macey.

It was exactly like I'd seen in the pictures, secluded and surrounded by a large lake; it was the kind of place you could hear yourself think.

I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door, it opened immediately.

A boy about my age with glasses open the door, he had a shifty look about him as if he weren't sure whether I was about to attack him or not. My heart instantly sunk.

"Is… Urm… I'm looking for…"

"I'm the only one here" the boy interrupted shyly. "My dad owns this house, he's away on business, there's another house next door though; you could try that one"

I nodded and thanked him. I tried the house next door without much expectation, and sure enough no one was in. Just as I was about to leave I suddenly had a thought… why book into one of these crazily expensive houses and then go out at ten at night…

I turned around and stared into the distance, it was so peaceful here, especially by the lake. Then something caught my eye, something in the lake. I put my bag down and I walked a little closer but immediately I felt my feet begin to sink into the mud, I decided to just carry on for a while, the thing in the river was starting to get closer and closer and I was starting to feel my heart race as I began to make out what it was.

Before long my feet had sunk straight into the mud and I could hardly move my feet. I took off my shoes and carried to wade bare-foot through the mud, beginning to feel the cold of the water seep into my skin. I was beginning to think I was going mad… why the hell was I wading through a river at ten at night? Soon enough I was waist deep in the water. And then I could see it. What I'd been scared of admitting… there was a body in the water. I pushed myself even further into the lake until the water reached my shoulders. I swam wildly the rest of the way, almost screaming as I finally could make out Macey's long hair trailing on top of the water. Her arms were still flailing wildly and I sped up even more, trying to appreciate the fact she was still moving. By the time I reached her body her head had gone under and I could only imagine the little amount of time she had left before she stopped breathing.

As soon as I grabbed her body she starting struggling, threatening to pull me under too. I managed to drag her head up and sighed with relief as she took a deep breath and spun herself in the water to face me.

"Cammie!" She cried in relief. At least I think that's what she said… her teeth were chattering and her lips were a deathly blue colour.

I couldn't reply. I was starting to feel the cold too and the water was beginning to drag me down. I knew I didn't have much time so I began to drag Macey all the way back to the muddy shore but she kept struggling under my arms.

"Just… stay… still" I muttered urgently. She finally relaxed and I was able to pull her more quickly towards the bank.

"Hold on, I'll help you!" I heard someone call from the bank but they sounded so far away and my vision was blurred. I realised suddenly that I wasn't as close to the shore as I'd hoped. I stopped kicking my legs and felt my head go under.

"Just keep moving!" I heard someone say from beside me as they pulled me back up to the surface. I did as they said and together we were able to get Macey to the bank where she collapsed on the muddy earth.

"We'll go back to mine, there's a fire; we'll warm up quicker there"

I suddenly remembered the boy as the one whose house I'd knocked on and I trailed behind him as he dragged Macey's limp body to the house where she collapsed in front of the large fireplace.

"So… cold…" she muttered weakly.

"You'll warm up soon" The boy shivered in his wet clothes and then he looked at me.

"My name's Preston by the way" he said.

Preston handed me a large shirt and told me to dress Macey in it while he went to get changed himself. I did as he said and soon enough Macey was starting to warm up.

"So… sorry… Cam" she managed to mutter, still shivering.

"It doesn't matter" I said as I changed into my own dry clothes. Preston must have brought my bag in.

"Macey… why did you try to kill yourself?" I asked carefully as I sat down beside her in front of the fire.

She stared at me for a while then laughed at me.

"Macey it's not funny!" I said angrily.

"Oh Cam, I didn't try to kill myself!" Macey laughed. "I was sitting by the lake when the bank started to cave in, I didn't realise how late it was, and you save my life Cammie!"

"I don't think I can take all the credit" I said as I turned to face Preston who was standing in the doorway. He blushed.

"Are you girls okay?" He asked. He stared at Macey as he said "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"I'll go make us some food" Preston said shyly as he went into the kitchen.

I nudged Macey. "He's got the hots for you"

"Oh shut up" Macey rolled her eyes as she stared into the fire thoughtfully.

"Why did you leave Macey?" I asked… although I was sure I already knew the answer.

"The Gallagher Academy only accepted me because I'm the descendent of Gillian Gallagher" she said quietly.

"But…"

Macey smiled as she interrupted. "But, I know now, that's not why they kept me"

Macey sighed as she said "I just needed a place to get my thoughts together"

"You know… we're not that different after all" I said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Macey asked.

"Well, I knew you'd come to a place like this, because it's the kind of place I'd go" I said.

Macey smiled.

"But… there is something that's very different about us" I said sadly. "I was only accepted into the Gallagher Academy because my mom works there… and that's the only reason why they're keeping me"

**Review please!**


	12. Betrayal

**A/N: So I know Zach seems like a bad character in this chapter… and I know you all like Zammie, but I want to reassure you there will of course be Zammie later on and remember, I like twists, so everything you read in this chapter might not be what it seems! So bear with me for Zammie action! **

_Previously:_

"_Well, I knew you'd come to a place like this, because it's the kind of place I'd go" I said._

_Macey smiled._

"_But… there is something that's very different about us" I said sadly. "I was only accepted into the Gallagher Academy because my mom works there… and that's the only reason why they're keeping me" _

()()()()

Me and Macey stayed at the house for a few more days, completely in a world of our own. When the weather cleared up we went back down to the lake and sat by it in silence for hours on end… but in our minds there was always one thing we had in mind… we would have to go back soon.

Macey was in no rush to get back either. She'd taken quite a liking to Preston and I could tell under her hostile attitude towards him she really was beginning to get far too attached to him. Preston's parents had come back and were instantly fussing around us, asking us where our parents were, but we'd just said they'd allowed us to come on a girl's holiday and eventually they began to stop asking questions… although I couldn't fight the feeling that Preston's dad was continually looking at me, and so I felt almost relieved when Macey said about three days into our 'holiday' that we should call my mom.

We used Preston's phone. She picked up on the first ring.

Her voice was full of stress as she said "Yes, Gallagher Academy, Can I help?"

"Hi" I said simply.

I heard her begin sobbing into the receiver and I had to hold it a little way away from my ear. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay Cammie! I thought they had you, I thought they were…"

"Shut up!" I yelled into the phone. Macey and Preston stared at me wide-eyed.

"Just… just shut up, we're fine"

"Oh darling, you found Macey too?"

"Yes" I said bluntly.

I gave her the details of where we were and we waited with Preston until they finally arrived… in a helicopter.

"Oh darling!" my mom yelled as soon as she saw me. I shrank back from her as she attempted to hug me. Her arms dropped dead to her sides.

"And… Macey, I'm so glad you're okay, I promise I'll explain…"

"Oh no need Headmistress" Macey shrugged. "I already know it all now, and I understand"

My mom nodded.

My mom's hand rested on my shoulder, and I shivered under her cold touch, but then my attention turned to the woman getting out of the helicopter.

"Aunt Abby!" I cried happily as I bounded up to her. She grinned and held out her arms and I leaped into them.

"You are bloody stupid Cammie" Aunt Abby scolded me while I still clung onto her. "But, I'm glad you and Macey are okay"

"Sorry I left… I just had to sort out…"

"Hey, it's over now, forget it" Aunt Abby shrugged casually. I suddenly felt a great pang of love for her.

"Well… I guess we should get back…" My mom said sadly staring at me with my arms wrapped around Aunt Abby.

"Oh shit!" Macey said suddenly. My mom looked at her scoldingly. "Sorry, I just remembered I'd left my watch at Preston's, can I go get it?"

"We'll come with you" my mom said. "Who's Preston?" she asked Macey.

"Just a friend we met here" I noticed Macey blush slightly and we all traipsed back into the house.

"Hey Preston" Macey muttered. Preston grinned at her.

"Back so soon?" He asked. Then his eyes widened as he saw me and my mom and Aunt Abby.

"Oh, nice to meet you" he stuttered timidly.

My mom and Aunt Abby spared him a nod and watched as Macey dug around the sofa cushions until she found her watch… the one with the laser beams, which in the wrong hands could have been lethal.

"Oh, hello there" we all turned to face Preston's dad who was smiling in the doorway.

I couldn't help but notice the way Aunt Abby's hand had dug deeper into my shoulder and the way she suddenly seemed alert.

"Hello, we're here to… pick up Cammie and Macey" My mom said casually.

"Oh, great, it was great having them here, they were good company for Preston" the man nodded.

"Well, we best be off" Aunt Abby's voice had a strange pitch to it, and me and Macey exchanged a frown.

"Of course, have a safe journey" Preston's dad nodded as we walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Macey asked as soon as we were out of the house.

"Nothing" Aunt Abby brushed away her question as we climbed into the helicopter.

As soon as we were inside my mom threw some croissants our way to most likely distract us and then went with Abby into another room.

Me and Macey exchanged a grin and walked over to the door they'd disappeared through and pressed our ears against the door. Their voices carried through.

"I'm telling you, I'm sure Matthew mentioned that man's name a few times, and not in a good way" Aunt Abby was practically screaming.

"I'm sure it was nothing" my mom tried to calm her down. "He's the senator, I'm sure it's all fine"

"Well I need to look deeper into it" Aunt Abby sighed.

Suddenly the door was thrust open and me and Macey were laying on the floor.

Aunt Abby grinned in joy. "Oh, Cammie is so like her dad" she laughed.

My mom didn't join in. "Girls what are you doing? This has nothing to do with you; you can't listen to conversations like that"

I stood up and stood square to her, up close I realised we were almost the same height.

"Says who?" I asked. "We were the one's living next to that man for three days, so surely we should be the ones you consult!"

"This is for the _adults _to sort out!" My mom screamed. "Not for… little kids!"

I kicked angrily at the door frame. "I'm not a little kid!" I yelled. "Maybe I was when you left me but now I'm a teenager and you have to deal with it!"

Macey and Abby were looking at us both in despair.

"You know, I hate you!" I yelled at her. "You're not my mom, you're not!"

My mom's eyes filled with tears. And then she slapped me.

I shrunk back in shock.

()()()()

I let out one final yell before Dillon finally let go of me. "I enjoyed that" he whispered into my ear.

My fingers rummaged through the mud for my jeans and with shaking fingers I pulled them on, trying to ignore Dillon who was doing the same next to me.

I brushed the tears that had run down my cheeks away and watched as Dillon picked himself up from the floor. I cried out in pain as he grabbed me by the wrists and hauled me up.

"Please let go Dillon" I whimpered. His hands were digging so painfully into my wrists it was like being burnt.

"Go back to your room as if nothing happened" Dillon instructed me.

I let out a sob that was partly to do with the fact my wrists were burning and party because I wanted to go straight to a teacher and tell them what had happened.

"I mean it Cammie" Dillon sneered as he pulled me in towards him.

I thought about how much the teachers hated me, about how all of the students thought I was annoying and how no one would believe me.

Dillon's hand collided with my face making a sharp 'slapping' sound, knocking me to the floor. And to my senses.

"I won't tell anyone…" I whispered.

()()()()

"Cammie!" My mom gasped. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to do that"

I felt my eyes fill with tears, but not from the pain of the slap, from the pain that my mom had just hit me… like Dillon had.

"Cammie, please, I'm so sorry" My mom begged as she tried to come closer, but I shrank back.

Aunt Abby stepped in between us. "Let's just…"

But my mom was still staring at me with such guilt in her eyes.

I put my hand up to my cheek and felt the heat from the slap.

"Let me get some ice" My mom fumbled guiltily.

I turned away from her. "No, it's fine"

Aunt Abby led my mom into the other room and Macey and I sat in silence in the main room. The journey passed painfully slowly, and by the time we finally arrived I'd never been so happy to see Gallagher.

I attempted to go straight up to my room but Abby's hand on my shoulder stopped me. She gave me a quick hug. "Sorry, not yet squirt, we need to talk"

Macey started following behind me too but Abby stopped her.

"Not you Macey, just Cammie"

I gave Macey a confused shrug and she went up the stairs whilst I followed my mom and Abby up to my mom's office. I was in complete shock as I saw Zach sitting there. He didn't look at me.

I felt my heart sink as I sat in the chair next to him. I tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't look at me. I suddenly felt angry. Why should he be ignoring me? I'd found Macey, surely everything should be going back to normal now.

"Cammie…" my mom began.

"Can this hurry up?" I asked impatiently. "I want to have a shower"

"No" my mom snapped. "This can't wait"

But then her voice turned gentler as she caught my eye. "Cammie we know…"

"Know about what?" I asked quickly in my panic. Suddenly it hit me. I looked at the sadness in my mom's eyes, the way Aunt Abby's hand was holding tightly onto my shoulder and the way Zach was refusing to look at me.

"We know about… what happened... with Dillon"

I stood up feeling sick. "You don't know anything"

Abby's hand gently pushed me back into the seat and I collapsed into it.

"We know Cammie, you don't have to hide it anymore…"

"Zach told you" I spat.

Everyone suddenly looked to the floor.

I stood up again, praying my knees weren't about to collapse underneath me.

"I'm not listening to this" I said and I proceeded to walk out of the door.

"No, Cammie, we have to talk about this" Aunt Abby gently grabbed my wrist but I immediately felt the pain burn down my arm and I snatched away my arm, grabbing at my wrist.

Aunt Abby grasped both my wrists and before I could stop her she'd rolled up my sleeves so everyone could see the bruises that caked my arms.

"My baby" I heard my mom sob. And that's when I lost it. I stormed straight over to my mom's desk.

"Don't you dare call me that!" I screamed in her face.

Aunt Abby grabbed me again and pulled me back. She tried to hold me in her arms again, but for once I didn't feel safe there.

I shook off her arms and started for the door.

"Gallagher Girl…" Zach's voice stopped me.

"It's not what you think…" He muttered. "I didn't tell…" He looked up at the warning in Abby's eyes and trailed off.

"Bullshit" I screamed. "of course you told them Zach, but you haven't made life better for me like you think you have… you've made it a million times worse! I hate you all!" I screamed.

"Wait Cammie!" my mom dragged me round to face her. "There are things we need to talk about… I know it's hard but…"

"You think it's hard for you?" I felt so weak as my eyes filled with tears and my voice broke.

I turned my attention back to Zach. "I trusted you" I whispered before I pushed my way through the door.

**Review please!**


	13. Trust

**A/N: I couldn't hold back any longer, I just had to get this Zammie moment in here... prepare yourself Zammie lovers! **

_Previously:_

"_Bullshit" I screamed. "of course you told them Zach, but you haven't made life better for me like you think you have… you've made it a million times worse! I hate you all!" I screamed._

"_Wait Cammie!" my mom dragged me round to face her. "There are things we need to talk about… I know it's hard but…"_

"_You think it's hard for you?" I felt so weak as my eyes filled with tears and my voice broke. _

_I turned my attention back to Zach. "I trusted you" I whispered before I pushed my way through the door. _

()()()()

"No, you don't understand Cammie!"

I carried on sprinting through the mansion until Zach caught up and grabbed me around the waist. For just a second I felt like everything was fine, Zach's arms were where they were supposed to be. But then I remembered what he'd done.

"Let go of me Zach" I sobbed loudly. "Let me go!"

"I will, if you listen to me!" Zach pleaded and his grip on me loosened. I took the opportunity to shrug out of his arms.

I turned to face him. "I understand everything perfectly Zach"

I quickly turned away as my eyes filled with tears, not wanting Zach to see how weak I was. I began to walk away again but Zach grabbed me, this time his arm clasped around the tender place on my stomach where Dillon had hit me. I cried out as I doubled over with the pain as I gasped to get breath back into my lungs.

"Oh my…" Zach inhaled his breath in a gasp and he put him arm on my shoulder, helping me to stand straight.

"I had... no idea…" Zach stammered. "You said you weren't hurt, you…"

"Well, I guess now we're even now" I gasped through the pain. "I didn't tell you Dillon punched me and you told my mom what happened"

Zach shook his head. "I didn't tell them… but I can't tell you who did"

I frowned in confusion, forgetting about the pain I was in for a moment.

"You… didn't?" I asked.

Zach shook his head and leant against the wall weakly.

I opened my mouth.

"Just don't Cammie, don't ask me who told your mom… it rests on a lot of… technicalities; just forget it"

"I can't forget something like this" I said my heart was racing. "You need to tell me"

Zach frowned and shook his head again. I could sense the truth was on the tip of his tongue.

"I'm such a bad person" Zach dropped his head.

"What?!" I exclaimed, moving closer to him. I touched his arm and heard his breath catch in his throat as he felt my touch.

"How are you a bad person?" I asked. "Yes, you pissed me off by telling them, but I wouldn't go as far as to say you're a bad person"

"I'm a bad person because I'm considering telling you how your mom found out about Dillon, just to save my own skin; just do you won't hate me"

"I don't hate you" I came even closer to him, so close I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"I just… want to know" I shivered.

Zach sighed. "Sometimes when you're a spy, you learn that some things you're just better off not knowing"

"And something's, you _are_ better off knowing" I argued back.

"I don't want to hurt you" Zach's eyes bored into mine and I suddenly wanted nothing more than to tell him to just forget about it. But I couldn't.

"I want to know Zach" I whispered. I grabbed his shaking hands and steadied them.

He nodded and let go of my hands. At first I thought he was going to just walk away from me but then he reached slowly into his pocket. I gripped onto his arms and I felt his muscles tense as he withdrew a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Wait!" I whispered urgently. Zach froze.

"Maybe…"

Zach looked hopefully and his hand pushed the paper slightly back into his pocket.

"Maybe you're right… maybe I don't want to know how they found out" I whispered. I stared at small section of paper that was poking out of Zach's pocket. It held answers; it held the truth… but I knew I wasn't ready for the truth right then.

Zach clasped my hands in his, but I let go. I wanted to be even closer to him than just holding hands, I wanted to feel the warmth of his body; I wanted to feel his heart pound against mine.

I gently took Zach's shirt in my fingers, thoughtfully picking at the threads that lined the bottom of it.

"Hey" he breathed gently, grasping my hands again. It was then that I realised how close we were. I could smell his minty breath and I could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. "I'm not made of money you know"

I tilted my head to the side. "Zach, who are you parents?"

Zach looked down.

"Need to know basis?"

Zach nodded.

I sighed, but I trusted Zach. I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him tense at first, and he pulled away.

I blushed. "Sorry, I…"

Zach silenced me with a kiss. A long one. He hands rested gently on my sides, never groping my body like Dillon had. His hands only moved up to my hair, his fingers gently smoothing down the wispy bits and then his hand continued to weave through while his lips carried on pressing to mine, our breath joining.

One of his hands stayed entwined in my hair whilst the other gently rested against the curve of my hip. We pulled away slightly, Zach eyes staring powerfully into mine.

"Wow" Zach breathed as he tried to steady his breathing that was coming in in gasps against my skin.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately as the tears gathered in my eyes. His hands gently cupped around my face and my tears fell over his hands.

"You're too good for me Zach" I mumbled. "I'm a mess"

Zach let out a small laugh and kissed my forehead. "Cammie if you think you're a mess then I' a bloody disaster"

"But I don't understand why" I frowned as I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist feeling the warmth seep through into my skin.

"There's lots of thing you don't know about me Cam" Zach rested his chin on my head.

"Nothing would change my mind about how great you are Zach, nothing" I said determinedly.

I felt Zach's arms tighten around me and his head came to rest on my shoulder.

"There is one thing that's similar about us Zach" I said suddenly.

"What?" He murmured into my neck.

"We both have parents who don't want us"

I felt Zach shake his head against my shoulder.

"You know that's not true Cam"

"It is" my words came out a sob and I instantly felt stupid for being so weak, but Zach simply brushed away my tears again and returned his head to my shoulder.

"You know Aunt Abby loves you more than she'll ever admit, she adores you. Mr Solomon cares so much about you Cammie, he cared about your dad too"

I knew it was true but yet I still felt the words escape my throat as a sob as I asked "And my mom?"

"Time" was all Zach said and he paused for a minute before he continued. "It takes time Cammie, a lots happened, but your mom needs you, don't you think she's suffered enough?"

I imagined the situation for a moment from her point of view. Having to send her daughter away for five years to protect her, having to put her in danger so she could come to this school, having her love your sister more than you. Having your own daughter hate you.

Zach nodded as if he'd read my thoughts. "See? You don't need to let her suffer anymore Cammie, you've both had your fair share"

"And what about your mom then?" I asked. "If I'm making a fresh start then you should too"

"My mom's not like that Cammie" Zach tensed in my arms and I could have sworn I felt a tear hit my shoulder.

The old spoilt brat Cammie would have immediately thrown a tantrum and probably continued to ask questions. But for once I shook away my cover and simply held Zach tighter.

I couldn't help but feel and hear our hearts pounding in unison, and as he held me closer I wondered if he could feel it too.

**Review please!**


	14. Broken

**A/N: Oh dear I had SO much trouble with this chapter, I wrote like three different versions of it! But here we are, and a little Zammie to make up for the delay! A few reviews asked if I was ending the story soon… well nope I'm not, I still have lots more to write! Also thank you for reviewing, I've now reached 200 reviews on this story which is AMAZING, it's the most I've ever had on a story and I love writing it. **

**Also please don't worry if I don't update for a while after I post this chapter, I have lots of school stuff going on and I need to read through the whole story again so I can check my next chapter is going to make sense! **

_Previously:_

"_And what about your mom then?" I asked. "If I'm making a fresh start then you should too"_

"_My mom's not like that Cammie" Zach tensed in my arms and I could have sworn I felt a tear hit my shoulder. _

_The old spoilt brat Cammie would have immediately thrown a tantrum and probably continued to ask questions. But for once I shook away my cover and simply held Zach tighter._

_I couldn't help but feel and hear our hearts pounding in unison, and as he held me closer I wondered if he could feel it too. _

()()()()

I stayed entwined in Zach's arms until at least midnight when Jonas and Grant came back into their room. Me and Zach had hardly said a word to each other since our conversation earlier, but it was a comfortable silence, and Jonas and Grant seemed to know better than to disturb us from our thoughts as they took their turns in the shower and got into bed quietly without staring at us too much.

Finally Zach shifted out of my arms and muttered gently into my ear. "I'm going to have a quick shower"

I nodded and curled up trying to keep myself warm now that Zach's body was no longer against mine.

"Do you want to chuck on one of my shirts? You can sleep in it if you'd like"

I nodded again as I felt the belt of my jeans digging into my stomach.

"You can get one out yourself, they're in the top draw" Zach said before he disappeared into the bathroom.

I stretched out on Zach's bed and hauled my body up sighing. I looked towards Grant and Jonas. Grant was letting out deep, loud snores and Jonas was sucking his thumb… I took that to mean they were fast asleep.

I fumbled around in the dark, stubbing my toe several times in the process until I found the draws. My hands slipped over a couple of handles until I found what I presumed was the top draw. My fingers brushed over jeans but I couldn't feel any shirts. I sighed and plunged my hand in deeper, my fingers rustled something and I quickly looked over towards the boys, but thankfully they were still fast asleep, and I could hear the shower in the bathroom running, Zach was humming to himself.

I grabbed the paper and as my eyes began to grow accustomed to the dark I could make out an address, the name Catherine Goode was scrawled at the top. I gasped, a plan formulating in my head before I could stop it. I remembered Zach saying he never spoke to his mom, the way the sadness had filled his face. That was when I knew; I'd write to her. I'd tell her how much Zach was missing her, how much he would want to meet her again. I was sure the sadness in his eyes had been about the regret that he hadn't seen his mom in so long, and I would be able to fix everything for him! I looked closer at the address and realised the town was actually only a few hours away from here. I smiled to myself and folded the paper into my pocket, taking a glance at the next sheet.

I expected it to be another address of maybe a different relative, but this piece of paper was different. I felt myself gag as I suddenly realised the red that smeared the page was blood. I dropped it onto the floor and watched as it floated to the floor.

I heard the shower stop, and right then I knew I had to see what it was.

I took a deep breath before I picked up the paper and averted my eyes away from the dried blood and tried to focus on the words that were on the page. Then I wished I hadn't, because there on the page was something I'd thought I'd never see again… It was Dillon's handwriting.

My hand instantly crunched the paper into my fist before I had a chance to read it. I started towards the door.

"Cammie wait! Zach will want to explain…"

I turned to face Grant who was rubbing his half-shut eyes.

"I need to be alone…" I whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" It was then I realised Grant knew. He'd known about the letters. I had no right whatsoever to be angry. I knew this was exactly what I'd asked for; I'd wanted to remain clueless about what was going on with Dillon. I wasn't angry though; I was numb. I felt nothing but emptiness. I'd known I'd never be able to be away from Dillon. I'd been right.

"Please, just wait for Zach to…"

"I need time alone" I chocked before I pushed my way out of the door and sprinted down the endless corridors until I arrived breathless outside the door of my room. I realised I was still holding the papers but I couldn't bear to look at them so I left them crumpled in my fist as I stumbled through the door.

"Hey Cammie!" Liz's face lit up when she saw me, but then her face fell as she noticed my expression.

"What's up?" Macey asked immediately. She'd been really friendly towards me since I'd found her at the cottage and I usually appreciated her concern, but right now it was the last thing I wanted.

I didn't think opening my mouth was a good idea because of the whole 'I might start crying or vomit' thing so I just pushed past them and collapsed onto the bathroom floor, leaning against the door.

"Cammie!" Bex started hammering on the door, but with everything that was going through my head right then it wasn't hard to blank it out.

I opened up my hand and felt my stomach heave as the paper fell out of my hand. I hid the first sheet of paper with Catherine's address on in the medicine cabinet below the mirror for future reference and slowly opened up the large stack of papers covered in Dillon's lazy scrawled handwriting. I noticed the way that the corners were worn as if they'd been thumbed through numerous times. Usually I would have been happy that I'd noticed something as discrete as that, usually I would have felt like my inner spy was surfacing, but right then I felt annoyed I'd noticed, because I also knew this must have been how my mom found out about Dillon. She'd been reading my mail.

"Cammie, please, I need to talk to you!" Zach's voice had joined Macey, Liz and Bex's frantic shouting, and Zach was starting to try to knock the door down, so with a pang of determination I took a deep breath and read the letter.

_I don't understand. The last thing I remember is you leaving our school… it's strange, because I feel like I've lost some of my memory or something, and maybe I'm going crazy… but the only reason I'd be going crazy is because I can't stand not being with you. I want you back Cammie; I miss us, and what happened between us… I enjoyed that. And so I've decided, I'll come and find you. I know you go to Gallagher, and I've seen their security. But I'm determined to find you Cammie, to get back what we had._

I breathed a sigh of relief. Dillon had forgotten about the second time he'd tried to hurt me. Rape me. I had to come to terms with it. Dillon had raped me, and he'd tried again. I shuddered, for some reason the word made me feel sick, it made me feel faint, it made me feel weak.

"Cammie if you don't open this door in five seconds I'm knocking it down!" I heard Zach yell.

I flicked through a few more pages of letters, all of them were almost them same as the first… that was until I got to the last one.

_I don't care why you haven't been answering my letters, I'm going to come and get you. I'll get you and then we can run away together. I need you Cammie. I need you. And if you don't come with me I'll make you. You have no idea what I'm like without you Cammie. I need you here with me, now. I'm coming for you._

As if the letter hadn't made my skin crawl enough, the blood that had been smeared across it, obviously showing the letter's severity made my stomach ache.

I couldn't stop myself. I felt like Dillon was right next to me, closing in on me, suffocating me. No where I could go would be safe.

I threw the letters, watching them drift innocently through the air. My hand smashed against the bathroom mirror, the glass dug painfully in my skin and blood was leaking over my hand. It reminded me of the letter with blood Dillon had sent me. I hit harder.

I could hear the panic and screaming from outside as Zach carried on trying to barge down the door. I was starting to regret my actions now as I glanced down at the blood seeping from my hand. I picked up the letters from the floor and watched as my blood leaked onto the page and mixed with Dillon's blood that covered the page.

Maybe this was how it was meant to be, me and Dillon together, both of us as worthless as each other. I clutched the pile of letters to my chest and dropped to my knees on the floor with uncontrollable sobs, clutching the letters tightly to my stomach as if it might numb the pain I was feeling there.

Suddenly I felt more weight against my body and Zach's face came into focus as his arms enveloped me and he collapsed on the floor next to me. He grabbed at the papers that were clutched to my stomach and he ripped them before chucking the pieces of paper on the floor.

"Shhh" his hands rubbed in soothing circular motions on my back as I gripped onto his shirt, blood staining the cotton.

"I've… messed… up… your shirt" I sobbed into his chest.

He laughed sadly. "I don't give a shit about my shirt Cammie, I only care about you, and the mess you've made of your hand"

He didn't push me to go to the nurse; he didn't suggest that I get up from the floor. Instead he told Bex to get a blanket and he gently pulled me onto the floor next to him, tucking the blanket around us.

"Maybe I'm meant to be with Dillon" I chocked into Zach's chest.

"No" Zach whispered as he gently smoothed my hair away from my face, running his hands through it, brushing out the knots until his fingers couldn't find any more. His hands moved gently to my hand, I winced as he found a shard of glass and gently eased it out. He then wrapped my hand up gently in his shirt so my hand was against his rising chest. He wiped the tears from my eyes.

"You're not meant to be with Dillon" Zach whispered. "You're meant to be with me"

**Review please!**


	15. Hurting

**A/N: okay, this chapter is terrible, but I need it for the next section to make sense, so sorry… please bear with me! I loved the reviews for the last chapter… thank you! Also, LOTS of Zammie in the next chapter… just saying ;)**

_Previously:_

"_No" Zach whispered as he gently smoothed my hair away from my face, running his hands through it, brushing out the knots until his fingers couldn't find any more. His hands moved gently to my hand, I winced as he found a shard of glass and gently eased it out. He then wrapped my hand up gently in his shirt so my hand was against his rising chest. He wiped the tears from my eyes. _

"_You're not meant to be with Dillon" Zach whispered. "You're meant to be with me" _

()()()()

I didn't talk to anyone but Zach for the rest of the week. When my mother approached me I walked away. When Aunt Abby gave me a wave I stared at her blankly. When Macey, Bex and Liz talked to me I replied bluntly. When I was with Zach… I was a different person. He held me and I would smile, he spoke to me and I would laugh, he was just… there.

I didn't know why I was being like this, I knew I was hurting everyone, killing them inside by not telling them what was wrong… but the thing was, even I didn't know what was wrong with me. Yes; I wasn't getting on with my mom. Yes; I had been raped. Yes; I had gotten a threatening letter… but it wasn't any of that. I just felt like there was something else riding in the air, waiting for it's time to descend and cause even more havoc in my life. Or maybe I was just being stupid.

"You're going back to how you were before"

I jumped at Macey's voice. I'd been sitting in my room; daydreaming for hours, staring at a book without the words going in. It was always like this when Zach wasn't with me.

"What… what do you mean?" I asked innocently, but no amount of fake acting could hide the pain behind my words.

Macey sighed and looked around the room to check Bex, Liz and Zach were still in the library studying.

"You're turning into the girl you were before you settled down here…"

"Settled down?" I whispered her words to myself. Had I really settled down here? Did the fact that I hadn't spoken to my mom in over two weeks really mean I'd settled down?

"Damn it Cammie!" Macey shouted, making me almost fall off the bed in shock. "Will you just tell us what's wrong! Let us in for once!"

My anger burned in my stomach, but it was almost instantly replaced with the numbing pain I felt whenever Zach wasn't around. I'd never really been the girl to get hung up on one guy, to put all my trust into someone who could leave me in the space of a minute. But Zach was different.

"Cammie! Stop being so selfish!" Macey screamed. "Tell me what's up!"

I couldn't fight the feeling anymore, the anger was almost overwhelming.

"You have no idea Macey!" I yelled as I jumped off the bed and squared up to her, ignoring the way her supermodel legs made her tower over me. "No damn idea!" I repeated.

"Well no shit Cammie! Of course I don't bloody know, because you won't damn well tell me!"

I gave her a large shove, which she happily returned.

"You're a bitch sometimes, do you know that?" I raged.

"Back at you" Macey snarled.

I gave her another large shove and felt my anger subside a little as Macey grasped my arms in hers, but I couldn't help but notice how she avoided my bandaged hand.

I threw her body to the floor, but I was extra careful to make sure her head didn't smash against the bed.

She rolled me over so I was pinned tightly beneath her shoulders. We tugged each other's hair, we kicked each other until we were both bruised from head to toe. And then Macey giggled. It could have been mistaken for a cough, or a sneeze. But then I giggled too, and suddenly we couldn't help ourselves. Macey released her grip on me and we rolled apart and spread out on the floor in helpless fits of laughter, I could actually feel the floor humming with the sound of our laughing.

"Ah" Macey sighed contently as she laid her hands behind her head. "_That_ was fun"

I nodded in agreement and let out another loud laugh.

"Girls!" Someone yelled from the door. Our laughter stopped immediately as we lifted our heads up from the floor.

"Girls" Mr Solomon said sighing. "I'm teaching a class downstairs and all I can hear is you two laughing! And do I even want to know what you're doing lying on the floor?!"

Me and Macey looked at each other, and then burst into another fit of giggles.

Mr Solomon sighed again. "Just keep it down okay?!"

"Yes sir!" We both said way too seriously, and as soon as the door closed again, we laughed ourselves senseless.

The room plunged into silence after a while; both of us suddenly seemed to be lost in our own thoughts.

"There was this guy named Dillon" I whispered, as if I were saying it just to myself. I grabbed the cushion that had fallen off the bed and picked at the stitches, they were almost identical to the stitches that had been on Zach's shirt.

"We were dating, he was an idiot, I dumped him… but he didn't like that…"

My fingers stopped picking the thread of the cushions and moved down to my sleeves. I rolled up my sleeves. It was almost as if my whole body was a memorial of what Dillon had done to me, the bruises, the slashes in my hand.

Macey stared at my wrists in shock. I glanced down too and saw the familiar bruises etched down my arm. Dillon would always be a part of me now; I'd never be able to get away from him.

"There was a forest next to our school, we were walking through it, Dillon was angry, he…" I composed myself for a second, preparing myself for the word that seemed to bring it all flooding back. "He raped me"

I couldn't say anymore, I didn't need to. What I loved was the way Macey didn't pull me into a hug full of sympathy; she didn't ask me to explain anything else. I loved the way Macey thrust her hair over her shoulder and simply said "Man, that does suck"

I rolled over to face her and sighed. "Yeah, it does"

"Well" Macey seemed to be pondering. "Shit happens"

I blinked in surprise. Those were the same words I'd said to Aunt Abby when she told me how guilty she felt about my dad dying… I'd never thought I'd hear those words in relation to my situation though.

"I know it sounds harsh" Macey sighed as her fingers traced the bruises on my wrists. "But these bruises will fade Cammie, and the memory of Dillon will fade along with them"

"It's just… the letters…" I looked down at the floor as I explained to Macey how Dillon had been sending me threats.

"Ah…" Macey turned onto her back, deep in thought. "Let me handle it"

I didn't have the heart to tell Macey this was way out of her league. Way out.

()()()()

"Cammie!" Aunt Abby's voice snapped at me and I immediately tried to focus my attention on what she was saying, I was too focused on the way Macey also looked immersed in thought… I was scared to know what she'd done about the Dillon situation.

"Macey!" She practically yelled. Macey jumped out of her daydream.

"Girls, what is wrong with you all today?! You all seem to be in a world of your own!"

We all blinked at up at her innocently. As she continued her lecture I felt myself drifting off again.

"Cammie, can you repeat what I just said"

I lifted my head from the table in a daze… oh my god, had I just fallen asleep?! I looked around the room and ten Gallagher Girl's eyes met mine.

"Cammie?" Aunt Abby repeated impatiently.

"I… urm… I"

"Repeat what I just said Cammie" Aunt Abby's voice was stern, but I could hear the hurt behind the harshness of her words. She was hurting; she wanted me to talk to her, to tell her everything, to tell her I was okay.

"You said… something about…" I raked my brain for anything that sounded even half-spy like. "About… sleeping gas?"

The class erupted in giggles conveying I'd said completely the wrong thing. I blushed.

Aunt Abby raised her eyebrows and that was when I remembered the sleeping gas I'd let out a while in my CoveOps class…

"Yes Cammie, you'd know all about sleeping gas wouldn't you?" Aunt Abby sighed. The class sniggered.

I stood up, my chair scraped against the stone floor loudly in the silence.

"Where are you going?" Aunt Abby asked immediately.

"Away" I said.

"Oh don't start this again!" Aunt Abby moaned, probably remembering when I'd first got here and walked out of her lesson. But I couldn't just sit here and pretend everything was fine anymore.

"Start what again?" I snapped.

The whole class was holding their breath collectively, waiting for Aunt Abby's reply. I expected her to yell at me, or moan at me, maybe even give me the slap I deserved. But one thing I knew about Aunt Abby is her actions were never what I expected.

She pulled me into a hug, in front of the whole class. "Please Cammie, I love you, please just talk to me" she whispered into my ear.

I could hardly breathe, suddenly the cold castle felt stifling. "Air… I need air" I murmured, pushing out of Aunt Abby's arms and out the door.

Voices yelled out after me, but the once voice I was focused on was Zach's, and when his arms wrapped around me from behind I didn't shake him off.

His hand gently grasped mine and he led me around the corner. We stayed staring at each other in silence until I heard Aunt Abby say "Everyone go back into the classroom, let's give Cammie some time alone"

I let out the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding.

Zach's hand gave mine a gentle squeeze and I instantly felt myself calming down.

"You okay?" Zach asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Fine" I whispered.

Zach raised his eyebrows and he moved in closer.

"I guess I'm just worried about what Macey's doing about Dillon" I shrugged. I'd already told Zach about Macey trying to sort it out, and he'd been planning something with her all week, but he refused to tell me what they'd done, and it was terrifying.

Zach suddenly grinned.

"This isn't funny Zach!" I exclaimed as I pulled my hands out of his.

"Oh Cammie, is that all you're worried about?" Zach laughed.

I felt sudden anger burning in my stomach mixed with humiliation. How could Zach treat this as a joke?

I collapsed against the wall, too shocked to speak. The anger dissolved as quickly as I'd felt it, and was replaced with the familiar numbing pain. The pain I'd felt when Dillon had raped me, the pain I felt whenever I heard his name, his voice, saw his handwriting.

I hit my fist against the wall, feeling the stone scrape against my skin as I screamed. "I thought you understood Zach! I thought you realised what Dillon's turned me into, what he's left me with!" I glanced at the bruises on my wrists, the cuts on my hand, and the newly bleeding scratches on my fist.

"It hurts Zach" I whimpered. "It just hurts"

He was rubbing soothing circular motions on my back, the smile from his face completely gone. Jeez, he must think I'm a complete mess

"I was smiling because me and Macey have sorted everything"

"What?!" I asked in alarm.

"We… wrote to Dillon"

I pushed Zach away from me frantically. "You idiot!" I yelled. "How could you?!"

"No, Cammie you don't understand! He wrote back to us!" I watched in horror as Zach got out a slip of paper from his pocket.

"Get that away from me Zach" I backed away immediately as I saw Dillon's scrawled handwriting that covered the page.

"No, Cammie, you need to read it! It's…"

"No!" I yelled, continuing to back away. "No, Zach, rip it up into a thousand pieces, I never want to read a letter from him again, never! Just get it away from me!"

And then I ran. And for once I was thankful that Zach wasn't following me.

**Review please!**


	16. Admitting

**A/N: Not too happy with chapter either… But I'm telling you now, the next chapter is SO much better. There is a lot of action and Zammie coming up… especially action!**

**Loving your reviews, please carry on reading even if you don't like this chapter, because I'm promising you now the next chapter is much more interesting and exciting! **

_Previously:_

"_We… wrote to Dillon"_

_I pushed Zach away from me frantically. "You idiot!" I yelled. "How could you?!"_

"_No, Cammie you don't understand! He wrote back to us!" I watched in horror as Zach got out a slip of paper from his pocket._

"_Get that away from me Zach" I backed away immediately as I saw Dillon's scrawled handwriting that covered the page._

"_No, Cammie, you need to read it! It's…"_

"_No!" I yelled, continuing to back away. "No, Zach, rip it up into a thousand pieces, I never want to read a letter from him again, never! Just get it away from me!"_

_And then I ran. And for once I was thankful that Zach wasn't following me._

()()()()

"_I didn't realise Cammie had told anyone"_

I clamped my hands over my ears as Zach sat down beside me in the secret passageway and read me the letter, whether I wanted to hear it or not. I was tired of running.

"Stop Zach" I muttered.

"_And I didn't realise her best friend's dad was the senator…" _Zach continued to read the letter out despite my cries of protest. "_Just please don't report me, I'll do anything, I'll even leave Cammie alone, just PLEASE don't tell anyone, I couldn't bear for my parents to know what happened… what I did. I will never contact Cammie again, I will never see her again, if you just leave me alone and don't tell anyone else what happened between me and Cammie"_

I was speechless; I blinked at Zach in surprise, the words still sinking in.

I stood up shakily so I was facing Zach. Zach's hands began combing through my hair as he grinned.

"Zach!" I finally gasped, and collapsed into him sobbing uncontrollably.

"I know; it's all over now Cammie" Zach whispered into my ear as he supported about half of my body weight.

"No Zach… it can't be over… it can't" I whimpered.

"I promise you Cammie, you won't hear from him again, I promise" Zach was gripping me tightly as if he thought I was going to faint.

"You look so pale… are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded. "I'm better than okay Zach… I'm… perfect" I shivered in the cold of the alleyway and Zach shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around me. I hadn't known the word perfect could exist in my life before… but with Zach here my life couldn't be described as anything else.

I slept in Zach's room that night, and actually slept without any nightmares.

()()()()

"Cammie we have to talk…"

"Macey don't tell me anything bad" I begged her as I got changed for P&E. I was in the happiest mood. Bex and Liz who'd been angry I wouldn't tell them what was wrong had even forgiven me, everything with Zach was perfect.

"No Cammie, this can't wait" Macey glanced around the room to check Liz and Bex had left.

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "What is it Macey?"

She got out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to me. I frowned, and then my eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" I stammered.

Macey shifted around guilty. "I was looking through your things so I could borrow your CoveOps book… then I found… this…"

I opened it up and sighed. "Macey, I know it was bad of me to write to Zach's mom, but I did the right thing"

"No" Macey shook her head. "You didn't"

I rolled my eyes. "Macey, I could tell Zach was missing his mom so I just wrote a letter asking her to meet up with me, no biggie"

Macey grabbed my wrist.

"You did _what?"_ Macey asked alarmingly. "Please tell me you didn't meet her"

I snatched my wrist away angrily. "It's none of your business"

"Where did you meet her? When?" Macey asked in despair.

"Yesterday… In Roseville, I went through the secret passageway" Macey buried her head in her hands. "Jeez Macey, what's your problem? She was really nice, she told me she missed Zach too, she promised me she would meet me again and meet Zach"

"You're an idiot Cammie" Macey groaned.

"I was being nice Macey! I wanted to do something nice for Zach; I could tell how much he missed his mom!"

"Why can't you just concentrate on your own problems Cammie?!" Macey yelled.

I felt my eyes prick with tears.

"I'm sorry…" Macey sighed. "It's just… I can't believe you've done this…"

"God Macey, you're acting like I've committed a crime or something" I moaned, grabbing my bag.

"There are things you don't know about Catherine" Macey's words stopped me in my tracks.

"No Macey" I argued. "I think it's you who doesn't understand. She was so nice, so much nicer than my mom that's for sure"

Macey let out a humorous laugh. "Did you forget that your mom is trying to keep you safe Cammie?"

"Oh yeah, spare me the lecture Macey, I've been told a million times by my mom about staying in the castle, about not talking to strangers… I mean I'm not five!"

"I can't believe you Cammie!" Macey yelled. "You're mom has good reason to keep you safe!"

"Oh like what?" I rolled my eyes. "Like not taking candy from strangers?"

Macey shook her head and sunk further into the bed.

"What are you not telling me Macey?" I suddenly asked.

"There are things you don't know about Catherine" Macey mumbled. "There are things you don't know about Zach…"

I sunk onto my bed.

"Maybe I should be the one to explain those things" Zach's cold voice came from the doorway.

"Zach" I breathed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A while" Zach replied, he wouldn't look at me.

"I wanted to keep it a secret" I sighed.

"And why would you possibly want to do that?" Zach still wouldn't look at me.

"Because I know how much you wanted to meet you mom again" I whispered, hoping the words would be true if I said them out loud, because I was starting to question everything I'd ever thought.

Zach shook his head. And that was when I knew. Everything I'd first thought was wrong.

"Zach tell me what I've done wrong"

His eyes finally met mine and I saw the pain in them.

"You could have been killed"

I frowned. "But it's your mom Zach"

"Exactly" his eyes left mine again.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?!" I asked in exasperation.

"Sure" Zach started walking away as he said numbly. "I've been lying to you all this time, my mom's trying to kill you"

I stood still, until I realised my perfect boyfriend was about to leave me.

"Zach!" I rushed up to him.

He turned to face me, a painful expression on his face as he simply said "Just stay away from my mom"

"That's all you can say?" I whispered.

Zach looked into my eyes as he said "And stay away from me too, otherwise it's your funeral"

"You want me to stay away from you?" I asked in alarm.

Zach nodded dully.

"So… So… you're dumping me?" I whispered.

Zach rolled his eyes in frustration. "Cammie, I'm not 'dumping' you, I'm telling you to stay away from me, don't talk to my mom again, and stay in the castle"

I backed away as if Zach was suddenly contagious.

"This isn't the real world Cammie, this is the spy world, and the sooner you understand that, the better"

He turned away from me and walked away. Zach walked away.

"No, Zach!" I yelled out.

"Cammie just leave it" Macey placed a hand on my shoulder which I shrugged off.

"Zach, wait!"

And then I ran after the boy who'd just left me. The only person I could trust, the only person I could talk to, and the only person who had loved me… he'd left me.

**Review please!**


	17. Sorry

**A/N: So I thought this story needed livening up… and here is the result! Hopefully a good action-packed chapter compared to the past two which didn't get many reviews, so please let me know if you like this or not! But overall I have 260 reviews which is so incredibly amazing! Have a good weekend everyone! **

_Previously:_

_He turned away from me and walked away. Zach walked away._

"_No, Zach!" I yelled out._

"_Cammie just leave it" Macey placed a hand on my shoulder which I shrugged off._

"_Zach, wait!"_

_And then I ran after the boy who'd just left me. The only person I could trust, the only person I could talk to, and the only person who had loved me… he'd left me._

()()()()

I decided to try the silent approach, finally feeling thankful for the fact I was what Mr Solomon referred to as a 'Pavement Artist'. I stuck to the shadows and followed the sound of Zach's deep, uneven breathing. Even from a distance I could tell he was seething with anger.

I followed him all the way through Roseville, into the forest. He was varying his steps and taking swift glances over his shoulder that looked so casual he could have simply been flicking his hair. He suddenly turned on the heel of his shoe.

"Cammie, leave me alone"

I blinked in shock, my heart racing as his eyes met mine.

"Cammie, go back to the castle now!" Zach yelled at me.

I slunk back from his glare, timidly shaking my head.

"Fine!" Zach stalked off back the way he'd come, leaving me trembling in the dark of the forest.

I kicked a twig across the forest floor and watched it bounce along. I looked back up and saw Zach was gone… that was when I panicked, because I had no idea where I was.

I knew I'd followed him straight through Roseville, but I'd never been on the outskirts of the town before, except when Mr Solomon had first taken me to Gallagher.

I collapsed on the floor and tried to stay calm. I buried my head in my hands, trying to get Dillon out of my head to think straight. Every movement made me jump; every snap of a twig went off like a bomb inside my head.

"Who's… who's there?" I whispered into the darkness, stepping back a little. My back slammed into a tree making me yelp.

"Pull it together Cam" I muttered to myself angrily. As my eyes began to adjust to the darkness I could make out the outline of a small road in front of me, winding around the trees.

I made my way towards it steadily, praying against hope that a car would happen to pass.

I sighed deeply as I sank down onto the curb. At least I felt a little safer here, away from the trees that brought nothing but bad memories.

Hours must have passed, but they felt like only minutes. I was practically frozen to the curb; my body was beyond making any kind of movement. My teeth were chattering uncontrollably and even Zach's jacket couldn't stop the numb coldness seeping through my skin. It reminded me of the day I'd tried to run away from Gallagher and Zach had stopped me. Except this was worse, because Zach wasn't here. Maybe I should have just run away after all… maybe that would have been better for everyone.

When I saw the headlights, the first thing I thought was I must be dead. Dead or hallucinating.

"You're freezing"

I blinked dumbly at the figure who stood over me, had I just zoned out for a few minutes? Everything seemed to be happening so slowly, and the person was just a blur in front of me.

"Where you headed to?" the woman asked in a very southern accent.

"I…" I could hardly speak, all I could do was stare at the figure in despair as my eyes became heavier and heavier.

"Let's get you in the warm" I could vaguely make out it was a woman talking, so I nodded numbly.

She led me to car and I slumped in the backseat, gasping at the sudden heat that engulfed me.

"You'll warm up soon" She smiled as she walked to the driver's side.

I felt drowsy in the stifling heat of the car.

"Would you like a blanket?" the woman asked kindly, leaning over to me.

I nodded eagerly and she laughed, grabbing a blanket from the glove box and draping it over me. I huddled up inside it thankfully.

"What's a nice girl like you doing in the woods at this time of night?"

I jumped at the sudden roughness of someone's voice, and then I realised there was a man in the front seat.

"Frank, you startled her!" the woman scolded.

"Sorry" the man looked at me guiltily.

"This is my husband" the woman said, and I felt myself relax a little and nodded.

The black dots were beginning to disappear from my vision and I started to make out the features of the two people a little better, even though it was pitch black.

"We'll take you into Roseville Cammie" the woman said. "You can use the phone box there"

I nodded gratefully and leaned back in my seat… but then my eyes widened.

"How… how do you know my name?" I stammered.

I saw a flash of rage cross the woman's eyes that made me cringe, as if I'd caught her out.

"You… said your name was Cammie" The woman replied quickly.

I thought back to everything I'd said to her, I was sure I hadn't told her my name… there was a little bit of spy in me that knew. But I was disorientated, I'd probably said it without realising, so I shook off my annoying inner spy thoughts and gave the woman a nod.

The woman passed me a carton of orange juice.

"You must be thirsty, sorry it's already opened, I had a sip earlier" She grinned and began to start up the car.

I grabbed the carton and gulped down the juice eagerly. The woman laughed again, and despite the accent, a chill went through me as I realised where I'd heard that laugh before.

"Catherine" I murmured as I dropped the empty carton on the floor.

I expected her to be angry or upset that I'd figured out who she was, but she seemed happy.

"I wondered when you'd recognise me!" she replied happily as she stopped the engine. The sudden silence echoed through the car eerily.

"How's Zach?" Catherine asked me. She sounded genuinely concerned. But Zach's words about his mother filled my head.

It was in that moment I think Catherine knew. She knew that Zach had told me about her. And that's when the smirk that I loved so much on Zach lit up her face… but on her it looked all wrong.

"I'm glad Zach's filled you in on my past" She laughed evilly.

Complete panic gripped me.

"You should have known better than to get involved" She snarled.

I winced at the change in her tone, and the way her friendly, southern accent had disappeared and been replaced with a cold and rough voice.

I couldn't wait any longer, it wasn't just my spy instincts that were telling me I was in danger… every single part of me knew I was in danger. I lunged for the door handle.

"Nice try" the woman laughed.

I could feel my eyes drooping as I desperately tugged at the door handle.

"Please!" I sobbed as I caught Catherine's eyes in the mirror. "Please let me go"

Catherine smirked again. "Now why would I do that?" she asked sarcastically. "If you cooperate, what you're feeling now will be the worst pain you will feel… if not, then what you're feeling now will seem like a scratch"

I stared at her in horror with new found realisation that she meant her words.

I lunged forward quickly before I had a chance to regret it and clambered over her, my fingers fumbling for the driver's side door handle. It wasn't locked.

Something hit my head hard and I felt myself slump on her lap as her laugh filled my ears.

I saw the hammer she held in her hand that dripped with my blood. Blood dripped over my forehead and into my eyes. I kicked my foot out and head a crack as it collided with Frank's head and he passed out cold. I didn't have time to rejoice and think of the praise Mr Solomon would give me; because this wasn't a CoveOps class... this was real life.

Catherine let out a horrified shriek as she saw Frank slumped in his chair and she tried to pull me around so she could see my face, and probably hurt me more. I was trying so hard to resist the temptation to sleep. I was _so _tried.

"Starting to feel the effects of the sleeping pills?" Catherine asked smugly.

"What?" I whispered in horror, and then my eyes caught sight of the orange juice carton. My head was pounding. I could just give up, surely nothing she would do could be worse than this.

But then I imagined Zach's face if I got caught. He would be so angry at me. So disappointed. He would think I was weak and stupid. I fought the drowsiness that was overcoming me and tried one last lunge towards the door handle, and this time I felt the door open. I threw my body out of the door. Catherine's hands tried to grip onto my jumper and I head a ripping sound. Relief filled me as I felt my body crash against the floor.

Catherine's hands tried to grab my wrist as my hands dug into the mud, trying to claw away from her grasp. My hands scratched against stones and twigs causing blood to cascade over my palms. I could feel my consciousness slipping away as the sleeping pills kicked in. I could feel myself giving up and my body being dragged back to the car… but then suddenly I felt my body crash against the floor again. I was thankful I was totally beyond feeling pain.

I could hear Catherine's shrieks in the distance. A body fell down next to mine. I immediately tried to use the little energy I had to crawl away from the body, encase it was Catherine.

"Gallagher… Gallagher girl"

I finally relaxed and collapsed into a heap as arms surrounded me.

"I'm so, so sorry" Zach whispered against my ear as he wiped the blood from my eyes.

"Your mom's on her way"

I nodded, but cringed with the pain it caused. I watched Zach's eyes, I felt Zach's arms around me, and I could smell his minty breath blowing across my face. I reached up weakly and traced my finger along his jaw.

"Catherine…?" I managed to ask weakly.

Zach's beautiful eyes left mine. "She got away Cammie, I tried to knock her out… but she got away… I failed"

"You saved me" I gave him a small smile, but he didn't return it.

"You only needed saving because of what I did Cammie" Zach was looking anywhere but at me.

I gently grabbed his jaw so he had nowhere to look except my eyes. He seemed to wince as if looking at me was painful. "It's not your fault Zach" I said firmly.

"It is" he argued angrily, before he suddenly cringed and brought his hand up to his stomach.

"Oh my gosh Zach" I rolled up his shirt and saw the bruises coating his stomach.

"It's nothing" Zach pulled his shirt back down and grasped my hands gently in his, his warmth seeping into my cold skin. He stroked my bloody hair back from my face.

"I'm sorry" He repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "If I say I forgive you will you stop trying to say sorry?"

"Probably not" Zach smirked slightly, the same smirk Catherine had given me… except it was different in so many ways, because when Zach smirked at me I felt happy, I felt like everything was perfect, when in fact, it was far from it.

**Review please!**


	18. Realisation

**A/N: Well I know this is a little bit of a filler, but this took a bloody long time to write so I hope you like it! I'm starting to build things up for the ending now… (Don't worry, still lots of chapters to go!) And I have to say the ending is going to be ACTION-PACKED. I've planned it out and I think you'll really like it. It's got Zammie. It's got action. What more could you want? ;) So please stick with me and hopefully you'll like it. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I had loads! Please continue to review, you have no idea how much reviews motivate me!**

_Previously:_

"_I'm sorry" He repeated._

_I rolled my eyes. "If I say I forgive you will you stop trying to say sorry?"_

"_Probably not" Zach smirked slightly, the same smirk Catherine had given me… except it was different in so many ways, because when Zach smirked at me I felt happy, I felt like everything was perfect, when in fact, it was far from it._

()()()()

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Is your head hurting?"

"Fine. No. Yes." I snapped at my mom as she fussed around the fluids going through the tube into my hand.

"You know, I'm not sure this is working correctly" my mom mused as she watched my heart monitor.

"Argh!" I exclaimed, making my mom jump. "It's fine! It's all fine! I'm tired, I just want to sleep!"

"But you've been asleep for five days" my mom's eyes filled with tears.

I looked away from her. "And I want to sleep for another five days" I sulked. "At least no one was fussing around me then"

"Oh" My mom's voice broke. "Well, I'll leave you to sleep then"

I sighed as my mom left the room and I continued to stare at the door longingly as I'd done before my mom had interrupted me.

Zach still hadn't visited me. He'd refused to be treated, saying he was fine. He'd been unusually quiet in the car on the way back while my mom had chattered to me nervously and fussed over me. I'd told her the truth about everything, and she'd looked at Zach as if it had been his entire fault, which made me mad beyond belief, because I'd started all of this by writing to Catherine. It was my fault.

I'd made excuses for Zach not coming to see me. It started with maybe he was tired, maybe he was hurt, maybe he was feeling guilty… and one last option which I didn't like was that he just simply didn't want to see me.

()()()()

I woke up screaming that night. Catherine had been torturing me, although I had no idea what real torture was like, I could guess.

"Cammie, it's okay!" the nurse tried to calm me down. As soon as I realised it had been a nightmare I quickly assured the nurse I was fine, and tried to go back to sleep. But I couldn't.

I glared at the tubes of fluid going into my hand as if it were their fault I couldn't get up and confront Zach. I knew I'd feel better just seeing his face.

I looked towards the room where the nurse slept, she was already snoring again.

I took a deep breath and tugged out the tubes in my hand with all my might. I gasped at the pain that tore through my hand. The fluid leaked out onto the floor. I winced as I flexed my hand and blood tricked out the place where the needle had been. I fumbled in the draws next to my bed and grabbed some plasters, sticking one over my hand.

I stood up, swaying slightly at first. I'd been in bed for over a week now, I felt sick, like I was on a boat or something.

I took another deep breath and began to walk unsteadily forwards, cursing the creaking door as I slipped through it.

I tried to avoid looking in reflections and mirrors, but it was impossible. I was sure if I hadn't driven Zach away already then I would if he saw me right now.

"Cammie?"

I spun on my heel, swaying dangerously on the spot as I tried to regain my balance. Zach's strong arms steadied me.

His eyes studied my whole body carefully, looking me up and down… but not in _that _way. He was frowning. I realised Macey's prediction that moonlight could make anyone look prettier was obviously false… but then, I was more or less broken beyond repair.

"I look like hell, I know" I whispered to the floor.

Zach lifted my chin so I was looking into his eyes. "Of course you don't"

I smiled slightly.

Zach shook his head slightly. "You should be in the hospital"

I eyed his clothes; he even had his coat on. "You should be in bed"

"True" Zach grinned.

He wrapped his arms around me and I rested my aching head on his shoulder.

"You really should be in the hospital Cammie, look at your hand" he exclaimed as I felt his fingers brush over the plaster.

I held out my hand in front of me and groaned. The blood was starting to seep through the plaster. I brought my hand back up to Zach's waist.

"Guess I'll just have to ruin another one of your shirts" I whispered.

Zach's abs were perfectly sculpted against my body, he was hugging me so hard I felt like he was making up for lost time like I was.

"Why didn't you come and see me?" I whispered. It sounded weak and pathetic. I cursed myself for being such a typical girl. Why couldn't I be like Macey?

"I didn't want to see what I'd done to you" Zach's voice broke.

I shook my head in amazement, about to argue, but then my eyes caught sight of the bags a little further down the corridor.

I pulled away from Zach suddenly, my heart rate increasing frantically.

"Going somewhere?" I whispered.

Zach looked down at his feet. And just as he opened his mouth to speak…

"CODE BLACK, CODE BLACK, BODE BLACK"

The sudden siren made me jump out of my skin. But it didn't make me forget that Zach was trying to leave me.

Zach immediately went into spy mode as he proceeded to pull me down the corridor, but I snatched my hand away.

"I'm not going with you"

"What!" Zach yelled angrily over the code black. "It's a code black Cammie, there's bad people in here, we need to get you into…"

"I'm not going with you until you promise me you won't leave"

Zach stopped trying to push me down the corridor and his eyes met mine.

"You don't understand, I'm doing it to protect you, you're not safe here with me, I can't promise you…"

"Fine" I proceeded to turn away from him.

His hand gripped my arm. "Fine" he said through gritted teeth. "I promise… for now… I won't leave"

I nodded and finally let him drag me down the corridor, the code black still ringing in our ears, making my headache worse.

We went to the great hall where Zach said everyone was supposed to assemble.

The hall was in a state of organised chaos, everyone seemed to be searching around the room for something. If the situation wasn't so serious and my head wasn't pounding I probably would have laughed.

"There she is!" one of the seventh graders shouted, pointing at me.

Suddenly a herd of teachers had crashed into me, their bodies creating a barrier around me. Before I had a chance to ask what was going on my mom had pushed through.

"Oh Cammie, did they hurt you?!" she asked.

I frowned in confusion.

"Did they hurt you?" My mom repeated a little louder, probably thinking I couldn't hear her.

Suddenly the code black siren stopped, and I sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there, I set the code black off as soon as I'd realised they'd taken you…" My mom started to say.

"Who took me?" I asked in genuine confusion, fully aware of the hundreds of girls staring at me.

"Catherine" My mom whispered.

My eyes widened. "Catherine's here?" I asked in panic.

This time my mom frowned. "Well, yes, I thought she'd taken you, you disappeared…"

"Mom… no one took me" I looked down. "I… I just went for a walk"

Mr Solomon pushed in front of my mom. "You mean to say Cammie… that even though there's a mad woman after you, you decided it would be a good idea to take a walk in the middle of a night? The nurse went into the hospital, saw your bed empty, and immediately thought you'd been kidnapped!"

I bit my lip. "I… I'm sorry… I…"

"It's my fault"

I stared at Zach as he pushed himself forward.

"Cammie was trying to find me, I told her to meet me"

"That was careless of you Zach, you know how much danger Cammie is in" Mr Solomon scolded him.

"But…" I began to confess it was my fault, but Zach gave me a sharp nudge.

"Zach, you'll be doing extra CoveOps lessons" My mom looked at him with distain.

"Everyone except Zach and Cammie, go back to your rooms please!" Mr Solomon called out loudly, and the crowd began to disperse in hushed whispers. I had no doubt that they would be talking about me all night.

"It wasn't Zach's fault" I muttered.

"It was" Zach argued.

"Zach, go back to your room please, and stay there" my mom ordered. He nodded and left without giving me another glance.

"Mom, it wasn't his fault" I muttered through gritted teeth.

"He could have got you hurt, he could have…"

"But he didn't!" I screamed.

"Don't talk to your mom like that!" Aunt Abby ordered.

"Give her a break" Mr Solomon's gentle voice took me by surprise just as I was about to tell my mom how much I hated her.

"Cammie, would you like to go back to your room? Or back to the hospital?"

"My room" I said immediately.

"But…" My mom was obviously going to go off on some rant about how the hospital was the best place for me.

"Rachel, Abby, I've got this, both of you go and get some sleep"

"Night Cammie" Aunt Abby gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and I shot her a smile.

"Night…" My mom's hand hovered over my shoulder too, but then fell to her side.

"Night" I muttered.

As soon as I left I shot Mr Solomon a thankful smile and he gave me a pat on the back.

"Come on then, I better escort you to your room to check you don't go on a midnight walk again"

We passed a few girls on the way to my room, talking in hushed voices to each other as they made their way to their rooms.

"Let's hurry this along ladies" Mr Solomon ushered them down the corridor.

I could make out their voices talking about me.

()()()()

"I hate her!"

Macey, Bex and Liz who were getting into bed merely shot me a glance as I walked in.

"I mean, who does she think she is?!" I ranted on.

"Your mom maybe?" Macey rolled her eyes at me.

"She's not my mom… she's… she's…"

"Your mom" Bex finished for me coldly. "Cammie, she's your mom, whether you like it or not"

"Well I wish she wasn't" As soon as I said the words I felt horrible. I felt guilty.

"Cammie!" Bex shot out of bed making me jump. "Cammie, I wish you knew how I felt right now!" Bex screamed in my face as I backed away.

"And me too!" Macey was by Bex's side.

"And me" whispered Liz sadly from her bed.

"What?" I frowned.

"Cammie, do you have any idea how bloody lucky you are?!" Bex threw her hands up in the air. "Cammie you have a mom who loves you, who wants to make things right"

"Well maybe if she hadn't dumped me…"

"Oh here we go again!" Macey sighed. "The sob story about how your mom dumped you in a boarding school. Well Cammie, imagine how much you would have hated your mom if she'd brought you into the spy world knowing she'd have to be watching you every minute, having to hide you away from the world!"

"Well… I guess I'd never thought about that before…" I whispered. It was true… I never thought that maybe I would hate my mom even more if she'd brought me into the world of spies when I was younger.

"That's the problem Cammie!" Macey shouted. "You don't think!"

"Do you even know anything about our lives Cammie?" Liz asked.

I opened my mouth to say of course I did, they were my friends, I knew everything about them… but I didn't. I had no idea what their back stories were, I'd been so self-centred I hadn't even wondered.

"Well, let me clue you in" Macey ranted as she saw my expression. "People think my life is bloody perfect! They think it's all modelling for magazines and sitting there smiling to make my dad, who's the senator, look good… Well it's not! Sometimes I have to sit for hours on end smiling into that camera. When I was younger I only saw my parents for an hour a day they were so busy. All I am to my family is a pretty face, Cammie"

"Macey… I'm so…"

"_Don't_ say you're sorry. I don't _want _anyone pitying me Cammie. Because unlike you I appreciate what I have. Three best friends, a roof over my head, and a life as a spy ahead of me"

I smiled at the way she said three best friends, but then Bex pushed her way to stand in front of me.

"And Cammie, you don't know anything about me either. The way I don't hear from my parents for months, the way they could be dead right now and I wouldn't even know. I know what life as a spy involves first hand Cammie, and I wouldn't give that life to my child"

"Or me" Liz whispered. "I know my life isn't quite as dramatic as any of yours, but I still have problems too. Trying to convince my parents this is simply a boarding school, having my parents write to me every other day. They know something is different about this school, and having to lie to them for five years when we're all such a close family is heart-breaking"

Bex, Macey and Liz watched me as I weakly fell onto my bed, trying to absorb everyone's words.

"We know this is hard for you Cammie, and we'll help you as best we can, but there's a difference between your problems and ours. Ours can't be fixed. Some of yours can. You have the opportunity to speak to your mom, to Aunt Abby; you have so many people here that care about you Cammie, whereas we only have each other. But we're cool with that. And we wouldn't change that for the world. So you need to either quit complaining or do something about it"

Macey's words brought tears to my eyes. I had no idea. No idea about what everyone went through. It was true; I was self-obsessed.

"We know you're not really this selfish Cammie. You saved me from drowning remember?" Macey smiled.

"And you went after Zach" Bex added. "And took on his bitch of a mom!"

"That wasn't selfless guys" tears welled in my eyes as I realised just how selfish I really was. "That was just acting on instinct"

"No" Macey shook her head. "It wasn't, stop acting Cammie, you suck at it. We know you're not selfish and horrible, we know you just need a little prompting at being a Gallagher Girl"

"A Gallagher Girl?" I whispered. I didn't deserve that title.

"A Gallagher Girl" Liz confirmed with a smile. "And one of the best Gallagher Girl's ever, if you show us the real Cammie"

"I'll try" I promised. "I'll try to be a Gallagher Girl"

**Review please!**


	19. Love

**A/N: Sorry I guess this is a bit of a filler too… BUT don't worry because after this the next few chapters are ACTION ACTION ACTION. Also I am four reviews away from 300… that is SO SO crazy, thank you to every single one of you who has reviewed!**

_Previously:_

"_A Gallagher Girl?" I whispered. I didn't deserve that title._

"_A Gallagher Girl" Liz confirmed with a smile. "And one of the best Gallagher Girl's ever if you show us the real Cammie"_

"_I'll try" I promised. "I'll try to be a Gallagher Girl"_

()()()()

Things were okay with my mom. Sure; they weren't perfect, they weren't even good. They were simply okay. We passed each other in the corridors and said hi, we would spare each other a nod at dinner times, but other than that it was strictly a student and teacher relationship. Sometimes I'd open my mouth to begin a conversation, but think better of it and close my mouth again. Other times my mom would pause slightly when she passed me in the corridor, but then she'd decide to carry on walking. It was awkward. Beyond awkward. But it was bearable.

"I don't think I can bear this anymore" I sighed as Zach sat beside me at the table and his hand found mine.

Zach looked up to my mom who was staring at me. "You'll have to make the first move Cammie, she thinks you hate her, she doesn't want to make things worse"

I gulped down my juice. "Okay, after dinner" I finalised.

"No!" Macey, Liz and Bex all said at exactly the same time, making me jump. I raised my eyebrows.

"I… I heard your mom was busy doing something after dinner, why don't you talk to her now?" Macey asked quickly.

"Or tomorrow" Liz pushed in.

"No, I want to speak to her tonight" I rolled my eyes. "You know she's never busy after dinner, she usually just sits in her office, remember?"

The girls all exchanged looks.

"Zach, can I speak to you for a second?" Bex asked, and without waiting for an answer she dragged him over to the salad bar.

I watched them as they began to have a heated discussion, and finally Zach nodded and they returned to the table. I cleared my throat expectantly.

"Cammie, urm, would you mind helping me with my CoveOps tonight?" Zach asked.

"You've never needed my help before?" I asked in confusion.

"But I'm really confused about counter-surveillance and you're great at it, please?"

"For god sakes guys, all of you were trying to convince me to speak to my mom and now you're trying to prevent it!"

"It's not that" Zach said quickly. "I want you to speak to your mom, but not tonight, she'll be busy and I really need your help with this CoveOps stuff"

"Argh!" I could feel my anger burning in my stomach. I'd really wanted to sort things out with my mom tonight, but I knew I had to help Zach, he'd been amazing these past couple of weeks and I'd do anything to stop him trying to leave. "Fine, I'll help you tonight" I sighed.

()()()()

I could feel a headache coming on. It wasn't uncommon for me now, ever since Catherine had hit me over the head with that damn hammer I was getting nearly constant headaches, and the last thing I wanted to do was help Zach with his CoveOps.

"You ready?" Zach asked, appearing at the door of my room.

I rolled my eyes and gestured to my pyjamas. "Zach, do I look like I'm ready?"

"We can just study in here if you'd like…" Concern filled Zach's face.

"I just want to sleep, sorry Zach, I have a headache" I sat down on my bed and drew the covers up to my chest.

"Okay" Zach sat on the bed beside me and stoked my hair. "Go to sleep then, I'll stay here until you fall asleep"

"I'm not a baby Zach" I said in annoyance. But I lay down anyway, and I had to admit, as Zach's fingers gently stroked my throbbing head I did feel a little better.

()()()()

When I woke up Zach was gone. I could hear the gentle snoring of Macey, Bex and Liz. I groaned and sat up in bed, glancing at my watch, it was one in the morning. My headache had gone and I was wide awake, I wondered if my mom would still be awake. I rubbed my bleary eyes and stood up with a sigh. I tiptoed to the door and quietly opened it, slipping through it. I walked quickly through the corridors until I got to my mom's office. There were still a few lights on in a couple of the classrooms, no doubt they were students studying hard, maybe one of them was Zach.

I raised my hand to knock on the office door, but then I realised the room was in silence. I shook my head. God, was I going mad? It was one in the morning; of course my mom would be asleep. I turned on my heel ready to walk away, but then I heard the whispering.

I pressed my ear against the door and heard the voices.

"He's doing well here" I could hear my mother's voice. "There's no reason to send him back to Blackthorne, he'll be in danger there"

"Agreed" I heard Aunt Abby say. "Zach's been great for Cammie too, if you kick him out there's no doubt that Cammie will follow him"

I could feel my heart thudding against my chest. Every part of my body was telling me to go back to my room and forget I'd heard this, but I couldn't.

"Zach is a danger to Gallagher while he's here, he's endangering the sisterhood. His mother will not hesitate to kill him and anyone in her way, including Cammie, the trustee's are agreed on this" A voice I didn't recognise said.

"Well what about Cammie? If you kick Zach out Cammie will follow and she'll get killed too" Aunt Abby protested.

"That's not our concern" A cold voice said. "If Cammie wants to get herself killed then that's fine. We understand you want to protect Cammie by keeping her here, but right now we have to think of everyone else. While Cammie and Zach are here it's not safe for anyone"

"Leave Cammie out of this" It sounded like my mom was crying. "This meeting is about Zach, not Cammie"

"Now, Cammie is another matter" The cold voice said. "I'm disappointed in you Rachel for not sending Cammie to another school, for not making sure she stayed where she was safest, this has put your job at risk you know"

"It was my fault!"

My mom and Aunt Abby gasped as I pushed my way into the room seething with anger. "It was me that got myself kicked out, nowhere else would take me, it wasn't my mom's fault!"

"Cammie, get to your room, now!" Aunt Abby said sternly.

"No, Cammie, now that you're here you might as well give us your opinion on the matter" An old woman held out her hand towards me. "My name is Karen; I'm the head of the Gallagher Academy Trustee Committee"

I wasn't put off by the fancy title. "Blame this on me, not my mom!" I said.

"Cammie, go back to your room!" My mom said loudly.

"No, Rachel, she can stay, this is about her after all, and she should know what's going on"

My mom shook her head weakly, but then collapsed into a chair.

"Now Cammie, do you agree that our priority as the Trustees of the Gallagher Academy should be to protect as many students as possible?"

"Yes" I agreed. The woman gave me a smug smile. "But I also think that you should be offering this kind of education to people who will need it most. Catherine is after me and Zach after all, and so we're the ones that need to know how to protect ourselves"

The smile fell from the woman's lips. "That's fair enough Ms Morgan, but it seems that you and Zach go out of your way to find trouble. I heard you even _wrote_ to Zach's mother. Totally reckless!"

"Well that's why I should get kicked out and not Zach" I whispered to the floor.

"Well Ms Morgan, that's all very well, but we're under an obligation to give you an education. Zach however… he's a boy, we could easily send him back to Blackthorne"

"Please, just give us one last chance!" I pleaded. "We won't leave the castle or anything; we won't do anything reckless, please!"

"Me and Rachel will keep a close eye on them Karen, please" Abby chipped in.

Karen rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "One. Last. Chance. I mean it Rachel, Abby; if I hear of Cammie and Zach being out of this castle again then we'll have to take further action"

"I promise that won't happen" I sighed with relief.

"Very well, now off to your room, I need to speak to your mom and Abby about something alone" Karen said.

I glanced at my mom who was wiping her eyes. I bend down and hugged her tightly. She tensed up at first, but then I felt her hugging me back.

"Go straight back to your room, I'll see you tomorrow, promise me you won't leave the castle or anything" My mom whispered in my ear. I nodded and whispered back "I promise"

"Oh and Cammie…" her hand gripped mine. "I… I love you"

I smiled sadly. "I love you too" it was only when I said the words I realised how much they were true. This was my _mom; _I'd never be able to _stop _loving her.

I left the room and sighed with relief. For once I'd seemed to have said and done the right thing. My mom must have told Macey, Bex and Liz to keep me away from her office; I'd be having serious words with them later.

"Now, onto more serious matters"

I froze as I heard Karen's voice carry through the door. I knew to walk away it was as simple as placing one foot in front of the other. But I couldn't, I just couldn't, I stayed listening.

"There is the matter of Matthew Morgan"

There was a deadly silence in the room.

"What about him?" Aunt Abby asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

"You know Cammie may run away if she hears…"

"Well, she won't hear, because we won't tell her" My mom said instantly.

"But there are plenty of ways for her to find out"

"We only have Catherine's word he's alive, we don't know if she's telling the truth, and she probably isn't, so there's no reason for Cammie to know"

I sunk down onto the floor.

"Rachel you have to face the fact that your husband may be alive, and may be being held by The Circle"

"No!" My mom shouted. "All we have is a letter from Catherine saying they have him, and I won't believe they have him, because that means he'll be being tortured, and that's not something I'm going to think about!"

"Rachel, the letter had a vial of Matthew's blood with it"

"What exactly is your point here?" Aunt Abby asked with a pained voice.

"My point is that Cammie must never find out about this, or she may go looking for him"

"And she won't" My mom whispered. "She'll never find out"

**Review please!**


	20. Jump

**A/N: I'm sorry if you had a problem with viewing the most recent chapter I posted the other day, I think that's all fixed now though. AND, I'm at 300 reviews, WOW. THANK YOU THANK YOU.**

_Previously:_

"_Rachel you have to face the fact that your husband may be alive, and may be being held by The Circle"_

"_No!" My mom shouted. "All we have is a letter from Catherine saying they have him, and I won't believe they have him, because that means he'll be being tortured, and that's not something I'm going to think about!"_

"_Rachel, the letter had a vial of Matthew's blood with it"_

"_What exactly is your point here?" Aunt Abby asked with a pained voice._

"_My point is that Cammie must never find out about this, or she may go looking for him"_

"_And she won't" My mom whispered. "She'll never find out"_

()()()()

The letter came about a week after I'd overheard that my dad may still be alive. There was not one second in the day where I didn't think about it. Catherine had disguised herself as one of my old friends sending me letters so that no one would suspect anything. And they didn't. No one noticed the way my breath caught in my throat when a flowery pink letter came in the post from a girl named 'Penelope'. No one saw the way my hands trembled as I read the sickening words on the page. No one realised the way I'd stuff it into my pocket and pretend everything was okay again.

()()()()

"You were right Cammie"

"Right about what?" I asked as I looked into Zach's eyes. I felt calm for the first time in weeks. There was something about Zach's arms being around me that made everything seem okay.

"About me not leaving, I could never leave you" he whispered as he tucked a stray piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Oh…" I whispered back. Zach was starting to make me regret the decision I'd made earlier today.

"What is it?" Zach asked immediately.

"Nothing" I lied.

"No, there's something" Zach insisted.

I shrugged. "Just tired" I lied as I got up from Zach's bed and began to walk to the door.

"Sleep here tonight" Zach's hands snaked around my waist.

"I can't Zach"

"Why?" he murmured sadly. "You've been sleeping here for months now, why not tonight?"

"Tonight…" I raked my brain for excuses. "Tonight I might go and speak to my mom"

"Oh" Zach's face relaxed at once. "Okay, cool, I'll see you tomorrow"

He gave me a light kiss on the cheek and turned away.

"Yeah…" I whispered sadly. "See you tomorrow…"

()()()()

I lay on my bed that night and reread the letter. Again.

_Dearest Cammie,_

_I hope you've recovered well from what happened a few weeks ago. I did tell you you'd be feeling a lot of pain if you didn't comply. But I don't think you fully understood how much pain I meant, because you see, I was about to take you to your dad. You see, your dad was actually in fact in the car, in the boot. So you see, you've actually made things worse for you and your mother. All I wanted in return for the release of your dad was a small favour which we can discuss when we meet again. Presuming you do want to meet again, after all we could just kill your dad and then this would all be over… but I'm a nice person Cammie, so I'll give you one last chance. We have a HQ in Langley, number 34 on Apple Cross Street. One last chance Cammie, I'm forgiving but not stupid. One last chance._

_P.S. I wouldn't tell anyone about receiving this letter._

_See you soon,_

_Catherine/'Penelope'_

I felt sick whenever I read it… which had been a lot. I'd read it nearly every hour since I'd been sent it. I knew Zach was suspicious, he knew I'd had no friends at my old school, but he was trying to stop himself asking questions.

I felt like I was an idiot as I began packing my bags that night. I'd be so obstinate about Zach trying to leave, and now I was doing the same. More than anything I wanted to leave a letter, encase anything awful happened, but I knew as soon as they figured out where I was they'd be straight over there and there'd be no chance of me getting my dad out.

It didn't even occur to me for one moment that Catherine was lying. Why would she? Okay, so she might be lying just to get me to meet with her… but could I take that risk? The answer was obviously no. I wouldn't risk my dad's life for uncertainty.

It had been hard to find a chance to pack, I'd had lessons all day and whenever I wasn't in a lesson I was either with Macey, Bex, Liz or Zach… and I'd even spent a little time with my mom today. This would ruin her, I knew that, but I was hoping she'd forgive me once she knew the reasons… and when I came home with my dad standing beside me. But I'd finally been able to stuff some clothes and essentials into a backpack whilst everyone slept. I hesitated when I'd finished, listening to Macey, Bex and Liz's peaceful snoring. I'd have done anything to go and get Zach and ask him to come with me… but the trustees were so close to kicking him out, it wasn't a risk I was prepared to take.

I sighed, walking around the bed and tripping over Macey's jewellery box.

"Argh!" I clamped my hand over my mouth to stop myself swearing and waking up the whole castle. I glanced down to where Macey's favourite necklace lay in the middle of the box; it was the one she'd worn when I'd saved her from drowning months ago. I smiled and picked it up, fastening it around my neck. Maybe this necklace was lucky, and I needed all the luck I could get.

()()()()

When I got to the bridge in Langley I was beyond exhausted. As I'd left in the middle of the night there were no trains so I'd had to walk about half the way there. I stopped on the bridge for a second trying to regain my breath as I looked into the crystal clear water. But then something caught my eye.

"Shit!" I said out loud, gaining me disapproving glares from the elderly couple next to me. But I didn't care, because I was sure I had just seen Zach by the tower on the right of the river.

I knelt behind the railing of the bridge. How the hell had they found me? All that said where I was going was the letter in back pack. I rubbed my hand through my hair warily… and then something made me freeze. With shaking fingers I took off the watch that I was sure had just beeped.

"They wouldn't have…" I whispered to myself as I turned the watch over in my palm. But they had. They'd attached a tracker onto the back of my watch. I stood up and gasped as I looked to my right. Zach was standing there, looking straight at me from the end of the bridge. On the other side of the bridge my mom was pushing her way through the crowds to try and get to me. I estimated I had less than a minute until I was drawn into my mom's arms and she'd be sobbing into my shoulder asking why I'd run away.

I dropped the watch beneath my foot and stamped on it hard until the tracker on the back was in splintered pieces.

I looked towards Zach again. He was still just standing there watching me, unlike my mom who was frantically still trying to get to me. I had nowhere to run to. I had nowhere to hide. All I had was a place to jump.

Before I had a chance to think how cold the water would be, how deep it would be, how rough the waves would be, I kicked off my shoes. I looked towards Zach again, but I couldn't see him. Then I spotted him pushing past the disgruntled tourists in a bid to reach me. He knew what I was about to do.

I took a deep breath as I climbed up onto the railing.

"Stop that girl!" I heard my mom scream from only a few metres away from me. I noticed everyone starting to turn towards me and stare, some of them pushing past to get to me too.

This was for my dad. This was to get to Catherine. This was the only way.

"Don't do it Cammie, Cammie, no!" Zach shouted.

I took one last look towards Zach.

"Sorry" I whispered as I jumped.

**Review please!**


	21. Determination

**A/N: Awesome amount of reviews on the last chapter, thanks! I hope you like this chapter, I'm so excited for the Zammie that's coming up later on! ;)**

_Previously:_

_This was for my dad. This was to get to Catherine. This was the only way._

"_Don't do it Cammie, Cammie, no!" Zach shouted._

_I took one last look towards Zach._

"_Sorry" I whispered as I jumped._

()()()()

Fire erupted through my body as I heard the smack of the waves against me. Everything was a whirl of colour; it was all I could do to stop my backpack ripping off of my shoulders. I tried to look upwards towards where the bridge had been moments before, but the waves were so strong and rough that each time I found a focal point it was ripped away from me again and replaced with the sickly blue colour of the water.

I had no idea how long I'd been under for. I had no idea how long I'd been fighting for breath for, but I could feel my lungs protesting as they fought for air. I tried to use my hands to claw upwards but each time I could finally see the surface I was dragged under again. Black spots began to cloud my vision as I felt my body begin to give up… but then all of a sudden I felt a break in the wave, and with one almighty push I pulled my body up and took in deep breaths of burning air. It wasn't long before I was sucked back under again though and I choked on the water filling my mouth, gagging with the salty taste.

In that moment, I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. I'd thought that it was just a saying, but in those few seconds I really did. I thought about how stupid I'd been, thinking I'd be able to do this on my own, how I'd disappointed my mom, my friends… Zach.

I thought about when I'd saved Macey from the river, and I'd told her to stop struggling, to relax as I saved her. But no one was here to save me. I stopped my arms flailing about in panic although my lungs protested. It was over, my time was up, and I knew it. But then as I felt myself relax I felt the waves tug me up a little and bring me back to the surface again.

My head felt like an absolute mess as my head broke the surface of the water and I gasping in air again that made my lungs feel like they were bursting. I looked around to try to see where I was. My eyes began to focus slightly and I could just make out the bridge in the far distance getting further and further away from me as the waves continued to drag me along. Now that I'd stopped moving I could feel the cold biting into my skin. I looked around desperately and caught sight of a little embankment. I knew the river was headed east which was the direction of Apple Cross Street. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I's have to go back under and swim. I took a large breath and pushed myself back under the water.

I was instantly sucked back into the strong current as I fought my way to the embankment on my right. I hoped against hell that I was pushing my body the right way. It felt like ages until my fingers dug into deep mud and my arms felt like they were being dislocated as I clung to the embankment in vain. I was so weak I was sure I wouldn't be able to climb up there. But I remembered my promise, to try to be a Gallagher Girl, and so I moved my fingers up the embankment a little more until I felt grass. A little more and then I could feel some kind of tree… and of course, because I was unlucky, it was a damn holly tree. I felt the thorns dig painfully into my hands as I gripped tighter and began to lift my body out of the fast-flowing water. I clambered onto the bank thankfully and sprawled out, disentangling my hands from the tree. I knew I didn't have much time until everyone came looking for me, so I quickly pulled out my backpack. The stitching had been ripped off but thankfully all my things were still inside.

I pulled out the clothes but they were of course soaking wet. I shivered. I then pulled out where I'd put some food but that too was pretty much inedible. I looked at the apple which seemed to be the only thing that had managed to survive… and then I thought of a plan.

I ripped Macey's cross shaped necklace off of my neck, watching for a moment as the crystals glinted in the dull sunlight.

I took a large bite of the apple and screwed my face up in disgust at the salty taste as I spat the bit I'd eaten out. My hands were shaking and numb with cold but I managed to stick the cross shaped necklace into the soft bit of the apple apple.

I stood back and looked at it for a while. Would they realise that the cross in the apple would symbolise Apple Cross Street? Or would they think I was just going mad. I hoped that by the time I found it I'd have my dad out of Catherine's grasp and then they'd be on hand to pick us both up… although I knew the possibility was very, very slight. I had no time to consider it; I was out of any other options so I placed the apple with the cross in as far up the bank as I could on top of my backpack.

And then I ran.

As I ran the cold continued to bite into me, but I was thankful that it didn't seem like I'd broken any bones, which was a miracle. Maybe Macey's necklace really was lucky… I felt kind of lost without it now. I strolled down the streets trying to look like I hadn't just jumped into a river and swam for over five miles… but I think my wet clothes gave it away, earning me some curious glances as I got to Apple Cross Street.

It was deserted… in an eerie kind of way. All the buildings were plastered up with floorboards; bottles of alcohol littered the streets along with shards of glass that my bare feet tried in vain to avoid. I found an extra sharp piece right outside the door of where Catherine had told me to go. I picked it up and felt it cut against my hand. I placed it in my pocket hoping it wouldn't cut through my leg before I had the change to use it against someone else.

I knocked on the door of number 34. There was no answer. I switched my weight onto my other foot and sighed impatiently. I looked up and down the street but no one was around, so I kicked down the door. A nail sliced into my foot and leaked blood on the pavement… but I was actually thankful, because I was sure it would be another clue for someone to find me.

The old wood broke down easily and I blinked in the darkness of the room I was now in. I looked around. It was nothing but an old house with no furniture. I sighed. Maybe I'd got the wrong house? I suddenly felt like I was being watched as I walked a little further into the house.

"Look, I'm here to speak to Catherine, and get my dad back… That's… all I want…"

I was sure I heard a snigger somewhere in the distance… but I couldn't swear on it, so I carried on through the house until I saw a light. I sighed with relief and walked into the small room… it wasn't just small, it was tiny, barely big enough to fit the tiny camped that had been chucked in there.

Just as I was about to turn around and try a different part of the house, a door slammed straight in my face. I yelled out as it almost hit me. I was burning with anger… but that soon turned into horror as I heard a key turn in the lock of the door.

"No…" I whispered. I couldn't be locked in here.

"No!" I screamed. "No! Let me out!"

There was no reply.

"Please!" I begged the darkness. "I'm here to speak with Catherine, she wants to see me, please let me out!" my screaming was turning into sobbing as I realised how hopeless the situation was.

I wiped my eyes and barged into the door with my shoulder. I felt the wood splinter slightly, then just as I was about to barge into it again I head a low voice. "Someone shut this brat up; she'll have the door down in a minute"

"Let me out!" I screamed again as I hammered on the door. "Let me…"

I froze mid-sentence as I heard a whirring sound coming from the ventilator above me. I began to back away.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed as a yellow gas started to fill the room. I backed against the wall and covered my mouth.

"What… What… you… doing…?" I managed to slur out before my body hit the floor and I was out cold.

**Review please!**


	22. Letter

**A/N: Another amazing amount of reviews, thank you! Things are panning out a little longer than I expected so maybe Zammie in one or two chapter's time but I promise it will be worth the wait, and I hope you action lovers like this chapter! **

_Previously:_

"_Let me out!" I screamed again as I hammered on the door. "Let me…"_

_I froze mid-sentence as I heard a whirring sound coming from the ventilator above me. I began to back away._

"_What are you doing?!" I screamed as a yellow gas started to fill the room. I backed against the wall and covered my mouth. _

"_What… What… you… doing…?" I managed to slur out before my body hit the floor and I was out cold._

()()()()

I opened my eyes and groaned in the sudden blazing light.

"About time" I heard a man say.

I struggled to open my eyes and take in the scene before me. As soon as my eyes were open I wanted to close them again. I was in a different room to the one before. My wrists were in chains that were attached to the wall and my body hung limply. My head felt like it weighed a ton.

"Headache?" the man asked sarcastically. "The sleeping gas hasn't been testing on teenage girls before"

I gritted my teeth. "Where's Catherine?"

"No one's ever been so keen to see me before" She smiled smugly as she stepped in front of me. I sighed with relief.

"Catherine… I thought we were talking… I thought you were going to let me see my dad?" I asked meekly.

"Oh, you will see your dad… in due time" she smiled sweetly at me. "But first, you need to carry out your part of the deal"

"And what's that?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Names" Catherine shrugged.

"Names of what?" I asked.

Suddenly I felt something hit me hard in the stomach. I gasped as my body tensed up with the pain.

"I'm talking" Catherine growled.

"I want the names on that napkin from when your dad took you to the circus"

I thought back to it. It was a little hazy, I'd only been young, but I remembered the names on that napkin fairly clearly… I'd thought it was just trash though…

"I know you remember" Catherine smirked. "Your dad executed a perfect drop pass that day, and I need those names… then, you'll see your dad"

"That's… that's it…?" I asked in disbelief. All she wanted were the names.

"Yes" Catherine nodded. "Simple… isn't it?"

I opened my mouth to reply… but then closed it again.

"Why… do you want the names?" I asked warily.

A fist collided with my jaw, and I felt blood fill my mouth. I ground my teeth together as I tried to stop the scream escaping.

"I don't think that's any of your business" Catherine snarled.

I shook my head numbly. I may have only been a spy for a short amount of time, but even I knew that if I gave Catherine these names I might be doing more bad than good. "I need to know why"

I felt the crack of my ribs as an elbow collided with my side. I squeezed my lips together to stop myself from saying anything I'd regret later and breathed in air through my gritted teeth.

"Not feeling up to screaming?" Catherine smirked. I shut my eyes. The smirk was too much like Zach's.

"Look at my when I'm talking to you!" Catherine screamed as she grabbed my jaw firmly and titled my head so I had no choice but to look at her. "Or… Maybe you think screaming will make you weak? Well, I'm going to make you scream Cammie"

I drew in a deep breath as Catherine picked up a rusty old knife from the table, her face lighting up as if she were actually enjoying the situation.

I watched as she ordered one of the men to sharpen it, and then she approached me. I kept my eyes fixed on hers… and then my gaze moved down to the knife in her hand.

I grimaced as she fingering it thoughtfully, and then dug it into my arm. At first I was only mesmerised by the red leaking from my arm, then as she drew it up from my wrist to my elbow my face scrunched up in pain. I tried to instinctively move my body away but one of the big men had my body pinned against the wall.

"Still not feeling like screaming?" Catherine asked in annoyance.

I shook my head, my lips still clamped tightly together.

She removed the knife from my skin and I breathed out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

Then she rolled up my top.

"Looks like someone got to you before me" She snarled, as if I was her property. I looked down too and saw she meant the sickly purple bruise I'd got from Dillon. Dillon. I'd thought the worst pain I could ever be in was when I was with Dillon, but I would have rather been with fifty Dillon's than one Catherine right now.

She only brushed the knife over my stomach, making my abs clench with each turn of the knife. Presumably she didn't want to kill me yet, just make me suffer.

"There" Catherine smiled as she looked at my stomach.

I looked down too, and then I felt sick. She'd carved her initials into my stomach, blood leaking from the letters where she'd pressed harder and the knife had cut deeper.

I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. The horror was probably registered all over my face.

"I can see you're not going to talk today, so I'm going to let you have one more chance tomorrow, if not, then you'll be killed, so that's something for you to think about" she grinned.

"Frank, take her back to the room" Catherine barked as she turned away from me and waltzed out the room with such casualness it made me feel physically ill.

The chains were removed from my wrists and I collapsed onto the floor.

"Get up!" Frank ordered and he kicked me in my side. I grimaced as his foot collided with the place he'd elbowed me earlier. I staggered onto my feet and felt Frank lead me back to the room. I felt like I was in a daze, each movement causing pain to shoot through my body.

"Don't cause us any trouble, or you'll be knocked out again" Frank warned.

I nodded obediently as Frank thrust me into the small room and I heard the door lock behind me.

I instantly collapsed onto the bed. I opened my mouth to let out the scream I'd been holding back, but all that came out was a weak sobbing sound. I was instantly angry with myself. "Keep it together Cammie" I whispered to myself urgently. Crying wouldn't sort this out… I had to _do_ something.

I pushed my aching body up and pulled my hands though my hair. The only problem was, there was nothing _to _do. There were no hidden trap doors like in movies, no secret messages, because this wasn't a movie, this was real life.

I felt stupid as I got off the bed and ran my hands along the cold brick walls in search of anything that would help me. What was I expecting, a secret message telling me the way out?

I laughed to myself and fell back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling in annoyance. The others must have found the cross in the apple by now… now that I thought about it _obviously _they weren't going to understand the hidden message. I was an idiot.

My eyes caught sight of the ventilator. I stood up on the bed ignoring the protest of my aching body. I stuck my fingers through the small gaps and pulled with all my might until my fingers began to bleed. It was no use whatsoever; it was firmly fixed onto the wall. I rubbed my bleeding hands together and sighed. I was really out of options. I reached my hands further into the ventilator, praying I wouldn't get stuck. My fingers brushed over dust and dirt but I couldn't find anything sharp that I could undo the screws that held the ventilator the wall. My fingers brushed against something, I felt my heart thud.

I drew the object out, but just as instantly as the hope had flashed before my eyes, it was gone. It was just a piece of scribbled on paper. I didn't even feel excited. It was probably just some prisoner that had been held here and killed by Catherine who's left his dying wish. I didn't want to read it, I didn't want to know how bad I would get it tomorrow, I didn't want the responsibility of someone else's life on my shoulders. No; I couldn't read it.

I lay it down on the floor; maybe Catherine's next victim would like a read of it.

I lay down on the bed and groaned. I thought of my dad who might be in the room next door… maybe he was too weak to speak or move, maybe he was really buried six foot down and it really had been a waste of time coming here. I suddenly felt selfish. The whole time I was being tortured I hadn't even been thinking of my dad, or even planning an escape route.

I rolled over onto my side and yelped at the sudden fire erupting through my leg. The glass. I'd forgotten I'd left it in my pocket. I rolled back over and saw the blood seeping through my jeans. I got the glass out and hid it under the bed covers for future reference. I groaned at all the blood. I ripped some fabric off of the cover and held it against my arm and my leg where Catherine had cut me. I knew I should probably do the same with my stomach but I couldn't bear to see the cuts again.

I looked towards the letter, and then it hit me. My dad… a prisoner here. I grabbed it quickly and I was barely able to contain myself as I opened it up.

_Dear whoever is reading this… hopefully not Cammie, because that means they have you. And hopefully not anyone from The Circle._

_First of all, my name is Matthew Morgan, yes, father of Cammie who is wanted by The Circle. I'm sure you've all gathered that I've spent 5 years trying to bring this organisation down. To finally end it. Well, I've failed. I know there's no way I can do this without the help I left behind. If this is you reading this Cammie, then please remember me and your mom did what we thought was best… and if you're reading this; then I've failed you, because it means you've been caught._

_I'm hopeful this is Cammie reading this as I know Catherine threatened to make Cammie come here if I didn't give her the names. And as much as I love you Cammie I can't stand around and watch The Circle ruin other's lives like they've ruined yours. They'll always be after you Cammie, they'll never stop until they get the names… or until you're dead and so I've finally realised, I want you to tell them. We can't win this one, I don't care if they ruined my life, but they're not ruining yours anymore, I won't let them kill you. Tell them Cammie, and get yourself out of here. I couldn't tell them myself, the words just wouldn't come out after 5 years of doing anything not to tell them._

_I don't know where I'll be when you read this. I can't tell you the date this was written as I don't know. All I know is they're moving me to the room next door… so maybe, maybe I'll still be in there when you get here… maybe I'll be dead. But I don't want you to come after me; I want you to get yourself out. I mean it Cammie, I'll more than likely be dead, they're done with me now they have you, and I'm lucky I prepared for this and hid a paper and pen. _

_Well, that's all from me. Don't dwell on this letter, don't think about me wherever I may be. Think about the people you left. Think about your mom, Abby, your friends which I'm sure you have plenty of. Don't feel guilty. Ever. Don't let your mom or your Aunt feel guilty. I'm the only one who's allowed to feel guilty for not being the father you deserve. I'm sorry Cammie. I'm so sorry I won't be there to scrutinise your first boyfriend, to watch you become one of the best spies the worlds ever had, to watch your children grow up and to be a granddad. I'm sorry Cammie. I'm sorry to all of you, and I love you._

_M.A.M_

I let the letter fall from my hand and the tears fall down my cheeks. I looked up to the ventilator. Well; I had my escape route now… just not my dad.

**Review please!**


	23. Engraving

**A/N: Okay so one review made me completely re-write this chapter… and I'm so happy I did. It was totally going to be Zach saving Cammie like tons of other stories… but 'Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover' left an amazing review reminding me Cammie is meant to be REBELLIOUS like the title suggests! So, I've made a few alterations, and I hope this works a little better with the theme of the story. Also I've put in a few story twists in the next few chapters so I hope you enjoy them!**

**See, I do read all your reviews… and I take them all into consideration! Please continue to review! **

_Previously:_

_I let the letter fall from my hand and the tears fall down my cheeks. I looked up to the ventilator. Well; I had my escape route now… just not my dad. _

()()()()

When I woke up to shouting I smiled to myself. I felt like I was back at Gallagher and Macey was yelling at Bex about using her hair straighteners. But I wasn't. It had just been a dream; and now I had to wake up and face reality.

I stretched out on the bed and then groaned at the pain that shot through my body. I was still covered in blood, and my dad's letter lay beside me. My dad. I was then sure he was in the room next to me, and of course, I was going to get him. So when Catherine came into the room with a tray of what looked and tasted like vomit, I ate it. When she dragged me to the torture chamber and chained me up, I didn't protest.

I watched as she got out the knife and then proceeded towards me. Each movement she made caused a new plan to formulate in my mind.

"I hope I won't need to use this today" she whispered into my ear.

"Maybe you will" I stared right at her. "Because you're getting nothing out of me"

"What a shame" Catherine snarled. "Well, this should be fun then"

I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I felt the knife gently touch my skin. I braced myself for the cut.

"Catherine, one of the prisoners is putting up a fuss!"

Catherine looked away from me and I opened my eyes, thankful for the distraction. I really needed time to think. "Jesus, Frank! I'm busy, can you not see that? Can you not take care of one weak man by yourself?!"

Frank backed away like the coward he was muttering. "Yes, sorry, of course, I'll deal with it now!"

I looked Catherine square in the eyes as she turned back towards me. "You're quite the spoilt brat really"

I shrugged as best I could, which is quite an achievement considering I was hanging from a wall. "It's been said before"

"You and Zach are perfect for each other" she snarled. I'm pretty sure that wasn't a compliment.

"Nice of you to say" I replied back sarcastically, bracing myself for the blow, but it never came. Catherine was still staring at me in a way that made me feel almost self-conscious.

"So" She said in a casual manner. "Names…"

And it was in that moment I realised. Catherine wanted the names more than she wanted me dead.

"What names?" I asked as if I were dumb.

"The names your father…"

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "The names my father would rather die than give away? You really think I'd give those to you? Well, you really are more stupid than you look"

I should have kept my mouth shut though, because the knife sliced through the stomach, it was so much deeper than before, opening up the barely-healed cuts from yesterday. I ground my teeth together, only letting a faint sob escape from my mouth. I wasn't going to scream. I would never scream for her. But I did pretend to be in more pain than I was. I let tears fall freely from my face, I let my body tense with pain and I begged Catherine to stop as the blade continued to pierce my skin.

She'd stop every few seconds, ask me for the names, and then continue when I wouldn't tell her.

Finally she dropped the blade back on the table.

"We will continue this later"

I couldn't help myself as I snapped back "I thought today was my last chance?"

"Well, consider yourself lucky then" Catherine brandished a gun that she held to my head as she escorted me back to my room. I was vigilant, seeing everything like a spy should. I noticed the way the door had been boarded up, which meant the only exit was the ventilator. I noted the fact that Frank had completely disappeared and I was alone with Catherine. I stared at the door that was just beside me for a second before Catherine shut me into my own room. As soon as she'd left I let out an agonised sob. I made retching sounds as if I were being sick. I kicked the bed so it sounded like I'd fallen.

I heard Catherine's footsteps hesitate outside my door for a minute. "What's going on in there?" She yelled.

"It hurts…" I whimpered. "My stomach…"

"Okay…" Catherine hesitated, slightly scared to come in. "I'm coming in, don't try anything stupid!"

I didn't reply, I just let out another sob. I heard the door open.

I lay on the floor until I felt Catherine learn over me.

"Shit!" She screamed a scream of utter pain as I blindly stabbed the glass in her direction. It had hit her in the head. She swayed on the spot for a second. I didn't have much time. I shoved her hard against the wall and heard her head crack against the wall. I grabbed the gun from her still hand and shuddered as my skin touched hers. I then sprinted.

I banged on the door of the room next to me.

"Hello?!" I yelled desperately. "Is anyone in there?!"

I heard a feeble grunt. I was going to meet my dad… After five years, the dad I thought had died. I took a deep breath as I rammed my shoulder against the door several times until the wood splintered and the door slammed open.

The room was pitch black, a tiny strip of light shone in the corner of the room where a man was sitting hunched up.

"Dad…" I whispered; my voice cracking. "Dad! I…"

"Cammie!"

I stopped dead as soon as I heard the voice, because it wasn't my dad's.

"Zach… what the hell are you doing here?"

I couldn't see Zach's face, but I could tell he was angry as he said "I could ask you the same question… but instead, I'm going to ask you how you escaped?"

"You really think I have time to explain that now?!" I hissed. "Zach, we need to get you and my dad out of here and…"

"Your dad?" Zach asked in confusion.

"Yes!" I explained exasperated. "The reason I came here!"

Zach seemed to sigh a little with relief as he said "Oh Cammie, I thought you came here to avenge my mother! I was so angry you'd risk everything for her and…"

"And…?" I pushed.

"Cammie, your dad…"

"No" I clamped my hands over my ears. I couldn't hear it.

"Cammie I'm so sorry" Zach's arms enveloped around me. But I didn't want Zach right now. I wanted my dad. My dad had been in this room only weeks ago, he'd been standing in this exact place, it was almost too much to bear.

"Look here" Zach led me over to the wall. I almost forgot for a moment that we were meant to be escaping right now… without my dad.

"Zach, we have to…"

"Shh" Zach sat down in front of the wall and pulled me down beside him. Then he gently clasped my hand. He frowned as he saw the blood, but then he moved my hand so my fingers were brushing against the wall. I was completely livid, had Zach gone mad?! But then, as my eyes began to adjust to the light, I saw it.

The initials M.A.M were carved into the wall. I bit back my cry and looked down a little further where he'd written on the wall in pen so faintly it was hard to read.

_I knew you'd come in here to find me, because you're Cammie, and that's what you do, but my time is up, get yourself out now. _

_Love you forever._

I gasped. No. It was just too sudden, it was just too much. I grabbed the glass from my pocket.

"What are you doing?" Zach frowned.

I didn't answer. Instead just below where he'd carved his initials into the wall I began to carve my own. Zach didn't say anything; I think he knew it was just something I had to do. When I was done I touched my dad's initials again. "I love you… I'll always love you dad" I whispered.

"How touching"

Me and Zach jumped up immediately, Frank charged at me and knocked me against the wall and pinned me there. I looked towards Zach, and everyone else followed his gaze. No one was touching him… because he had the gun in his hand.

"Oh Zach, we all know you won't pull that trigger" Catherine smirked.

"You just try me" Zach snarled in disgust.

"And you" he pointed the gun at Frank's head. "Let go of Cammie!"

Frank did as he was told quickly, even holding his hands up in surrender.

"Frank, you idiot!" Catherine yelled. "He won't pull the trigger, he hasn't got the guts!"

"You know I will, if I have to" Zach whispered. His hands were shaking.

Catherine tensed slightly as if she realised he might not actually be bluffing. "You'd kill your own mother?" she snarled in disgust.

Zach's reply was quick. "You're not my mother; you'll never be my mother"

"What happened to us Zachary?" I almost laughed at Catherine's attempt at looking sad, but Zach was watching her carefully, studying her every move.

"We made a great team Zach, I was proud of you when you shot that man" Catherine said slyly.

Suddenly I felt the tension in the room, and Zach wasn't the only one watching Catherine's every move. The gun dropped a little in Zach's hand.

"Do you get a kick out of telling lies?" I asked in disgust.

"Oh Cammie, it's no lie" Catherine smiled at me smugly. "Zach pulled the trigger…"

"Shut up!" Zach's shout made even Catherine flinch. "I was _eight _years old! Every day I relive the moment that the light left the man's eyes, every day I hated myself for doing it… but it was your damn hand on top of mine that pulled that trigger!"

"But my hand isn't on yours now Zach, and you look ready to pull that trigger… and kill me. Another person to add to your list"

I could tell Catherine's words were completely destroying Zach. I could see him letting his guard down; I could see the gun slowly dropping from his hand.

What happened next was so quick I couldn't believe it happened. One minute Frank was beside me, the next he was in front of Zach snatching the gun away from him, holding the gun towards Zach's head.

**Review please!**


	24. Regret

**A/N: I am SO sorry, I just haven't been in the mood to write lately… but I hope this long chapter makes up for it + Zammie! Thanks again for your reviews and I'm sorry for the delayed update.**

_Previously:_

_I could tell Catherine's words were completely destroying Zach. I could see him letting his guard down; I could see the gun slowly dropping from his hand._

_What happened next was so quick I couldn't believe it happened. One minute Frank was beside me, the next he was in front of Zach snatching the gun away from him, holding the gun towards Zach's head._

()()()()

"Nice one Frank" Catherine complemented him with a smirk.

Zach baked away from Frank and pushed me behind him.

I snaked my arms around his neck and buried my face in his back. His hands held my arms around him firmly. The thing that scared me the most was that Zach didn't even seem scared. He didn't seem scared we were about to be shot dead.

I could actually hear the tension in the room as Frank directed the gun at Zach's head.

"Any last words Goode?" I heard him say firmly.

"Just pull the trigger already!" Catherine snarled… but I could hear the hesitation in her voice, and I knew she needed Frank to shoot Zach. She could watch her son die, but she couldn't kill him herself. She was a coward, the worst kind.

"You're a coward" I whispered into Zach's shirt. I felt Zach's muscles tense.

"What?" Catherine growled.

I stepped out confidently from behind Zach.

"I said you're a coward" I repeated. Catherine's mouth gaped. I turned towards Frank. "And you're just as bad"

"What?" Catherine stuttered. "You… What… I suggest you shut up right…"

"Cammie please shut up!" Zach begged as he tried to pull me back behind him again. I could feel his hands shaking now as they grasped my arm in an attempt to drag back. Zach was scared now. Zach was more scared about me getting killed than himself, and that meant a lot more to me than the words 'I love you' which I'd never hear him say to me again.

"I suggest you listen to your boyfriend, unless you want to be the first to die" Catherine snapped.

"Frank, is this really what you want?" I asked as his grip began to loosen on the gun. "You really want to be known as a killer?"

"I've… I've never killed anyone before" he admitted.

"For god sake Frank, you really are a coward like the girl says!" Catherine sneered at him. He dropped his head as if he were ashamed.

"I know you don't want that title Frank, I know you don't want to be a killer, I know that you want a life for yourself, a real life…"

"All traces of a real life ended when my only son died in a car accident" Frank's haughty expression returned. I cursed myself, I'd been so close to getting him to listen, but I'd said something so stupid now I was sure we were goners.

Frank's expression of anger suddenly changed to one of regret. "I wish I'd known him better… I wish I'd have spent more time with him, I wish…"

"Jesus Frank!" Catherine's impatience heightened. "I'm tired of this, get on with it! Joey is dead, get over it!"

Franks expression suddenly contained confusion and Catherine's hand flew to her mouth as she realised she'd said something she shouldn't have.

"How did you know his name?" Frank demanded. "I've never discussed him before, how did you…"

Catherine's face contorted with rage. "He was always in your way, trying to get you to spend time with him, taking you away from your duties with The Circle; I had to… remove him"

"You killed him" I'd never heard such betrayal in someone's voice before and it made my knees go weak. "You killed my son"

"Well actually Zach did" Catherine smirked.

We all turned towards Zach who was still trying to pull me behind him. The rage in Frank's eyes was unimaginable.

"Zach killed your son Frank… don't you want revenge? Don't you want to kill him and the girl he cares about?"

Frank shook his head in disbelief. "You killed my son"

"I didn't… realise… I" Zach stammered and shoved me behind him with all his might, this time I was too weak to resist the shove. Frank raised his gun at Zach again.

"Do it Frank" Catherine urged.

Frank turned at the sound of her voice like he was in a trance… and then he whispered "But it was you who pulled the trigger"

Catherine blinked at him and took a large step back.

"What Frank? It was Zach… Zach held the gun, he…"

"But you pulled the trigger" Frank whispered and he raised the gun to her head.

"Frank!" her voice raised in alarm. "Frank, don't do this, don't!"

I clutched the back of Zach's shirt weakly as I heard the gun shot, crumpling the material between my hands until my knuckles turned white, the sound of the shot echoed through my head. But then I heard the second shot.

I froze and dropped the material that I'd gathered in my hands; panic like I'd never felt filled my body.

"Zach!" I yelled. "No, no!"

"Cammie, it's okay!" Zach turned to face me and grabbed me before I collapsed on the floor. I hurriedly searched his body for any sign of blood.

"I don't understand…" I whispered. "I heard two shots, I thought… I thought…"

"Frank killed Catherine…" Zach confirmed, with no hint of remorse on his face. "And… himself"

I tried to peer around Zach's shoulder, but he tilted my head back to face him. "You don't want to see"

I buried my head in his shirt instead. "I thought it was you"

"I'm fine Cammie…" Zach trailed off.

"You never screamed… through the torture…"

Zach eyes were scanning my arms where blood was still flowing from the torture sessions. His eyes found my stomach where the blood had seeped through my top.

"I never heard you scream…"

"Because I didn't" I whispered. "I thought I was going to find my dad, I was doing this for him, I wasn't scared… until Frank held that gun to your head"

Zach's grip tightened around me.

"Are you sad Zach? I mean… It's your mom…"

"No" Zach shook his head. "I've been waiting for the day I could say I have no mom, and now I finally can"

I searched the depths of Zach's eyes to see if he was lying, but he really wasn't.

"Let's go" Zach said finally, snapping back to reality. "You'll need medical attention"

I rolled my eyes as Zach's fingers traced the blood flowing down my arms. "I'm fine Zach…"

It was Zach's turn to roll his eyes. "How can you be fine? You've just been…tortured… you've seen two people die…"

"But I'm with you" I smiled slightly. "I'm fine Zach, really"

He lead me out the room, and I couldn't help stop myself having one last glance back in the room. My eyes skimmed quickly over the bleeding bodies of Catherine and Frank and met the place where my dad had carved his name into the stone. I hovered in the doorway. How could I go back to Gallagher and tell my mom my dad was dead… that I'd failed… I'd been too late.

"Come on Cammie!" Zach called from the hallway. I exited the room regretfully.

"Do you know how we can get out?" Zach asked.

I nodded and retrieved the glass from my pocket.

I shuddered as we entered the room I'd been sleeping in. I eyed the letter from my dad on the floor for a second.

"Take it" Zach whispered. "Your mom would want to see it"

I hesitated. I had this crazy idea in my head that I could go back to Gallagher and tell her I hadn't found him… that he was probably still alive.

"You know she'll want to see it" Zach urged.

I nodded and sighed, picking up the letter with trembling hands and stuffing into my pocket.

I climbed up onto the bed and began to unscrew the nails that held the vent cover to the wall.

"Why don't you let me do that?" Zach asked worriedly as my fingers began to bleed from holding the glass so tight.

"No" I shook my head and my brow furrowed. "I've almost got it"

I sighed in relief as the last nail came loose and freed the vent cover. Zach quickly climbed onto the bed too and helped me drag it down and lay it on the floor.

"There may still be traces of sleeping gas inside so try and hold your breath as much as possible" Zach told me.

I nodded and took a deep breath before I clambered inside the vent. I swore as the metal scraped against my already broken ribs.

"You okay?" Zach asked urgently.

"Yes" I lied, gritting my teeth through the pain.

I began to crawl along hearing the comforting sound of Zach close behind me. I yawned. Geez, Zach had been right, I would do anything to be able to sleep right now.

"Maybe we should stop for a break…" I asked groggily.

"No" Zach said fiercely. "Carry on"

I did as he said and crawled sluggishly. The vent seemed endless and the relief that hit me as I felt cold air on my skin was unimaginable.

I carefully climbed out of the vent, not wanting to cause any more pain. Zach dropped down deftly behind me. We were on the street than ran around the back of the house. It was disgusting. Litter flooded the street and heavy metal music drummed in my head thanks to the house next door.

Zach grimaced and immediately snapped into spy mode. "Okay, let's call your mom then she can pick us up and…"

"No" I interrupted immediately. "I don't want to go back yet"

Zach sighed. "Your mom will understand, she won't be angry…"

"I know" I whispered. And I did. I knew she wouldn't be angry, but that was the worst thing. I wanted her to yell and scream at me, but I knew she wouldn't, because the news that my dad was dead would kill her. "I just want to stay somewhere else tonight, and go back tomorrow, please"

Zach nodded. "I have a little cash, not enough for anywhere fancy though"

"That's fine" I sighed in relief as Zach took my hand and lead me down small roads. People stared at my bare feet and the blood running down my body and stared accusingly at Zach, but Zach rushed me passed, and no one said anything, they all seemed much to self-contained to care.

We passed tons of run-down buildings until we finally found a small hotel, the sign 'No Rooms Left' flashed at us angrily.

"Let's try it anyway" Zach sighed. "This is the first place we've found for ages"

I nodded and we trudged glumly into the reception area. The woman popped her gum in our faces.

"Can I help you?" She asked haughtily.

"We were just… wondering… if there were any rooms" Zach asked hesitantly.

She eyed him angrily and popped her gum again. "Did you not read the sign?" She asked.

"Yes… but… we _really _need a place to stay tonight" Zach begged.

"How much you got?" She smirked.

Zach pulled out a fifty dollar note. "This is all I have"

The receptionist eyed the note thoughtfully. "We had a last minute cancellation, so there's one room free"

"Great" Zach smiled at me.

"But It's a double room" She grinned at the look of awkwardness that passed between me and Zach.

Zach looked at my expression and turned back to her "Oh… It's fine; we'll find somewhere else then"

"No, it's fine" I said quickly, turning to the receptionist. "We'll take it"

()()()()

"Urm… I don't mind sleeping on the floor" Zach offered as I got into the double bed.

I looked down at the cold concrete floor. "No" I muttered. "It's fine"

Zach got into the bed beside me. I stayed as close to the edge as possible.

"Night Cammie" Zach muttered sleepily.

"Night" I whispered back.

()()()()()

"I'm so sorry mom!" I screamed. "So sorry"

"It's all your fault he's dead!" She shouted. "He left to protect to you"

"I know" I whispered.

"I wish it was you! I wish you were dead!"

Tears streamed down my face.

()()()()()

"Cammie wake up!"

Zach shook my shoulder gently as I opened my eyes. I was shaking, tears still streaming down my face and I let out another sob.

"She's going to hate me Zach"

I turned to face him and blinked at how close his face was to mine. I gasped when he gently kissed me on the lips.

"She won't hate you"

I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"She could never hate you, she'll be so happy you tried to find him"

I didn't believe him, but just the sound of his voice made me feel better.

"What… are we Zach?"

Zach smirked for the first time in ages. "I don't like labels"

"Me either" I whispered.

"Then let's just say… I'm in love with you, and leave it at that" Zach whispered against my skin.

I blinked at him in surprise, and just as I was about to reply he interrupted.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to be right here when you wake up" Zach urged.

"Do you promise?" I whispered.

Zach's arms tightened around me. "I'll hold you all night, I promise"

**Review please!**


	25. Hidden

**A/N: Quick update to make up for the last chapter taking so long! Hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews once again!**

_Previously:_

"_What… are we Zach?"_

_Zach smirked for the first time in ages. "I don't like labels"_

"_Me either" I whispered._

"_Then let's just say… I'm in love with you, and leave it at that" Zach whispered against my skin._

_I blinked at him in surprise, and just as I was about to reply he interrupted._

"_Go back to sleep, I'm going to be right here when you wake up" Zach urged._

"_Do you promise?" I whispered._

_Zach's arms tightened around me. "I'll hold you all night, I promise" _

()()()()

"I guess we'll have to call my mum then" I sighed as me and Zach left the hotel, but Zach smirked.

"I may have a little more money than I let on" Zach grinned as he got a fifty dollar note out of his pocket.

I sighed in relief; feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from my chest. I had another few hours until I had to tell my mum my father was dead. And that it was my fault.

"But Cammie, if I use this money to get us home, you need to promise me something" Zach's face was deadly serious.

"Anything" I replied immediately.

"As soon as we get to Gallagher, you need to tell your mum about your dad. No delaying it, as soon as you get back"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

()()()()

Everyone on the train was staring at me as I rested my head on Zach's shoulder. I couldn't decide if it was because of the blood that caked my body or the fact that a girl like me didn't look like she should be with a guy like Zach.

"Can we go in the back way?" I asked as we approached Gallagher.

Zach frowned.

"I'm not trying to put it off, I just… don't want people staring at me" I whispered as I looked down at my mangled body.

I felt Zach's hand tense under mine but he nodded.

As he pulled me through the corridors everyone stared at me anyway. They didn't even try to hide it. I couldn't see any teacher's around.

"That's her, the girl who ran away"

"Oh my god, look at all the blood on her"

"She shouldn't have bothered to come back"

I tried to keep my head down and ignore the whispers.

Suddenly Zach seemed unsure about everything too.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded and gave Zach's hand a firm squeeze as we got nearer and nearer to my mother's office.

Zach's hand ventured to my waist and he pulled me in closer.

"Zach I have to do this" I tried shrugging out of Zach's grasp but he held me tighter. "I know now, I have to tell her, It's now or never"

"I'll wait around the corner, I'll be right here" His voice was a whisper against my skin and I wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped up in his arms. I forced my body out of his grasp and gave his hand one last final squeeze before I made my way alone to my mom's office.

I got to the door and raised my hand, ready to knock, but my hand froze mid-air as I head the voices drifting through the door.

"It's your fault Rachel! Don't blame this on me! You sent Cammie away this is _nothing _to do with me!"

I quickly moved away from the door and pressed myself against the wall breathing deeply, knowing that what I was listening to wasn't meant to be overheard.

"Shh!"

I held my breath as the voices paused mid-sentence.

"I thought I heard…" my mom began to say.

"Oh Rachel, stop, there's no one there, you're just trying to change the conversation!" Aunt Abby raged.

"She's probably dead right now!" Abby shouted. "You should have told her the truth about everything, you shouldn't have let her seek revenge on Catherine; you know she isn't worth it!"

I swallowed. So they thought the same as Zach, I'd left to get revenge. They really thought I was that self-centred. I felt sick.

"You're supposed to be her _mom_!" Aunt Abby yelled. "Being a mom comes with responsibilities Rachel and I don't know why you even had Cammie if you weren't prepared to bring her into this life!"

"Abby, you don't understand… the only thing keeping me alive right now is the hope that Matt and Cammie are still alive…"

There was a chilling pause and I could hear my mom and Aunt Abby breathing deeply, tired out from all the arguing. I sank down onto the floor, straining to hear my mom's words as she said "Cammie was an accident"

I leaned closer against the wall, pressing my ear to it. I was sure that if Aunt Abby and my mom couldn't hear my hyperventilating they would certainly be able to hear my heart hammering… and that was before my mom's words sunk in and the tears sprung to my eyes. I strained to hear Aunt Abby's reply.

"Cammie… Cammie was an accident?" I heard Aunt Abby whisper in horror.

"Yes…" My mom muttered back, her voice had turned from one of anger to sadness. "Me and Matthew were young… careless… We were at the peak of our career. I was scared to tell Matthew, encase he left me"

"Jesus Rachel" I could imagine my Aunt sinking to the floor like I had.

"I… left for a while… I didn't come back… until I had Cammie"

"And…" Aunt Abby pushed.

"Matt was angry at first, but he fell in love with her like I did. It was a while before I realise the reason he was angry… because he knew The Circle could never find out, they'd take Cammie… just to get to him. So we decided we'd keep her away as long as possible, that's why she ended up in that boarding school… away from us… but it changed her" My mom gasped for breath.

"I never stopped loving her… never… but… she's changed… and when she gets back, I don't know how I'm even going to look at her…"

"Should you be listening to this?"

I jumped up frantically as I heard Mr Solomon's cold voice… but then concern filled his face when he saw the tears in my eyes… and the blood covering my body.

He knocked on the door, grabbing my arm as I began to turn away.

"Come in" my mom's voice was high pitched and frantic.

"Oh, hello Mr Solomon" she smiled at him weakly. Then her gaze met me.

"Oh… my god…" She gasped as she took in my bedraggled body. I looked up and met her gaze where about a million emotions were held in her eyes. I looked back down at the floor.

"Cammie was outside… I gather she overheard a… conversation"

Aunt Abby and my mom gave each other a look that was so quick I couldn't swear it had happened.

"I'll take you to the hospital…" My mom began to say.

"No" My voice sounded strange, almost as if I had the weight of the world constricting around my throat. "I want Abby to take me"

The tension in the room was unbearable, about to be made even worse when I told them my dad was dead. I opened my mouth… but then closed it again. The words just wouldn't form a sentence in my head.

"Okay… I'll take you now" Abby looked at Rachel awkwardly, and then dragged me out the room.

We approached the place where Zach was waiting for me. Abby's sharp eyes caught the look we gave each other and his whisper of "Are you okay?"

I nodded slightly and glanced up at Abby. Rage flickered in her eyes, her hand hovered near Zach, and for one horrifying moment I thought she was going to hit him. But then she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing her back to us"

Zach nodded, but then looked at me, knowing I hadn't told them about my dad.

I shrugged in response and mouthed "I can't, not right now"

Zach looked slightly annoyed, but he nodded "I'll be in my room".

Aunt Abby watched as I was examined and bandaged in the hospital room. Her sharp eyes taking in all the knife marks, the sickening sight of where Catherine had carved my initials into my stomach and the bruises caking my ribs. I was absent mindedly tapping my foot against the floor, hugging myself and shivering occasionally, a motion that had nothing to do with the cold. Finally the nurse finished the bandages and left.

Me and Abby sat in silence for a while, we both seemed scared to look at each other.

"You can't tell me what?" She asked finally, making me jump.

"What?" I frowned.

"I saw what you mouthed to Zach… give it a break Cammie, I'm a spy, I know something's up, so spill"

I blinked twice at her honesty, something I couldn't claim to have.

"I don't want to talk about it"

She seemed suddenly angry. "We've been worried for days Cammie and you can't even tell us where you've been, what happened, why you left?!"

"You already know, weren't the bruises and cuts enough of a clue!?" I looked down at the floor. "You think I left to get revenge on Catherine, I heard all your messed up theories, so spare me the shit, you don't care where I've been or what I've done, I just want to be left alone" I staggered up from the bed and began to storm towards the door.

Aunt Abby grabbed my arm, letting go instantly when she heard my wince of pain.

"Not telling us won't help the situation, it won't help it go away" she whispered, as if she understood the position I was in. But she didn't. No one understood.

"Telling you won't help the situation either" my voice broke and I struggled to say the rest as I carried on walking out the door. "Nothing will help the situation"

**Review please!**


	26. Forgetting

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Almost at 400 reviews, I can't believe it! I love you all!**

_Aunt Abby grabbed my arm, letting go instantly when she heard my wince of pain._

"_Not telling us won't help the situation, it won't help it go away" she whispered, as if she understood the position I was in. But she didn't. No one understood._

"_Telling you won't help the situation either" my voice broke and I struggled to say the rest as I carried on walking out the door. "Nothing will help the situation" _

()()()()

Apart from the stares and everyone not talking to me, life was back to normal… or as normal as normal could be. The scars were starting to fade, but my memories weren't. All my roommates had basically moved into Tina's room because of my constant screaming and nightmares. I knew they were concerned, but they were angrier. Angry I hadn't planned anything with them, angry I hadn't taken them with me, angry about everything.

Zach was ignoring me because I wouldn't tell anyone what had happened. My mom and Aunt Abby had been trying to get me to tell them for ages what had happened, what I'd done. They'd even tried to bribe Zach, but Zach had told them it was my story to tell. I wished it wasn't. I didn't want it as my story. Every day the letter from my dad felt heavy in my pocket, every day I wished it could all be over.

"We heard you screaming last night" Macey's voice was calm, but it still made me jump as I turned to face her. We were ready for Aunt Abby's class, but she was late.

"Weren't you in Tina's room?" I asked rather haughtily, checking around to make sure no one could hear us, but everyone was busy gossiping.

"Yes, but we can still… hear" Her voice was unusually sympathetic. "And I heard… what you said… in your sleep…"

I paled as I whispered. "What did you hear?"

"About your dad…" Macey's voice was so quiet I could hardly hear her. "About your dad being dead"

I swallowed loudly and attempted to turn away, but her eyes held mine.

"You have to tell her" Macey said simply. Just as I was about to open my mouth to deny everything, the class went silent. I turned to face Mr Solomon who'd appeared at the front of the class.

"Cameron, your mother wants to see you in her office" He said sternly.

All eyes turned to me accusingly and I tried to hide the blush creeping up my neck.

"Where's Miss Cameron?!" Tina shouted out.

"None of your business" Mr Solomon replied calmly as I gathered up my stuff.

"Well, what are we meant to do for this lesson then?" Liz asked timidly.

"Just carry on with what you were doing last lesson" Mr Solomon shrugged as if he had far more important things on his mind, which he probably did.

Girls began to take out books whilst I put mine away. "Hurry up Cameron" Mr Solomon snapped.

I did as he said and followed him out of the room. "What's this about?" I asked in confusion.

Mr Solomon stopped and turned to me. "I'm sorry Cammie… there's nothing we can do…"

"I don't understand?" I whispered numbly.

Mr Solomon ran a hand through his perfectly messy hair, gelled in all the right places. It was something I'd never seen him do before. He must be really stressed out.

"We've tried our best… but nothing we can say to them will change their mind…"

"Mr Solomon!" I was getting impatient now. "Will you just tell me what is going on?!"

Mr Solomon's eyes dropped to the floor, which worried me most, he'd never not look at anyone whilst he was talking to them.

"It's the Gallagher Academy trustee's; they're here to take you away"

()()()()

I wasn't even scared as I walked into that room. I was sure I'd never be more scared than when that gun had been held to Zach's head.

"Nice to see you again Cammie" Karen, one of the trustee's met me with a smirk. I didn't bother to acknowledge her. I turned to my mom.

"What's going to happen to me?"

My mom swallowed back her tears, she opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it again.

"They're going to erase your memory" Aunt Abby could barely look at me. "Unless you tell them what happened"

I shook my head, and saw the last glimpse of hope in my aunt's eyes die.

"Well then, we have some tea we'd like to give you" A rough voice sounded from the other side of the room, another one of the trustee's no doubt.

"Where will I go?" I whispered.

"Back to your old school" My mom looked down.

The panic suddenly hit me. Dillon was there, I hadn't thought about him for months… but I would have to see him again, I'd have to live in the same school as him again. "But they kicked me out!"

"They've agreed to let you back in… you see, we can be rather forceful" One of the trustee's smiled a totally ungenuine smile.

"Dillon isn't there anymore… he… he did something to another girl… they sent him to an institution for mentally disturbed boys" Aunt Abby whispered.

My body relaxed a little. But still, that old school… it was the place I'd never been happy, the place I knew I could never be happy.

"Still don't want to tell us what happened?" Karen asked haughtily as she poured some tea into a cup.

I shook my head regretfully, almost uncertainly. I couldn't say that my dad was dead, because saying it would make it true, and ruin everyone else's lives.

Karen pushed the cup into my hands. I looked down; the liquid was a strange colour, almost green. It made me feel sick. I looked back up.

"If you don't drink it, we'll force it down you"

I clamped my lips tightly. I wasn't ready for this.

I felt a sudden weight on my left shoulder; Aunt Abby was gripping me tightly, giving me a small smile. "Wherever you are squirt, I'll always love you, I'll write to you, I promise"

I nodded.

I felt a hand on my right shoulder. "Please Cammie, tell them, I can't lose you… again" my mom sobbed. I looked into her eyes. I saw defeat take over her expression and she whispered. "I'll always love you"

I nodded again; the tea was getting cold in my hands. I lifted it up to my mouth and took the tiniest sip, wincing at the strange taste.

I felt the strangest feeling, almost like I was falling, my body was starting to feel numb and warm, the only thing I could feel were hands on my shoulders. I was glad they were there; it proved I was still awake.

"Drink more" I heard a voice in the distance say. I couldn't remember who it belonged too, but I did feel a strange sense of déjà vu.

"No!" Another strange voice said, but the strangest thing was I recognised the voice.

"Zach" I whispered.

"Tell them! Quickly before you forget!" I raked my brains for what he was talking about. My dad. Of course. My dad was dead. I felt the familiar sense of loss sweep over me.

"Please Cammie, tell them"

Something in me suddenly clicked. She'd find out anyway, and from me it was better, from someone who loved him as much as she did.

"He's dead!" I felt myself slide onto the floor. "My dad, he's dead. I went to find him… I went to bring him home, but he's not coming home, he's never coming home, nothing can bring him back, he's gone!" I sobbed.

And then I took another gulp of tea, because I'd never wanted to forget anything more in my whole life.

**Review please!**


	27. Blame

**A/N: You guys did it, 400 reviews! I'm so, so happy, thank you so much, I just can't believe it. Thanks so much whether you favourited, followed, gave a short review or a long review, it all helped! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me. Now, I'm afraid this is the last chapter. The end. Please don't hate me, this is like the 27****th**** chapter, the longest story I have ever written for sure. Thanks again for all your reviews and help with the story! I hope this ending is okay, I'm really not great with endings, but I just feel like this has to be it. I'm working on a few ideas for a new story too, and I also have a few ideas for a sequel for this story! So, you never know!**

"_He's dead!" I felt myself slide onto the floor. "My dad, he's dead. I went to find him… I went to bring him home, but he's not coming home, he's never coming home, nothing can bring him back, he's gone!" I sobbed._

_And then I took another gulp of tea, because I'd never wanted to forget anything more in my whole life. _

()()()()

I felt someone grab the cup from me.

"No!" I sobbed. "I need to forget, just please let me forget!"

"You don't want to forget Cammie" Zach's face was coming into focus; I had no idea how I still knew it was him. I was meant to be forgetting.

"I do…" I whispered uncertainly. I did, didn't I? I'd felt a lot of pain in my life. There was the type of pain when your mother puts you into a boarding school for five years, the kind of pain when someone physically tortures you… then there's the kind of pain when you know your dads dead, and I would have felt all the other types of pain at once just to take back seeing my dad's initials carved into the wall. My dad was dead, and nothing could bring him back. The horrified look on my mom's face was confirmation enough that she didn't want me. I didn't deserve anything or anyone.

I scrabbled up from the floor, throwing myself at the trustee holding the cup, the cup that would make me forget everything.

"You don't" Zach repeated.

I finally thought of all the things I was about to lose, the only friends I'd ever had, the only boy I'd ever loved, my mom, the only parent who I had left…

"I don't want to forget!" I suddenly sobbed falling to the floor, turning to face Zach. "I want to have a proper funeral for my dad, I want to make things up to Bex, Liz and Macey, and I want to be with my mom, with Aunt Abby… and with you!"

"Zach… take Cammie to the hospital room, let her rest for a while, we have things to discuss" someone said. I panicked at the fact I didn't recognise the voice.

"What?!" Another voice raged. "But she broke the deal; she needs to be kicked out!"

"No, this changes things" I heard someone say in the distance, and it was a while before I realised Zach had lead me out the room.

I leaned against the wall of the corridor for a second feeling dizzy. I looked around.

"Where am I?" I asked. I was scared now.

"Just… just keep your arm around me" Zach whispered. I didn't understand… I had no idea where I was but I still remembered Zach, everything about him down to the last detail.

We walked through winding corridors for ages until we came to a small room with hospital beds.

"Lay down" Zach directed. I did as he was told, feeling sick with dizziness.

I closed my eyes, and before I knew it I had drifted off.

()()()()

I could feel someone's hand in mine; I opened my eyes, frowning in surprise. Zach was sat on the bed beside me, gripping my hand. He quickly let go as soon as he saw I was awake.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine" I shrugged, not really sure how I felt.

"Do you… do you remember me?" He asked quickly.

I frowned in confusion.

"Well… we were kind of… well…" Zach stammered.

"I know, you don't like labels" I smirked.

Zach's face lit up. "You remember me?"

I frowned again. "Of course I remember you Zach, why wouldn't I?"

"Well… because you got given memory modification tea, well, you didn't drink all of it, so the nurse thought you may forget a few things… I was worried you'd forget about me"

I laughed. "Of course I wouldn't Zach"

Zach laughed too, and then his face fell. "What else do you remember?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Everything… pretty much… I remember that my dad's dead… if that's what you mean…"

He nodded. "Do you know where we are?"

I looked around the room. It was completely unfamiliar. I panicked a little, until I looked out of the window; perfectly manicured grounds met my eyes. Of course; I was at Gallagher.

I smiled smugly at Zach. "We're at Gallagher"

Zach ran a hand through his hair in surprise. "Wow, the nurse said you'd probably only remember things that were important to you…"

I blushed a little with embarrassment as I said "Well, Gallagher is important to me, it's my home"

Zach smiled slightly. "It's my home too"

I nodded and the room plunged into silence.

"God Cammie, I'm so sorry! I didn't realise it would come to this, I would have told them myself if I'd have known…" Zach rushed to say.

"No" I interrupted. "It was my fault, I should have told them straight away, the longer I left it, the harder it got, they had to find out eventually, and I'm glad you didn't tell them… you were right, it was better coming from me… It was my story to tell"

"They're so relieved" Zach smiled at my look of surprise.

"Relieved?" I asked in confusion. "Why would they be relieved? My dad's dead… He…"

"Because you're alive, you're safe here; your mom thought she was going to lose you again"

"She isn't mad?" I asked timidly.

Zach shook his head. "Just relieved that you told her in the end, she's just so happy it wasn't the both of you dead… and… I heard her telling Abby that she's almost happy that he's dead…"

Zach took in my look of disgust.

"Not like that!" Zach hurried to say. "Only because now she knows he can rest in peace, he won't be in pain"

I shuddered at the thought of all the pain he must have had to endure and nodded in understanding. "Does she know about Catherine being dead?"

Zach nodded. "I just told her… the trustees are talking things through now, they don't blame you, not really, they know you only did what you thought was best. In fact, they feel guilty, for not searching for him as much as they should have"

I pulled the bed covers up to my chin.

"I'm so glad you still remember, Cammie… well, most things"

I nodded. The words formed in my mouth… was I happy that I'd remembered, was I happy that I'd woken up at Gallagher rather than my old school? Yes. I was. "Me too" I whispered.

()()()()

"What do you want?" Macey turned her head away from me as I walked into what apparently was my room. Zach gave me a gentle nudge of encouragement.

"A… a lot happened that I haven't told you about" I admitted sheepishly as Bex, Macey and Liz sat up straighter on their beds and finally met my eyes.

"Damn right" Bex grunted. "In fact, there's probably less you _have _told us"

"I… I know…" I muttered, feeling my anger rising to a dangerous level. Had they just been tortured? Had they just lost a dad? No… but then I realised, they didn't know I had, because I hadn't told them. I suddenly felt my anger die.

"I know, and I'm sorry" I said more confidently. "And if you really want me to tell you then I'll tell you"

"Of course we…" Bex paused her rant as she looked at me more closely and saw the tears I was trying to hold back. "Cammie… what is it?" She whispered with concern.

That was when I lost it. I didn't deserve such good friends; I didn't deserve any of their kindness. "Don't…" I whispered. "Don't pity me, please, I'll tell you, just… I don't want your pity"

They all nodded and I could see them leaning to the edges of their beds. "It's my dad…" my voice broke. They all exchanged a look.

"He… I went… to find him… torture… dead" I managed to stutter out before I collapsed into Zach whose arms wrapped around me. I immediately felt better for saying it. It was true, it had happened; I had to begin to deal with it.

Suddenly Zach's arms weren't the only ones around me; four sets of arms were hugging me tightly. That was when I knew things would be okay.

()()()()()

Once again life began to get back to normal, depending on your definition of normal. In fact, I was sure from now on my life was going to be abnormal. But I didn't care; because that was the life I'd chosen. Granted; after spending half my school life at normal schools I wasn't going to be as clever as Liz, I wasn't going to be as brave as Bex or Macey… but it didn't matter, because I had time to learn.

Making up with Liz, Bex and Macey was a total relief, and I hadn't realised how much I missed them until they'd been gone, and after the promise that if I went on another mission I would take them with me, they forgave me. They showed me around the castle again, taught me things that I'd forgotten thanks to being an idiot and drinking the memory modification tea.

"You need to go and see her"

"I will!" I snapped at Zach as we sat in the library doing Cove Ops work, mine was about four weeks' worth that I'd missed so I was understandably getting stressed out.

"You've avoided seeing her for weeks now, she wants to talk to you, but you keep avoiding…"

"Alright, Zach!" I snapped again, dropping the level of my voice as two sophomores looked at me with agitation, even though they were just redesigning the 'Invisible Ink' poster for extra credit. "I know I have to see her, but I'm busy now"

Zach sighed and tucked the stray piece of hair that fell over my forehead behind my ear. He leaned further forward so I had no choice but to meet his gaze. "At least you have a mom who cares about you"

I couldn't believe he'd just dropped the guilt bomb. I stormed up from the chair, knocking it over as I stood. My heart pounded against my chest. I glanced back at Zach, but he was swinging on his chair, almost completely oblivious to what had just happened. I pushed my way out of the room ignoring the whispers and stares that always followed me wherever I went. It was ironic that I was a pavement artist.

"Cammie!" I froze at the voice. It was the voice I'd tried, and successfully avoided. Until now.

"Cammie, we have to talk"

I knew it was true, but I still couldn't turn around and see the guilt and anger in Aunt Abby's eyes.

"Just look at me would you?!" Aunt Abby ordered, but I stayed turned away.

"You're being ridiculous!" she raged as she turned me roughly to face her. I looked into her eyes and was surprised when I saw no hate, only concern.

"Any reason you've been avoiding me for weeks?" she asked calmly.

"I haven't…"

Aunt Abby raised her eyebrows sceptically.

"I have nothing to say" I finally muttered, attempting to turn away again, but the vice grip on my shoulders tightened and I had no to choice but to look into Abby's eyes again. Then I suddenly felt like her grip wasn't just on my shoulders, but on my neck. "Are you… crying?" I whispered.

I saw Abby wipe a hand over her face, almost in anger, as if she were ashamed to cry in front of me.

"Hey… it's okay" I whispered awkwardly as I hugged her, unsure what to do. She pulled away and turned her face away so I couldn't see her tears. It was then that I realised how alike we were, both hiding away our feeling, it seemed to suddenly hit her too.

"I know how your feeling Cammie" she whispered, her face turned away from me still.

It was my turn to turn away from her, feeling angry. "How can you possibly…"

"He was important to me Cammie!" Abby finally turned to face me. "And it was my fault, so I know how you're feeling right now!"

I backed away slightly, suddenly a little scared. "How… how was it your fault?"

"He trusted me… he asked me to go on that mission with him! And I said no! The CIA wanted to send me on a different mission… a mission that was less effort… I didn't tell Rachel for weeks when I knew he'd missed twelve call ins, like you didn't tell us he was dead, and now, because of me, he's dead!" She cried.

I shook my head in confusion. "How could that possibly be your fault?"

"Don't you see Cammie? We all feel responsible… but in the end… it was his decision, nothing any of us could have said would have stopped him. And it's over… you've done it Cammie, killed the leader of The Circle, you've finished what he started"

It hit me just like that. I suddenly realised… of course it wasn't my fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It was just the way life was.

"Aunt Abby…" I whispered weakly. "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, it wasn't yours and… it wasn't mind either"

Aunt Abby suddenly smiled and squeezed my arm. "I know"

"Aunt Abby…" I suddenly looked down at the floor. "Where's my mom?"

"Right there" Aunt Abby pointed to a little way down the corridor when my mom leaned against the wall closely resembling a supermodel.

"See you later squirt" Aunt Abby gave me nudge down the corridor and I nodded, giving her hand one last squeeze.

"Thanks Aunt Abby" I smiled. She nodded, and I approached my mom hesitantly.

My mom looked an absolute mess close up. I noted she was wearing my dad's clothes again, she was wearing yesterday's makeup… and she was skinny, really skinny.

She opened her mouth to speak but I motioned with my hand to stop her and reached into my backpack, grabbing a chocolate bar.

"You need this more than me" I said in a jokey way. My mom cracked a smile and took it, thanking me.

"Cammie…" She began.

"I don't care that I was an accident" I said suddenly, even though it hurt when I said it. "Well… I mean…"

"Cammie!" my mom interrupted. "You have to realise how much we loved you after you were born, Cammie, not even for one second did I think about giving you way, getting you adopted, never, you were so perfect"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"And now…" She stopped and stared at me for a while. "You're so beautiful Cammie, you've grown into such a great… spy"

I nodded again, unable to speak.

"You have your dad's coloured eyes" she whispered.

I smiled, remembering the pictures I'd seen of him. "I know, but I have your shaped eyes"

She nodded.

"You know, it's not your fault he's dead…"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I know that too, Aunt Abby beat you too it, it's no one's fault"

My mom looked down.

"And it's defiantly not your fault"

I noticed her lower lip trembling.

"I miss him too" I whispered, pulling my mom into a tight hug, she gripped onto me as if her life depended on it.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I'm so glad you're here" she whispered in my ear.

I swallowed. "Me too, I realised this is where I want to be… this is home"

"Dinner… on Sundays…" My mom managed to choke out as she let go of me.

"Of course" I smiled. "Dinner on Sunday sounds great…"

"And bring Zach with you too…" I realised she was looking over my shoulder and turned to where Zach was standing.

"Sorry…" He shuffled about uncomfortably, obviously annoyed with himself for interrupting.

"No… it's fine, we're finished here" my mom nodded, her hand still gripping my shoulder. "Zach… you stay here, at Gallagher… for as long as you need to"

Zach gaped at her. "Really…?"

My mom nodded. "Of course" She glanced back at me and gripped my shoulder tighter. "I have a stubborn, crying sister to deal with, I'll see you on Sunday Cammie"

I nodded and watched her walk away; her walk was more authoritive, more sure of herself than before as she laid an arm around Aunt Abby and they walked off together.

"You got me angry just so I'd meet with Aunt Abby and my mom"

Zach shifted uncomfortably as I glared at him angrily.

"I'm sorry… it was the only way…"

"Thank you" I whispered suddenly, pulling him in towards me, kissing him and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"You're not angry" he frowned in confusion.

"I'm not the rebel I was when I came here… remember?" I laughed.

Zach laughed too. "So, rebel, what will you be wearing to graduation? That's if your bad behaviour doesn't mean you getting expelled from it of course"

I rolled my eyes. "Graduation is…"

"Next month"

I froze, my mouth gaping. "What?! Next month?!"

"Oh, Cammie!" Zach laughed again. "I'm kidding, it's five months away yet"

"Zach, don't do that to me!" I elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Still…" Zach's arms wrapped around me again, causing the sophomores that walked past us to gape. "After graduation we'll be free to do whatever we want… so, I was thinking, I'll join the CIA with you…"

"Zach" I frowned. "No way, your dream has always been to be in MI5"

Zach shook his head. "They're the same thing… really… I don't care what name we work under, as long as my first mission is with you"

I smiled. "Well then, let's hope I graduate!"

"Course you will, you're a 'CIA legacy'" Zach said teasingly.

"So, are we going to get waffles of not?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure" Zach said draping an arm around my shoulders, once again avoiding all the stares.

"That's the girl who went after her dad and stopped the circle!" I heard a girl behind us whisper.

"She used to be terrible"

"But now she's like, a pavement artist spy!"

"Awesome" one of them agreed. I listened to the conversation happily.

Suddenly I realised I wasn't known as the 'rebel' of the school anymore. I was known as the 'pavement artist'… and that was a title I was determined to keep.

**The End.**

**Review please!**


End file.
